Une Larme de Jinchuuriki
by mugu
Summary: Traduction de "A Jinchuuriki Tears" by Mr . Twain . Abusée par la seule personne en qui elle avait vraiment crue, Naruto s'engage sur le long chemin de la guérison parsemé d'aventures... Contenu mature, -16 ans s'abstenir.
1. Prologue

**~ Prologue ~**

* * *

Ses lèvres la caressèrent...

Il était si gentil. Étrange n'est-ce pas ? Quelqu'un était gentil avec elle ; personne n'avait jamais été gentil avec elle.

Il voulait qu'elle l'embrasse en retour, alors elle l'embrassa en retour...

Elle fit courir sa main entre les fils soyeux de ses cheveux... Elle aimait chaque recoin de sa personne, que cela soit le petit bout émergeant de son être, où chacun de ses muscles dont elle adorait se repaître. Une fois la partie douloureuse terminée pour elle, il adorait tant la câliner ; comme il s'extasiait de goulûment l'embrasser.

Elle savait qu'elle était laide ; car personne n'osait lever le regard sur elle. Les gens l'insultaient, la haïssaient, l'évitaient, et la blessaient indéniablement, inévitablement, indéfiniment...

Il la blessa également lui aussi, toutefois, de manière bien pire... Si subtile, si cruelle... Mais il était si doux...

Alors, il gémit un nom.

Le nom d'une autre personne.

Il devait y avoir quelque fille chanceuse au dehors qu'il devait sans doute aimer. Il la lui disait à chaque fois qu'il la chevauchait. Cela était seulement la troisième fois en deux mois, mais cela lui faisait toujours atrocement mal. Cela restait horriblement douloureux les jours d'après, mais Naruto le supportait, comme elle prenait toute l'affection qu'elle pouvait recevoir de lui. Qu'il ne l'aimait pas en fond, elle l'acceptait :

Personne n'aimait un monstre.

Ses cheveux blancs neige lui taquinèrent alors le nez, et elle aurait gloussé si ce n'était pour cette langue étrangère qui s'enfournait à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Elle n'aimait pas ça à vrai dire. Elle n'aimait pas la partie douloureuse qui suivait non plus.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, en vérité ; c'était que des bras chaleureux l'encerclent. Elle voulait tant qu'il s'endorme à ses côtés pour qu'elle puisse prétendre en avoir autour d'elle... Elle adorait se serrer contre lui lorsqu'il dormait ; car elle se sentait en sécurité auprès de lui... Elle pouvait ainsi le regarder dans les yeux et prétendre, prétendre qu'il était son père, qu'elle avait eu un cauchemar et qu'il était venu la réconforter. Elle pouvait également rêver qu'il était son amant, qu'elle était une fille plus âgée et que cela était plus juste pour elle, sa situation et son état. Elle pouvait s'illusionner qu'il était son meilleur ami, qu'il était là pour la choyer et la chérir. Et elle pouvait ainsi prétendre qu'il n'était pas le monstre qui la hantait toujours à chacun de ses pas... Et qu'il était au dessus d'elle ; encore...

Debout, s'étendant sur elle...

S'était-elle endormie ?

Mizuki lui sourit, un sourire où des dents blanches transparurent malicieusement.

« Eh bien, monstre, n'était-ce pas adorable ? »

Elle ne pouvait se retenir de lui sourire en retour. Elle, qui ne pouvait que le regarder avec admiration.

Le son d'une braguette se fit entendre lorsque Mizuki releva son pantalon. « N'oublie pas le test demain, chapitre treize et quatorze ! », murmura-t-il lui-même embarrassé, dirigeant ses yeux loin de la minuscule créature.

Naruto ne faisait juste que le regarder entre ses diaphanes pupilles.

De longs et d'innocents cils...

* * *

_Quelque chose est bizarre avec moi... _pensa Naruto vomissant pour la vingtième fois de suite. _Que se passe-t-il avec mon corps ?_

* * *

Ino snobait vicieusement la petite blonde marchant vers elle, en dévergondant son corps d'une rude manière qu'elle avait prise de sa mère :

- Salut la Grosse ! la salua-t-elle _mélodieusement_, encore en train de porter cet hideux gilet orange à ce que je vois !

_Je porte ce gilet seulement parce que tu m'as dit de le mettre... Car tu as __dit__ que les grosses devaient justement cacher leur poids..._

Naruto tourna la tête en souriant piteusement.

Sakura était là également... Toujours présente aux côtés d'Ino... Elle devait toujours s'incruster dans une discussion qui ne la regardait pas :

« Tu pues le vomis comme d'habitude ! », lui sourit la peste aux cheveux roses bonbons avec mépris.

Naruto baissa la tête. Elle s'assit sur la balançoire ; celle qui était toujours abandonnée comme personne d'autre ne désirait la toucher après avoir été utilisée par elle. C'était toujours après les cours que ces deux filles venaient la harceler, encore et encore, comme toujours...

« Tu as vraiment besoin de surveiller ce que tu manges, la Grosse ! » rajouta Sakura, « ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas de parents que cela signifie que tu peux faire ce que tu veux. »

Naruto traça de petits cercles avec son pied dans la terre.

Ino agita rudement deux doigts devant les yeux sombres de la blonde. « Eh ! Eh ! La Grosse ! Nous étions en train de te causer ! »

Naruto releva la tête.

- Je suis désolée Ino-san, Sakura san, qu'étiez-vous en train de dire ? demanda Naruto avec politesse.

_Pourquoi suis-je si calme ? Pourquoi suis-je donc si polie ? Oh... Que je suis fatiguée...Mon gros ventre est comme une sangsue, une sangsue pompant toute mon énergie..._

Son ventre formait une large bosse, une très grosse bosse pour une bien si petite créature bien qu'en vérité, il n'était pas si gros... Elle portait toujours sa même veste orange, qui la camouflait avec ses shorts gris lui descendant jusqu'à ses genoux, mêlés à des chaussettes cachant également ses jambes enflées. Les minuscules chaussures qu'elle portait étaient encore plus minuscules en comparaison du reste de son corps. Elle ressemblait à une misérable créature, une misérable créature fatiguée de tout. Ses cheveux étaient enchevêtrés, sa face présentait une grimace permanente et seuls ses yeux ressortaient de sa peau désolée ; elle était l'image même de la petite fille zombifiée.

Et alors, sentant sa misère, les deux autres filles qui étaient haïes et qui se faisaient pareillement brutaliser par leurs camarades se retournaient vers une cible plus petite et plus facile d'accès... Naruto était la seule qu'elles pouvaient blesser au travers de leurs piètres et risibles insultes. Et Naruto supportait la douleur... cette blessure... ainsi que toute la haine qu'elle emmagasinait dans une place secrète de son cœur, une place qu'elle montrait seulement à une seule personne ; Mizuki... Lui qui la saisissait dans ses bras et qui la consolait en la laissant pleurer sur son épaule, qui lui pardonnait, enfin, à elle...

Pardonner et encore pardonner...

Finalement, lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait plus marcher ; elle se roula en boule du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, pour supporter ce ballon gonflé qu'était son ventre, qui était devenu presque aussi gros qu'elle ne l'était elle-même... elle qui pleurait silencieusement sur un coussin, rêvant de cauchemars d'un monstre sortant de son estomac et la finissant.

* * *

Mizuki la nourrissait.

Mizuki lui apportait de l'eau.

Mizuki lui pardonnait.

* * *

Et enfin, la douleur commença.

En premier lieu, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une secousse la réveillant cahotée. Silencieusement, elle priait pour que le monstre de son estomac ne la tuerait alors qu'elle retombait dans un sommeil épuisé.

Alors... les secousses reprirent. Avec plus d'ardeur et d'insistance, causant l'enfant émancipé crier une poignante angoisse, mais les secousses se terminèrent assez vite, et ne reviendraient la déranger que pour un instant plus tard.

Le premier signe de cette terrifiante souffrance fut l'éclaboussure entre ses jambes. Elle n'était pas encore soulagée de pouvoir marcher toute seule et Mizuki nettoyait comme d'habitude son bazar après son passage en l'aidant à se relever, avant de la jeter dans la baignoire remplie d'eau froide. Mizuki lui pardonnait alors pour ensuite lui faire la grimace, lui disant ô combien elle était hideuse et repoussante autant qu'elle l'était, en lui avouant qu'il se demandait même comment il pouvait la supporter... Mais c'était une évidence, lui assurait-il, qu'il devait être certain que le travail était fait, et que son putain de chakra ne lui laisserait tuer la créature.

Ainsi, Naruto devint négligente à propos de cette répulsive éclaboussure... jusqu'à qu'une sorte d'alarme lui signale dans sa tête qu'il était temps... et que cela arrivait...

Et surtout ; qu'elle n'était pas prête.

C'était horrible ; elle poussa un hurlement si fort que celui-ci l'étourdit. Son agonie était au-dessus de tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti !

C'était un monstre, une créature qui se collait à elle... et qu'importait le nombre de fois qu'elle frappait son estomac, hurlait ! Celle-ci refusait de s'en aller, refusait de la laisser... tout en revenant constamment à la charge :

Infamie, horreur, agonie...

Naruto cria douleur cette nuit. Cri, qu'elle alimenta durant des jours, des nuits, des semaines même.

C'était inflexible et impitoyable.

Tant qu'au final, elle céda :

Elle trouva un bout de verre pointu par terre, puis tenta de s'ouvrir là où son monstre intérieur tentait de s'échapper en lui écrasant ses vertèbres avec une chose qu'elle trouva incroyable dure.

Alors, enfin... la souffrance absolue allait bientôt cesser.

Naruto s'évanouit, flasque, épuisée... mais quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle lui soufflait de ne pas s'endormir. Quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle lui ordonnait de regarder.

Elle entendit quelque chose crier.

Elle baissa alors son regard sur la chose la plus immonde qu'elle n'avait jamais vue.

Mais en dépit de ça, pour quelques raisons que ce soient, étrangement... Naruto l'adorait.

Et ce fut dans cette euthanasiante félicité qu'elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Mizuki se trouva là lorsqu'elle se réveilla :

- Chut. Ne dit rien, retourne à l'école et oublie tout.

- Où ? Quoi ? croassa Naruto.

« Fini... » soupira Mizuki, « fini pour de bon... Terminé. »

Sa voix avait un aspect définitif. Une sorte d'immense poids semblait se soulever de Naruto pour atterrir sur l'épaule de l'homme qui lui sourit apaisé.

Le corps de Naruto commença alors à se convulser intensément. Un tremblement terrible qui lui ceignait le cœur de folie, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux d'horreur :

- Non, non, non, non ! cria-telle désespérément. Je veux-

- Nous n'obtenons pas toujours ce qu'on veut, n'est-ce pas ? lui coupa Mizuki, moi qui espérais une fille facile, au lieu de ça, j'ai une affaire de neuf mois avec une fille qui était _supposée_ être trop jeune.

Naruto cligna des yeux avec confusion avant de répéter inlassablement des « Je veux ! » en tendant les bras, puis s'arrêta lorsqu'elle remarqua que Mizuki demeurait stoïque à son égard.

« Mien ! », rajouta-t-elle embarrassée d'une voix tragiquement fébrile... Sa gorge lui brûlait si intensément que ce fut la seule chose qu'elle arriva à dire.

Mizuki se mordit les lèvres pensivement en la fixant. « Bien... », intima-t-il finalement, avant de souffler : « Mais tu ne diras à personne ce que tu as ici, ou que cela a même un rapport avec moi ou sinon... »

Il la fixa durement.

« Je le tue, toi avec. Compris ?! »

_Me tuer ?_ « Oui... » _Pourquoi agit-il si étrangement ?_

Mizuki se leva puis se dirigea vers la porte.

Naruto sourit au paquet bleu qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

- Merci...

Mizuki lui sourit amèrement en retour avant de battre des cils apparemment surpris, voir touché.

- Hum.. Ouais... Bien... murmura-t-il, en regardant loin d'elle - de honte ?

Naruto adressa un sourire éblouissant à la créature. Des cheveux blanc-neige teignaient sa légère face bronzée où de petits yeux bleus se perçaient, ainsi qu'un minuscule braillement s'en échappait, révélant de parfaites dents blanches.

« Tu sais que tu es une merveilleuse petite chose, » souffla la petite blonde.

Il y eût un bruit sournois, et les yeux de la fille se connectèrent soudainement avec de furieuses pupilles brunes.

« Toi... », grogna Mizuki dangereusement en lui saisissant sèchement le poignet, « ne le dis à personne, ou je tuerai la _merveilleuse petite chose_ que tu portes dans tes bras, saisis ? »

La petite fille acquiesça.

Et Mizuki lui daigna un rictus, tirant sur son T-shirt d'une seule main, où avec l'autre, il prit dans sa poigne l'un des petits seins de Naruto qui étaient assez développés en dépit de son âge.

« Crois-tu vraiment que tu seras capable d'allaiter cette chose seulement avec ça ? »

Elle se pinça les lèvres pour se prévenir d'extérioriser sa peine tandis Mizuki riait aux éclats en la laissant filer.

Il était bien trop fort pour elle, et il l'avait pleinement sous sa coupe. Comme il se_ délectait_ d'avoir une telle impression de puissance sur elle ; « Toi, sale gosse ! », murmura-t-il sinistrement, « Tu risques d'avoir des difficultés avec cette créature, d'autant plus que personne ne t'aidera ! »

Naruto acquiesça faiblement. Elle devait tout accepter ; si ce n'était ne serait-ce que pour avoir l'acceptation d'un homme qui autrefois avait été gentil avec elle.

* * *

Elle voyait Mizuki à l'académie. Elle tentait de lui sourire, de lui parler, mais toujours, il l'ignorait. La seule reconnaissance qu'elle recevait était les petites enveloppes contenant une poignée de yen, et qu'elle trouvait dans son sac de temps à autre.

La bouche de la sangsue en dessous de son shirt l'atteignit tout d'un coup, puis suça.

- Tu prends trop, murmura Naruto à la chose en lui souriant tout de même, malgré tout.

Même si elle mangeait autant qu'elle le pouvait, elle était toujours fatiguée, surtout tôt dans la matinée. La terreur de ne savoir que faire lorsque la sangsue braillait la ceignait continuellement et lui faisait ressentir un besoin permanent de s'en occuper.

« J'arrive ! », hurla d'ailleurs cette fois là Naruto en courant de la chambre. Elle sortit du tas la créature gémissante en soupirant : « Pourquoi ne puis-je pas te laisser seul pour partir à l'école ? » En colère, elle réalisa qu'elle devait encore nettoyer les draps. Elle hocha la tête.

_Il doit certainement avoir un moyen __plus simple _de faire...

* * *

Naruto courrait vers une femme qui portait une créature ressemblant exactement à sa sangsue.

« Excusez-moi madame... »

La femme se retourna en arrière comme elle avait entendu quelqu'un prononcer cette légère complainte. Elle fut surprise de trouver une adorable petite fille blonde avant de lui roucouler doucement : « Oui, très chère ? »

Naruto blanchit légèrement à l'étrange surnom que lui avait attribué la femme, mais elle préféra l'ignorer au final.

- Je me demandais ce que c'était, requit-elle en pointant la sangsue que la femme portait.

La femme eut un rire perlé.

- Ceci, jeune fille, est mon bébé.

_Bébé ? La sangsue était un bébé ?_

- Et comment obtenez-vous en un, madame ? questionna poliment Naruto.

La femme rougit.

- Eh bien... répondit-elle embarrassée, c'est une question pour ton papa et ta maman petite. Où sont-ils d'ailleurs ?

La femme regarda aux alentours gênée, réalisant que personne ne venait réquisitionner l'enfant.

- Alors, comment faites-vous pour vous en occuper ?

La femme hocha la tête dépitée à la jeune fille.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter avant un bon moment. Va plutôt voir ta maman, ma mignonne... rétorqua-t-elle. Naruto la vit s'en aller au loin, comme si elle fuyait sa présence - _comme tous les autres_.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi aurais-je à m'en inquiéter plus tard ? J'ai besoin d'aide pour la sangsue tout de suite_ _!_

Naruto se permit de verser des larmes d'injustices, mais elle les nettoya aussitôt qu'elles avaient été versées.

* * *

Elle leva un doigt autoritaire.

« Retourne dans ta barquette, sangsue ! » commanda-t-elle, luttant contre la volonté d'un enfant qui apprenait marcher de prouver désespérément ses talents à sa mère. Celui-ci essayait tout le temps de grimper sur ses épaules, malgré qu'elle lui dise constamment non de la tête.

Elle tenta d'ailleurs de le ramasser et de le remettre dans sa boite - celle qui résidait à côté de son lit. Cette même boite était remplie de couvertures blanches, où seul un unique jouet fait-maison y était disposé. Celui-ci ressemblait plus à une chaussette incrustée dans une autre qu'autre chose en vérité.

- Espèce de singe ! gronda Naruto au bambin qui l'escaladait et lui donnait un gros bisou baveux sur sa joue marquée.

- Ma ! piailla l'enfant avec tant d'enthousiasme qu'elle fut obligé de répondre exaspéré par un « Oh superbe ! _Maintenant, _tu as appris à parler ! »

Elle sentit son apparent écœurement un magnifique sentiment l'étreindre à ce moment. Toutefois, avant qu'elle ne réalise que son propre bébé avait déjà recommencé à piailler... Ce qui la fit soupirer encore : « Tu n'es pas prêt de la fermer de si tôt, c'est moi qui te le dit... »

- Ma ! Ma ! Ma ! rétorqua avec verve le bambin.

Naruto planta un gros bisou sur le front de l'enfançon, alors qu'elle se préparait à le remettre dans sa boite avec l'habilité tirée tout droit de l'Académie.

* * *

Pour la douzième fois d'affilé, Naruto se trouva elle-même à toiser un gros F rouge sur son test.

Pour la troisième fois de suite, elle tenta de l'oublier aussitôt en cachant la feuille venant d'être remise.

L'ayant aperçu, Ino s'assit à côté d'elle en poussant un gloussement : « Ha ! », pesta Ino en couvrant son propre B, « on dirait que la grosse Vache a raté un autre test ! »

Naruto lui convia un sourire affable en répondant avec désinvolture : « Je suis spéciale, je présume. »

Et comme tous les jours, les élèves commencèrent alors un très stupide jeu innommé, auquel néanmoins tout le monde jouait : ce jeu était un concours de celui ou celle qui obtenait tel ou tel score. Celui-ci ne semblait bien entendu suivre aucune logique, considéra Naruto, qui avait sagement appris à laisser filer combien elle obtenait à ses devoirs, avec quelques autres qui luttaient ardemment pour avoir une bonne note, mettant en relief leur souffrance et leur inaptitude devant l'ensemble de la classe.

Sakura la surdouée, quant à elle, s'écria comme d'habitude de façon tapageuse : « Cent ! J'ai eu un _cent _! »

« Eh bien, mêmes les moches ont leur jours, n'est-ce pas Sakura ? », rétorqua haut et fort Naruto cette fois là avec délectation.

Quelques personnes parmi les commis rigolèrent mais les membres régulières du Sasuke Fan Club les firent taire du regard avant de fixer Naruto avec détestation. D'autres filles que la blonde teigneuse ne connaissait pas s'empressèrent de chahuter en criant à tue-tête que "Naruto était la fille la plus stupide du monde" puisque "_Sasuke_ avait eu aussi un cent et que Naruto n'était rien qu'une grosse _Vache_ avec de gros seins, trop bête de toute façon pour être aussi intelligente que le _dernier Uchiwa_."

Naruto rougit d'embarras et de rage d'être victime d'une telle coalition, mais réussit à s'affirmer fièrement en rétorquant vicieusement :

- Marrant... Et moi qui pensais que les filles qui filtraient avec des bâtards, ne récoltaient au final que des bâtards, et que personne ne pensait au final qu'elles étaient si intelligentes que ça.

Crack !

Les yeux bleus de Naruto s'écarquillèrent momentanément lorsqu'elle sentit une vive douleur lui ceindre la face alors qu'elle était projetée au sol. Levant la tête, écartant une mèche rebelle, elle vit Ino munie d'un sourire méprisant vers elle avec une main levée dans sa direction.

Ino l'avait giflé comme elle avait traité Sasuke de bâtard.

Ino lui tira la langue.

Naruto se leva promptement, poings serrés, prête à se battre, mais Ino recula rapidement, connaissant la dangereuse réputation de Naruto lorsqu'elle était en colère.

Naruto la regarda de fait avec mépris battre en retraite auprès de sa troupe de harpies. Soufflant de hargne, elle se tenta de se calmer en fermant résolument les yeux, la lèvre gercée et la joue boursouflée. Elle avait été prévenue qu'au prochain combat qu'elle engageait, elle serait suspendue... et cela amoindrirait ses chances d'être diplômée et Dieu sait de comment elle avait besoin de ce diplôme.

Ino venait d'une famille riche et haut placée. Naruto savait tout autant que ses parents pourraient s'assurer qu'elle n'obtienne jamais son diplôme s'il arrivait qu'elle ne touche ne serait-ce qu'à un ongle de leur fille. Et comme Naruto n'avait personne de toute façon pour prendre sa défense, elle ravala la dernière once de fierté qu'elle détenait encore en ouvrant des yeux remplis de larmes, avant de se rasseoir définitivement et de se jeter ainsi délibérément en pâture aux hyènes présentes dans l'amphithéâtre, soit huit des dix femelles de la classe.

Les bras croisés, elle savait qu'elle devait digérer ce problème coûte que coûte :

Avoir un diplôme et devenir ninja était la seule façon qu'elle détenait de gagner assez d'argent pour prendre soin de sa petite sangsue. Elle rêvait d'obtenir ce diplôme pour qu'un jour, elle puisse envoyer son fils à l'Académie, où il pourrait réussir bien mieux que jamais elle n'aurait l'occasion de le faire, tel Mizuki, qui était de son côté un magnifique Chuunin et qui était le père de la sangsue. C'est pourquoi elle devait apprendre à vivre avec des idiots. Toutefois...

Bien plus tard...

Elle était si _fatiguée_.

* * *

Elle ne pouvait acheter la nourriture de bébé lorsque la sangsue en demandait. Si elle essayait, les commis la regarderaient de dédain et pire, s'ils étaient d'une génération au dessus, ils essaieraient simplement de passer la nourriture de bébé au travers d'un scanner pour lui refuser au final de la lui donner en lui faisant payer cher de sa folie.

Donc...

Si elle voulait acheter de la nourriture pour bébé en forme de carotte, elle achetait des carottes et du lait ensemble qu'elle broyait à la maison.

Si elle désirait des pois pour bébé, elle prenait des pois et du lait qu'elle broyait ensemble à la maison.

Elle disposait quatre jarres dans son cabinet où chacune avait un nom associé, comme « Carottes », « Pois », « Haricots Verts » et « Patates ». Elle n'était pas sûre si les patates étaient en fait une sorte de nourriture pour bébé, mais elles étaient si faciles à concasser...

Les ramens et le riz étaient les choses les moins chères au dehors, et elle était absolument satisfaite du fait qu'elle adorait les ramens !

Si elle n'aimait pas la nourriture pas chère, cela aurait causé beaucoup de souffrances inutiles de toute façon...

* * *

Elle faillit à son test d'admission.

Elle faillit à son fils.

Elle faillit à Mizuki.

Elle faillit au Hokage.

Elle faillit à elle-même.

Elle faillit à Iruka.

Elle faillit à tout le monde, mais d'autant plus grave ; les autres élèves de l'académie avaient fait des paris qu'elle échouerait et ils en gagnaient désormais le tribut.

Elle faillit indéniablement à Hinata qui était la seule qui avait pariée _pour_ elle alors que tous les autres avaient misé l'intégralité de leur argent _contre_ elle. Et elle avait échoué... Maintenant, Hinata devait rembourser de l'argent à une bande de joyeuses créatures déjà faites ninjas et qui étaient rémunérées pour leur clairvoyance d'avoir prévu l'échec de l'idiote de la classe.

Il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

* * *

Mizuki marcha jusqu'à elle alors qu'elle oscillait sombrement sur la balançoire. Le cœur de Naruto rebondit à sa vue, bien qu'elle ne montrait pas sur son visage. Elle le ne ressentait pas qu''elle lui a été refusée l'examen car c'était _lui_...

Les yeux humides et d'expectation, elle leva alors la tête dans sa direction, et le vit lui affirmer avec un sinistre rictus : « Tu sais, je trouve que Iruka-san a été bien cruel, mais il y a un autre moyen de passer, un _autre test_ de passage... »

Et comme une folle, elle le crut.

* * *

Mizuki était faux ! Il avait tort ! Comment pouvait-il _être_ juste ?! Comment pouvait-il _avoir_ juste ?! Comment pouvait-elle être_ un monstre_ ?!

* * *

Alors, il tenta de la tuer.

* * *

Iruka la sauvait ?

* * *

_QU'EST-CE QUE JE SUIS AU JUSTE ?!_

* * *

Ikura lui sourit calmement malgré tous ses bandages :

« Tu comprends tout maintenant ? »

Naruto lui sourit avec brillamment en retour malgré les récents événements avant de déclarer avec clarté pour la première fois depuis des années :

« Oui, je suis... une Jinchuuriki. Le vassal d'un monstre, pas le monstre lui-même ! »

Satisfait d'avoir sauvé l'une de ses élèves, et de l'avoir faite sorti de l'ombre, l'homme blessé lui froissa joyeusement les cheveux, tandis que Naruto, dans une plaisante complainte, acheva son dixième et dernier bol à Ichiraku.

- C'était délicieux ! soupira-t-elle enfin repue.

- Fait attention à surveiller ton poids ! Je me rappelle encore d'il y a pas si longtemps en arrière à l'académie...

Naruto gloussa :

- Je ne vais certainement pas devenir grosse comme ça, encore, Iruka ! Jamais ! lui assura-t-elle avec un immense sourire.

Une étincelle brilla alors soudainement dans ses yeux comme si elle venait de réaliser quelque chose.

« Eh Irukua sensei ! Mizuki est parti hein ? Il ne reviendra jamais ? »

Iruka acquiesça, fronçant légèrement les sourcils à la manière familière avec laquelle Naruto se référait au traître aux cheveux blancs. Il la vit s'écrier joyeusement :

« J'ai quelque chose de _merveilleux _à te montrer, alors ! »

Mais la vit rajouter également moins enthousiaste :

« Je n'étais jamais capable de te le montrer avant comme Mizuki m'avait dit qu'il nous aurait tués, "ça" et moi si jamais je l'avais fait »

Le ton final de la phrase finit sur un murmure. Une sonnette d'alarme retentit immédiatement dans la tête de Iruka et il jeta une invraisemblable quantité d'argent liquide sur le comptoir avant qu'il ne se penche soudainement vers Naruto en la fixant intensément :

- Mizuki a dit qu'il te tuerait ? l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Naruto acquiesça avec exubérance :

- Et je ne l'ai jamais montré ou n'en ai parlé à personne avant ! Mais je peux te le montrer maintenant puisqu'il est parti et que je suis désormais une ninja à part entière !

Elle prit la main de Iruka en l'emmenant avec elle, au grand malheur du chuunin qui récupérait encore de ses blessures.

Naturellement, elle fit une halte abrupte en face de la porte de son appartement et Iruka faillit se ramasser contre le mur en raison du soudain arrêt. Naruto déposa un doigt sur ses souriantes lèvres, en demandant à Iruka de demeurer discret. Pour l'amuser, Iruka plaça à son tour un doigt sur sa bouche, signifiant qu'il comprenait tandis que ses yeux brillaient par leur gaieté et sa propre curiosité.

Naruto inséra la clé dans la serrure et s'infiltra dans l'appartement avec un maximum de soin alors que Iruka la suivait toujours de près.

Il fut surpris de l'état du logis. À première vue, il semblait être dans un désordre complet jusqu'à ce qu'il en réalisa le but caché ; les couvertures et les coussins étaient entreposés sur le sol pour se matérialiser en une sorte de tapis, une nappe épaisse mais tombant en lambeaux ceignait la table et tous les objets pointus ou dangereux étaient positionnés le plus haut possible, et de même, tous les appareils ménagers étaient impeccablement rangés dans un même coin en vérité.

Il sourit encore à la jeune fille avec fierté en lui froissant affectueusement les cheveux alors que de son côté Naruto prétendait de ne pas aimer sa gestuelle en ronchonnant. Iruka, toujours souriant espiègle, regarda autour de lui avec curiosité.

- Alors, quelle est cette 'merveilleuse chose' que tu voulais me montrer ?

- Elle est dans la caisse dans la chambre, je ne la laisse jamais sortir dehors à moins que je sois là, et j'ai même placardé des barricades anti-singe, rétorqua Naruto en franchissant la pièce menant à sa chambre.

Iruka lui questionna silencieusement.

- Tu as un singe comme animal de compagnie ?

Naruto le fixa confuse.

- Non. Pourquoi aurais-je donc un singe ?

Iruka hocha la tête pour dissiper la question. Il s'étira un peu, grimaçant à son douloureux dos mais un sourire inquisiteur retourna aussitôt sur ses lèvres.

- Alors, où est cette _merveilleuse_ chose ?

- Là ! Naruto ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et Iruka la suivit encore à l'intérieur. La chambre était encore plus remplie que le salon tant qu'elle débordait en draps et en coussins de partout. Exceptés certains habits qui avaient été jetés sur le haut d'une commode, il n'y avait seulement que deux piles de vêtements, un petit lit, et un assez large carton empaqueté dans du linge blanc. En outre, il semblait également y avoir une balle de jeu qui avait été apparemment emportée de l'Académie ainsi qu'un shuriken en caoutchouc.

Sur le lit, cependant, se convergeait toute l'attention de Iruka :

Un minuscule petit garçon portant un survêtement d'un gris terne était endormi au milieu du divan, s'enroulant autour d'un coussin. Il avait des cheveux d'un blanc crayeux, mêlé à du blond clairsemé. Il s'agrippait à un jouet qui semblait être une chaussette sur lequel on avait dessiné un visage souriant avec une autre chaussette enfouie à l'intérieur de l'autre. Le petit garçon bavait allègrement sur le lit et constituait l'image absolue de l'adorable enfançon.

- C'est ma sangsue, murmura Naruto devant le chuunin ébahi.

- Naruto, c'est un _enfant ! _chuchota d'effroi Iruka tant qu'il n'arriva à arrêter le tremblement de ses mains.

Le petit garçon aux cheveux de neige ocre, s'étira légèrement au bruit de leur voix, mais il agita seulement sa main avec légèreté, comme pour enlever une mouche volante qui lui aurait bourdonnée à l'oreille.

- N'est-il pas merveilleux ? témoigna Naruto en levant ses yeux vers son tuteur figé, c'est le mien Irukai-sensei !

Ledit Iruki prit une profonde inspiration :

« Où l'as-tu trouvé ? »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils :

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Iruka clarifia en déglutissant :

- D'où tu sors cet enfant ?

Naruto prit un moment pour comprendre sa formulation, mais visualisa enfin ce qu'il voulait dire, même si elle prit le sens de sa phrase dans une voie totalement à côté.

- Je l'ai eu de Miruki-sensei ! C'est le mien et celui de Mizuki, souffla-t-elle en dévoilant ses grandes diaphanes pupilles, bien trop embarrassée pour utiliser des mots crus tels que « sexe » ou « viol » , comme depuis longtemps déjà, elle avait réalisé ce que Mizuki lui avait en réalité fait mais Iruka comprit pour sa part ce qui s'était vraiment déroulé.

Iruka ferma les yeux pour n'intimer qu'un « bien ». Il rouvrit ses yeux en les convergeant sérieusement vers la jeune fille blonde. Ses mains ne tressautaient plus mais sa mâchoire demeura serrée alors qu'il disait ces mots :

- Naruto... Tu aurais dû le dire à quelqu'un... À n'importe qui...

Il vit son visage frustré, et craignit une crise.

- Mais Mizuki m'avait dit qu'il nous tuerait tous les deux si j'avais prononcé ne serait-ce qu'un mot à son sujet ! protesta-t-elle vigoureusement tant qu'ils tournèrent tous deux leur tête, inquiétés d'avoir réveillé le bébé, mais il se rendirent compte qu'il était toujours profondément endormi.

Le chuunin soupira alors lourdement, et passa sa main à travers sa manne brune pour se calmer :

- Et... Mizuki s'en est-il occupé ? demanda-t-il en tentant de se concentrer sur le problème.

- _J'ai_ pris soin de lui Iruka, _pas _Mizuki-sensei. Mizuki en est peut-être le père, mais il est une affreuse personne ! s'écria vivement Naruto.

Iruka lui lança un feint sourire en acquiesçant.

- Oui, Mizuki est une personne affreuse. Alors il en est finalement le père... Et pourquoi t-a-t-il demandé de prendre soin de l'enfant ? Était-il effrayé car il allait être marié... Ou...

Il laissa sa question en suspens.

- Je lui _ai demandé _Iruka, car Mizuki voulait juste l'oublier. Mais je ne pouvais pas. J'aime cette singe-sangsue... bébé... rajouta Naruto après un moment en hésitant sur la formulation... chose... finit-elle lamentablement ne sachant exactement comme appeler son fils.

Iruka la fixa un moment.

- Mais pourquoi en prendrais-tu soin Naruto ? Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? Pourquoi t'es-tu incombée d'une telle responsabilité malgré tous les problèmes que tu avais déjà à l'Académie ?! Pourquoi as-tu presque sacrifié ta vie, ta vie de ninja, et ton avenir pour un enfant qui n'est que le fruit d'un...

Iruka se figea un moment avant de prononcer le terrible mot et hocha la tête avec incompréhension puis la regarda sévèrement en la fustigeant alors :

« Tu n'es qu'une orpheline Naruto ! Avec seulement l'allocation dédiée à une orpheline de Konoha ! Comment as-tu donc pu penser que tu serais capable de l'élever seule ! »

Au moment où il allait rajouter qu'elle aurait pu le laisser à l'académie, elle lui cria dessus en levant ses poings :

« Nous avons été _parfaitement _bien en notre seule compagnie Iruka ! Pendant tout ce temps où _personne _n'a osé m'accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard ! lui rétorqua-t-elle rancunière en levant des yeux rageurs vers lui. Même toi ! Personne ! Je dis bien personne n'a daigné même faire attention à moi pendant ces douze années de solitude que j'ai vécues ! Et tu veux que je lui fasse subir un tel sort !? Et tu veux peut-être qu'il vive comme moi j'ai vécu !? Je l'_interdis _! Ou du moins, je l'_interdirai_ tant que j'aurai un souffle de vie »

Elle saisit violemment la main de Iruka, immobilisée devant un tel éclat de sa part, puis elle lui montra alors du doigt :

- Regarde le Iruka ! Il est en pleine forme ! Il est sain, heureux, vigoureux !

Elle lui dévoila alors un sourire radieux en regardant celui qu'elle montrait puis rajouta : « il peut même prononcer plein de mots maintenant ! »

Iruka la fixa durant un long moment sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende l'enfant sur le lit prononcer un « Ma ? » retentissant. Il baissa les yeux vers lui pour y contempler de grands yeux bleus familiers.

- C'est Iruka, prononça Naruto à côté.

Iruka se retourna vers elle.

- Un ami...rajouta-elle.

Elle souriait toujours avec ferveur tandis que le Chuunin continuait de la regarder. Il rebaissa ses yeux lorsqu'il entendit l'enfant bailler et piailler un «sawut ». Malgré lui, et malgré ce qu'il représentait, Iruka ne put que répondre en fermant les yeux:

« Salut... »

« Peux fouer vec mua ? », demanda le petit garçon avec espoir. « Foue beaucoup ! Ballon ! Et Chaussette-san ! », s'exclama-t-il en levant son « jouet » d'une petite main.

Iruka le contempla un long instant...

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

L'enfant cligna des yeux en ouvrant grandement la bouche.

Iruka se retourna interrogateur vers Naruto, qui rougit furieusement :

- Étais-je supposée lui donner un nom ?

Iruka poussa un long soupir et bifurqua son regard plusieurs fois entre la blonde et l'enfant blond-neige.

Il questionna silencieusement :

« Naruto ? »

Naruto lui répondit avec de grands yeux bleus remplis d'attente.

« Oui ? »

- Si cet enfant est bien l'enfant de sa mère...déglutit-il devant Naruto qui le fixait toujours aussi intensément : « Quand l'as-tu eu ? » demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Ils se fixèrent un moment, et Naruto ferma finalement les yeux au bout d'un temps si long qu'il parut durer une éternité :

- Trois ans... murmura-t-elle devant Iruka transi d'effroi. Elle rouvrit des yeux d'un bleu polaire face à lui, des yeux qui ne recelaient nulle merci, ni pour la vie qu'elle avait vécu, ni envers les personnes qui avait permis qu'elle aie vécu jusque là une telle vie.

Elle rajouta avec une voix terriblement sombre :

« Et ce... lorsque j'avais dix ans, le douze Décembre. »

Elle se tut et Iruka la regarda peinée, la gorge serrée... Il demanda maladroitement encore une fois.

« En es-tu certaine ? »

Elle étrécit ses yeux de colère et rétorqua âprement :

« Certaine d'avoir donné naissance ? »

Sa voix était pleine de mépris et de hargne, une hargne qu'elle avait retenue pendant des années et des années, et qu'elle délivrait enfin sur l'homme qui l'avait tout juste sauvé dans la nuit qu'ils avaient partagée.

« Ma ? » bredouilla l'enfant au ton dur que prenait sa mère, observant cet échange de ses grands yeux bleus où reluisait l'innocence ; la pureté.

Toute la colère, ainsi que toute la haine disparut du visage de Naruto pour ne laisser place qu'à un doux sourire. Elle prit délicatement son enfant dans ses bras protecteurs, le faisant pousser ainsi un piaillement de joie. Elle toisait toujours Iruka-sensei avec la fierté propre à celle d'une mère qui portait sa plus belle réalisation.

Elle annonça alors :

- Je le nommerai Saru, au nom du seul homme qui m'a aidé dans ma vie.

Perdu dans tout ce bazar, le nouveau baptisé Saru tenta encore s'insérer son pouce dans sa bouche que Naruto enleva encore une fois distraitement. Il remit son pouce dans sa bouche et Naruto le ré-enleva avec plus d'intentionnalité. Ils se regardèrent un moment ainsi et Iruka ne comprit le bref échange qu'ils partagèrent :

- Il est toujours comme ça...

Celui-ci se retourna vers Iruka en lui retournant de grands bras chaleureux.

- Je t'aiveux !

Naruto eût un sourire amer.

- Et il dit ça à tout le monde, et à toute chose, puisque c'est la première phrase qu'il a apprise.

Naruto releva son regard vers Iruka qui était encore confus de la situation. Il était en train d'hésiter entre prendre ce garçon dans ses bras et refuser son étreinte car Iruka pensait que tendre les mains vers lui était comme tendre les mains vers l'abominable traître du village, l'homme ambitieux, l'homme immonde qui avait violé une innocente enfant démunie. Un lâche. Un salopard même...

Et ce... Jusqu'à ce que Saru lui envoie son sourire le plus resplendissant et que Iruka lui sourit en retour. Il lui rappelait alors momentanément ce qu'avait été auparavant son partenaire, son camarade, son ami, et il se remémora également la provenance de cet enfant qui était le fruit d'un crime.

Iruka hocha la tête.

Non, personne n'était jamais responsable de sa nature. Iruka le savait, comme il savait que Naruto le savait, et qu'il savait également que cela avait été le sort qu'ils avaient tous deux partagé en tant qu'ex-parias du fait de leurs origines. Comment pouvait-il haïr un être qui n'avait commis aucun méfait, qui n'avait même jusque là à peine vécu ?

De ce dilemme, Iruka ne put alors que tendre les bras vers l'enfant que Naruto lui confia enfin. Il ressentit finalement une étrange sensation, une sensation comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti ; ce sentiment d'accomplissement pour avoir effectué son devoir, soit celui de perpétuer une descendance et un avenir, un futur pour les racines dégringolantes du verdoyant village de la Feuille. Se ressaisissant de son émoi, il perçut la voix fluette alors de Naruto parvenant à ses oreilles :

« L'aimes-tu ? »

Il cligna des yeux surpris par l'absurdité d'une telle question, à laquelle il rétorqua avec un doux sourire :

- Oui. Bien sûr que je l'aime ! Puisqu'il provient de toi... rajouta-t-il en redonnant l'enfant à sa mère.

- M'en voudrais-tu si je le disais au Hokage ? demanda d'une voix tranquille Iruka en la regardant avec un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin. Je veux dire, pour tout... pour lui... et pour son nom...

Naruto hocha la tête avant de fermer les yeux.

- Non... Une chose juste...

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ceux-ci s'embrasèrent d'une vive langueur rougeâtre :

- Ne le dis ni à Ino-pig, ni à Sakura-truite, ni à tous ces sales gosses de l'académie s'étant gaussés de mon échec à l'examen. Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent, eux qui m'appelaient la _Grosse Vache_, eux qui se sont moqués de moi pendant ma grossesse et mon malheur, eux qui ont osé se foutre de moi alors que je peinais à survivre tandis qu'eux baignaient dans l'oisiveté de leurs clans et de leurs riches familles.

Ses larmes se tarirent avant même de s'écouler tandis que Iruka la contemplait figé et estomaqué devant l'amère dureté dont était atteinte la nouvelle génération qui semblait, en l'absence d'atroces guerres, présenter des vices que ne portaient avant les ninjas de Konoha. Seule Naruto avait conservé cette dignité propre aux anciens guerriers. Et dans tout son bagage académique, Iruka s'en rendait compte enfin désormais ; seule elle avait conservé la vigueur propre au shinobi : la bravoure, la ténacité face aux difficultés et le désintérêt de soi pour le bien commun.

Mais ceci n'empêcha pas Iruka d'être malgré tout étonné de la fermeté qu'allait prendre Naruto entre ses incisives finement limées :

« Ni même à **Sasuke !** »

* * *

_Fin du prologue, et début d'une nouvelle histoire qui s'ouvre et éclot..._


	2. Chapitre 1

**~ Chapitre 1 ~**

* * *

Au cours des jours qui suivirent, Iruka demanda à Naruto de prélever sur son enfant une emprunte sanguine pour confirmer scientifiquement le fait que Saru était véritablement son enfant, ou du moins, qu'il était lié avec elle. Il remplit toutes les procédures concernant son recensement à Konoha et le Sandaime intervint même directement dans les mesures à suivre le concernant...

Quant à Naruto, elle était retournée à l'Académie ninja pour terminer le reste de son année scolaire jusqu'à l'obtention véritable de son diplôme de genin :

* * *

- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, la Vache ?! l'interpella Sakura.

Naruto, à l'air légèrement fatigué, était rentrée discrètement dans l'amphithéâtre tout en portant sur elle son gros gilet orange habituel qui camouflait ses traits, à la seule différence qu'il trônait sur son front un serre-tête ; celui des ninjas de Konoha.

- J'ai obtenu mon diplôme, assura-t-elle simplement sans rien ajouter d'autre, alors qu'elle regagnait sa chaise - sa place entre les vivants.

Toutefois, le problème avec sa place était qu'_ils_ avaient disposé leur attribution en ordre alphabétique, signifiant qu'elle - _U_zumaki - était placée juste devant Sasuke - _U_chiwa ; le ténébreux garçon qui avait toujours son menton posé sur son dossier dans une attitude illisible, si ce n'était qu'il semblait constamment broyer du noir sous les cris incessants d'admirations des fangirls qui l'idolâtraient et qui lui battaient farouchement leurs cils poinçonnés de soie.

Ino, qui, quant à elle n'appréciait guère le positionnement actuel de la fameuse blonde, ni le fait qu'elle avait réussi à passer l'examen d'admissibilité, se tint alors devant elle en lui grognant au visage :

- Comment se fait-il que tu ais réussi à passer, Bimbo ?!

Naruto lui daigna un sourire hautain sur un ton légèrement condescendant :

- Tiens, Ino-pig ! Salut en fait !

L'autre n'en prit gare et saisit l'épaule de Naruto en tentant de la chasser de sa place :

- Dégage de là ! Je veux m'asseoir à côté de Sasuke-kun, gronda sourdement Ino avant de décrier : « Et puis je suis sûre que de toute façon, Sasuke-kun ne veut pas s'asseoir à côté d'une grosse comme toi ! »

- Quarante quatre, murmura sombrement Naruto. _Je pèse seulement quarante quatre kilos. Même Jiji me dit que je suis maigre._

- C'était quoi ça la Grosse ? s'écria Ino en la fusillant du regard.

Naruto la dévisagea en retour.

Ino était belle, et Naruto le savait lorsqu'elle fixait ses longs cheveux cuivrés d'or qui amaigrissaient encore plus sa fine silhouette qu'elle pouvait montrer sans gêne, si ce n'était qu'elle n'avait autant de formes qu'elle. Naruto savait que Ino maîtrisait l'art du déhanchement autant qu'elle comprenait toujours tout à propos des garçon. Si elle le voulait, elle aurait même pu faire tomber amoureux d'elle n'importe quel garçon de la classe. N'importe quel garçon malheureusement, sauf par coïncidence celui qu'elle visait ; soit Sasuke.

Alors, se demanda Naruto, pourquoi Mizuki avait-il _choisi_ elle si Ino était véritablement la plus belle ? S'il avait vraiment voulu d'un jouet pour s'exercer jusqu'au jour où il aurait été marié, pourquoi n'avait-il donc pas choisi la fille la plus jolie ?

Et à la place, Mizuki avait jeté son dévolu sur elle, qui n'était ni jolie - ni fine. Elle n'était juste qu'une bouillante jeune fille à la manne blonde virevoltant partout, si bien qu'elle-même n'arrivait à _la_ "dresser" qu'après des heures et des heures de soin. Elle montrait ses cheveux en général que sous forme de deux couettes ou de nattes entrelacées, qu'elle était bien trop nerveuse pour couper. Alors, de fait, ses cheveux atteignaient sa taille ondulée en jugulant ses formes rebondies et marquées. Chacune de ses mèches rebelles lui conférait d'ailleurs un aspect sauvage, d'indomptée. Elle avait trois cicatrices lui mariant les joues qu'elle ne montrait que rarement et timidement. Elle se camouflait tout le temps dans son suit orange et ample qui ne dévoilait, ni ne mettait en valeur une once de son physique précoce.

En vérité, Ino embêtait Naru de son côté seulement parce qu'elle y avait été encouragée par ses parents, et qu'elle pensait en miroir que Naruto était extrêmement belle, même si elle était (ou avait été) grosse. Une sorte de jalousie s'était imprégnée en elle, puisque tous ses efforts paraissaient inutiles devant la beauté presque naturelle de l'autre blonde. Ses propres actions, au propre dépit de Ino, avaient engendrée chez l'autre jeune fille une haine et un rejet à la fois des autres que de soi en retour. Un dégoût de soi, portait à l'extrême chez Naruto, qui se matérialisait par une attitude nonchalante sur sa propre apparence.

Les seuls moments où Naruto se trouvait belle en réalité, était lorsqu'elle voyait dans Saru son reflet partiel. Celui-ci s'exclamait d'ailleurs tout le temps qu'elle était la plus belle, la plus merveilleuse maman du monde, qui était pour tout dire son compliment habituel et typique, partagé par tout les enfonçons sur terre de son âge - et c'est pourquoi Naruto n'en tenait pas compte. Elle savait bien que cela lui permettait en outre de profiter de la nourriture "d'adulte" que Naruto lui refusait normalement et qui ne lui permettait d'avoir seulement que sa bouillie.

Soupirant intérieurement sans le montrer du moindre, Ino contempla Naruto lui maronnant hostile alors qu'elle restait figée sur sa chaise :

- Je n'ai rien dit, Ino-pig...

Elles détournèrent tout deux la tête sans rien rajouter de plus jusqu'à qu'un garçon aux marques rouges lui ceignant les joues s'exclama non loin d'elles :

- Comment es-tu passée alors ?

Ce garçon du nom de Kiba paraissait sincèrement curieux mais la question sembla venir pour Naruto comme une insulte, si bien qu'elle ne lui répondit avec désinvolture qui était son _seul_ véritable moyen de _défense_ :

- Je suis juste... phénoménale, je suppose.

Ino renifla bruyamment à son haussement d'épaule :

- Tu veux dire que tu es juste un phénomène de foire ?

L'attention de la salle convergea vers elles alors que Ino rajouta moralisante sous le regard d'adamantine de Naruto.

- De plus, _excuse moi_, mais une grosse comme toi ne mérite pas d'occuper le siège de la future Dame Uchiwa, et je doute bien qu'une vache comme toi pourra jamais prétendre à ce titre !

Naruto roula des yeux d'être encore sermonnée en raison du _grand ténébreux _derrière elle qui ne faisait de son côté que contempler le spectacle de loin comme il aurait regardé distraitement un combat de chats dans la rue en sortant de chez lui.

Naruto décocha alors un sourire méprisant à Ino et se leva mystérieusement en prononçant un « Oh! Fort bien! Je vous laisse donc avec _Sasuke _». Sur son chemin d'atteindre un dossier placé à une extrême rangée de la salle, elle s'arrêta un moment devant le ténébreux garçon en le regardant intensément de ses deux grands yeux bleus :

- Qui y a-t-il de vraiment si spécial à ton propos ?! demanda-t-elle franchement hargneuse.

Tous se retournèrent alors que Sasuke relevait son regard apparemment lointain pour le reposer sur celui de la bonde inflexible. Ils se contemplèrent ainsi pendant un moment en ignorant le grabuge autour d'eux.

Boom Boom...

Une goutte de sueur perla de la joue de Sasuke.

« Hn ! » se fit entendre de sa gorge, réaction supposée normale de sa part, tel n'importe quel adolescent mâle étant dérangé dans sa _méditation _profonde par une femelle agaçante l'échauffant de manière insaisissable, le forçant ainsi à tourner la tête.

Naruto, pour sa part, se coucha alors sur son dossier pour mieux observer son visage. Le ténébreux garçon dut ainsi retourner sa tête dans sa direction. Sans le soupçonner, les deux se rapprochèrent lentement petit à petit, se préparant l'un et l'autre à une _rencontre_ plus qu'embarrassante.

Sasuke, étudiant de son côté du coin de l'oeil le visage rapproché de Naruto, se permit d'évaluer la _situation _s'offrant à lui :

_Elle est... Belle, quelque part... Je veux dire, elle était plutôt enveloppée avant, d'où tout le monde l'appelait la Grosse, mais il semblerait désormais qu'elle ait gardé son poids sous contrôle. Ses yeux sont certainement les plus beaux que j'ai..._

Au moment où il réalisa qu'il pensait à de telles inepties, il grinça des dents.

_Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça ! Abruti ! Je dois m'entraîner... mais où ces cicatrices proviennent-elles donc ? Elles lui donnent un aspect presque... exotique... Oui ! Un charme en quelque sorte... Et ses cheveux, toujours noués en une longue natte, définitivement sauvage, comme une... une... une Lionne! Oui... Elle est telle une lionne. Et elle n'a pas cette voix craquante et perçante que toutes les autres filles ont. Sa voix est bien plus grave, mais également plus féminine. Sensuelle et aguichante, comme ses lèv..._

Il hocha la tête à la surprise de toute le monde.

_Insensé__ ! Elle n'est qu'une idiote de cette stupide classe inutile ! Grr ! Quand va-t-elle donc dégager ?! N'a-t-elle jamais compris le terme "d'espace personnel" ?! Stupide fille..._

Naruto le scrutait également en retour, pensant intensément tout en enfouissant ses yeux dans les siens :

_Sasuke… Il ressemble à une fille... Mais ses yeux... Il semble toujours être dépressif et taciturne, comme s'il se moquait de tout ! Sa chevelure est cool et lui va certainement bien, même si elle ressemble à un cul de canard._

Un sourire se matérialisa sur la bouche de Naruto à cette pensée.

_Il est plutôt beau, je suppose aussi... et... musclé... comme Mizuki..._

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle se retrouvait projetée en avant malencontreusement.

Un silence ceignit la salle devant les deux ninjas à moitié debout, figés... et avec leurs lèvres collées !

Naruto bondit en arrière effarouchée. Allongée au sol, elle le fixa tout en nettoyant sa bouche vivement, luttant contre l'envie soit de l'insulter de façon cinglante, soit de pousser un cri de frustration et de terreur mêlées.

Sasuke de son côté, qui la regardait toujours en retour, hésitait entre la relever pour l'attirer vers lui afin de l'embrasser une fois de plus, ou même carrément de se jeter sur elle par terre.

Ils furent toutefois désarçonnées par le cri perçant d'une banshee rose se réverbérant à côté d'eux.

- Naruto ! Salope ! Tu as osé voler le premier baiser de Sasuke !

* * *

« ...Et l'équipe numéro Sept sera composée de Sasuke Uchiwa... »

Sasuke croisa mentalement les deux doigts, ne voulant pas s'humilier en agissant de cette façon mais était si nerveux qu'il ne put s'empêcher de réciter malgré lui un mantra intérieur.

_Pas une fangirl... Pas une fangirl... Tout sauf une fangirl !_

« ...Sakura Haruno… »

_PUTAIN DE MERDE ! UNE FANGIRL !_

- Oui ! Oui ! Prend toi ça Ino-pig ! Haha ! Sasuke sera mien !

- Non ! Iruka-sensei ! Comment pouvez-vous l'attribuer dans son équipe ?!

Iruka soupira. « ... Et finalement Naruto Uzumaki.»

Sasuke battit de yeux surpris, comme il luttait paradoxalement avec l'envie de sourire lorsqu'il perçut le nom de Naruto s'élever. Finalement, il se calma _lui-même_ en épargnant une pensée _touchante _à son autre _lui-même :_

_Une fangirl aux cheveux roses bonbons inutile et une fille blonde qui ne me semble pas assez abrutie pour faire quoi que ce soit pouvant te déranger dans ta quête de vengeance._

Pendant qu'il était occupé à gérer ses nouveaux _problèmes_ et que Sakura était partagée entre hurler de joie ou de rage, Iruka confia à Naruto un regard compatissant. Il ne voulait pas la placer dans une équipe avec deux personnes qu'il savait qu'elle méprisait avec passion, mais en raison de ses notes faibles, il était bien forcé de le faire.

Naruto soupira et laissa retomber sa tête sur son dossier, se demandant simplement si elle devrait pas se fracasser la tête contre un mur et mourir, s'épargnant ainsi la peine d'être dans une équipe mélangée avec le con de Uchiwa et la Sakura-peste... Avant qu'elle ne réalise que Saru serait très probablement horrifié que sa mère ne revienne le chercher après son premier jour de garderie.

Elle se sourit à elle-même introspective : garderie... L'utiliser lui permettrait de l'épargner la migraine de revenir à la maison avec un bébé terrifié, les larmes aux yeux par le fait d'avoir été resté seul pendant des heures. Maintenant, elle pouvait l'amener au service spécialisé "24/7 Garderie Flamboyante Jour/Nuit", qui n'était qu'à quelques pas de son appartement où elle pouvait l'y déposer à chaque fois qu'elle verrait le besoin de sortir. La garderie était spécifiquement établie pour les parents seuls, qui détenaient également la prenante vie de Ninja.

Même si elle était la plus jeune mère là, la plupart des infirmières surveillant les enfants avaient été mises au courante de son histoire, et s'étaient liguées pour la soutenir avec ferveur, si bien que Naruto elle-même avait été satisfaite de la sécurité de Saru. Hier, lorsqu'elle et Iruka furent sortis pour aller dans un magasin où ils y avaient dépensé une considérable quantité d'argent dont le donateur fut le Hokage, ils en avaient profité pour le débourser en jouets, vêtements et nourriture pour bébé, ainsi qu'un véritable lit d'enfant ; et tout ça, seulement pour Saru.

Naruto avait refusé, malgré l'offre du Sandaime, de partir de son logis décrépit où elle avait préféré plutôt faire le tour des magasins en compagnie "d'un représentant de l'ordre" pour se fournir en appareils ménagés, avec des coins rembourrés cette fois, ainsi qu'un nouveau tapis, et une salle de bain rénovée avec un carrelage flambant neuf, de même qu'une véritable baignoire pour se doucher, au lieu d'un simple arrosoir.

L'emprisonnement de Mizuki avait marqué le début d'une nouvelle vie pour elle, et elle était enthousiasmée de comparer les différences entre sa vie avec Saru, et celle d'avant.

« Allô !? La Grosse ? »

Naruto releva la tête. Sasuke, Sakura et elle-même étaient les seuls restants dans la salle d'attente. Elle devait s'être assoupie pendant un bon moment pour qu'elle n'ait remarqué le mouvement des autres équipe, et maintenant; Sakura la secouait avec force...

- Ôte tes pattes de là, Sakura-peste ! gronda profondément Naruto, se courbant pour s'échapper l'empoignade de fer de l'autre fille.

- Pff ! J'essayai juste de te réveiller, pas besoin d'être vulgaire ! renifla l'adolescente évaporée.

Sasuke roula des yeux de loin. _Tu étais celle qui a engagée la conversation en appelant Naruto-chan 'la Grosse'..._

- Et pourquoi donc ? grogna Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.

- Hum ! J'étais juste... tu ronflais ! rumina Sakura, et c'était énervant !

Naruto coula littéralement sur sa chaise en réussissant à se retenir de glapir en retour :

- J'ai à peine dormi la nuit dernière, peut-être parce que j'étais fatiguée ! Et tu aurais pu me laisser pioncer jusqu'à que le 'sensei' montre ses fesses !

- Mes oreilles me faisaient atrocement mal ! Tu ronfles comme une porcasse !

_Elle ne ronflait pas... Elle respirait seulement, quoique bien fort effectivement..._ rajouta Sasuke dans sa tête. Il vit Naruto répliquer avec succès munie d'un sourire :

- Au moins, je ne ressemble pas à une truie.

- Ghragh ! Salope !

- Vielle peau !

- Sumo !

- Sumo ?! Tu es celle qui pue comme une...

« ... Est-ce possible que vous deux... la fermez... juste... deux secondes ? », les interrompit Sasuke en levant les bras exaspéré.

Les deux filles furent déboussolées comme si elles croyaient entre des voix autant celle de Sasuke leur paraissait peu familière. Elles se retournèrent finalement vers lui après un moment de latence... Et Sasuke remarqua pertinemment que Naruto le toisait avec une feinte surprise teintée d'une évidente moquerie, comme s'il n'avait été qu'un quelconque chien de faïence... tant, qu'il l'entendit s'estomaquer :

« Ça... Ça parle ? »

Regard de Sasuke

Sakura fit la sourde oreille, et écouta pleinement la complainte de Sasuke en se prosternant figurativement devant lui.

« Oh ! Mon pauvre Sasuke-kun ! Tu as dû avoir un malaise avec cette vipère à côté de nous ! »

Regard de Naruto.

« Tu vas bien Sasuke-kun, tu n'as pas une migraine ? », demanda Sakura d'une voix nasillarde, tentant de mettre la main sur son front.

Tentant seulement car Sasuke saisit sa main et l'enleva sèchement loin de lui ce qui la fit s'étonner de peur avec de grands yeux ouverts :

« Un problème Sasuke-kun ? »

- Il vient juste te demander de te la fermer et tu es encore en train d'hurler ? commenta Naruto, amusée de l'échec évident de l'autre jeune fille.

Regard de Sakura.

- La ferme ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que t'en sais sur Sasuke, toi, la Grosse ?!

Sasuke grimaça et laissa retomber sa tête dans ses mains, gémissant silencieusement sur sa malchance d'être coincé avec _deux coéquipières_.

- Je ne m'hasarde pas de savoir quoi que ce soit à son sujet, Sakura-peste, ni même sur toi ! Comme tu ne sais rien à propos, ou peut-être ferais-tu mieux de rentrer ton attitude bien loin dans ton cul où il appartient, stupide métis rose ! contra vicieusement la blonde.

Sakura l'ignora, ainsi que le grognement qui en suivit, pour s'asseoir à côté du siège de Sasuke, lequel dont Ino s'est fait une joie de débattre avec Naruto quelques instants avant, mais qu'elle avait clamée de son plein droit une fois que le sensei de Ino était venu la prendre Dieu ne sait où.

« Eh bien Sasuke ! _J'adorerai en savoir plus sur toi _! »

Regard de Sasuke

Naruto pouffa.

Sasuke retourna sa tête vers Naruto.

Sakura retourna sa tête vers Naruto.

Naruto retourna sa tête vers le mur.

Le mur n'avait pas de tête, donc ne pouvait retourner sa tête nulle part ailleurs.

Naruto soupira de subir un tel destin.

Sasuke retourna un visage colérique vers Sakura lorsqu'il remarqua que les jambes de l'autre jeune fille commençaient à s'aplanir dangereusement sur les siennes.

Il s'écarta violemment de sa place et entendit soudainement Naruto imiter la voix _criarde_ de Sakura :

« Oh oui Sasuke ! Comme j'adorerai mieux te connaitre ! Laisse moi te prouver que je peux agir comme une véritable salope et voler nos deux virginités réunies en nous faisant rêver cette nuit même avec ma main collée sur ton cal-bute »

Sasuke les lorgna toutes les deux. Sakura, pour avoir effectivement agi comme une putain, et Naruto, pour avoir été proche de l'avoir fait, _en vérité_, _presque_ _rire_.

« Oh! Peut-être devrais-je défigurer ta face... Mais attends ! Quelqu'un l'a déjà fait ! », hurla Sakura en rougissant furieusement.

Naruto réagit complètement différemment de ce qu'avait attendu Sakura. Au lieu de répliquer en retour, elle leva silencieusement une de ses mains pour se toucher la joue. Au moment où l'un de ses doigts bâtit le contact avec l'une de ses cicatrices, elle retourna sèchement la tête vers la fenêtre et rapprocha ses genoux proche de son menton, refusant de reconnaître le commentaire de Sakura au dessus de ça.

Se sentant légèrement culpabilisée devant sa réaction, mais arrivant à s'en dépatouiller, Sakura occupa les dix minutes suivantes à tenter d'attirer l'attention de Sasuke, où ledit Sasuke, qui prétendait que la mouche qui volait dans l'air paraissait plus intéressante à regarder qu'une banshee rose bonbon, était en train d'étudier minutieusement les motifs que prenait la natte vagabonde de Naruto, Naruto qui quant à elle contemplait une très familière balançoire à l'extérieur, tentant de ne penser à la nuit précédente où la seule personne qu'elle n'avait réellement cru lui avait révélé qu'elle occupait dans ses entrailles un véritable monstre qui tentait continuellement de la tuer, si ce n'était de prendre le contrôle de son corps.

Observant tout ceci, un Jounin passablement énervé se tint au milieu de la salle, en se demandant si l'un de ses élèves notifierait un jour qu'il était là. Bien sûr, il n'était pas pressé, et il se contenta seulement de poser son dos au dossier appartenant au maître de conférence en sortant son bouquin à l'orange reliure.

Un gloussement pervers ne tarda pas à se savoir trois minute après auprès des trois autres. Les membres de l'équipe disfonctionnelle se regardèrent les uns les autres pendant un moment avant de détourner la tête vers le nouveau venu.

- Est-ce du porno ? fut obligée de demander Naruto qui avait reconnu la même reliure de livre que celui provenant de la bibliothèque personnelle de l'homme ayant enfanté son fils.

- Possible, répondit Kakashi en baissant le livre sous son nez, mais je ne te le passerai pas pour autant.

- Je ne veux pas de ton putain de porno ! s'exclama Naruto comme agitée.

Ses yeux étaient rouges, notifia Kakashi, mais pas en raison d'un quelconque chakra démoniaque mais parce qu'il lui semblait qu'elle était en train de pleurer et décidant de ne le pointer à voix haute à tous ses élèves ici présents, il se tut. Naruto était probablement la seule à pouvoir se réclamer le droit de pleurer à ce moment.

Il choisit aussi de supprimer la vague de nostalgie qu'évoquait son visage de même qu'il retenait avec toute sa contingence de ninja d'élite un autre raz-de-marais émotionnel mêlée à de la culpabilité de le submerger en se souvenant ce qu'il avait vu dans son appartement, et de ce qu'il avait lu sur son fichier.

_Nom: Naruto Uzumaki (treize ans) . Famille: Mère, K- Uzumaki (défunte). Père, inconnu. Parents, aucuns. Descendance, Saru Uzumaki (trois ans)._

- Ma première impression sur vous est que je vous déteste. Et vous avez un besoin sérieux de travailler votre sens de l'observation, leur admonesta le ninja aux cheveux blancs défiants la gravité. En passant, il nota bien le reniflement méprisant de Naruto, le rougissement intense de Sakura ainsi que le regard scrutateur de Sasuke sur lui.

« Je vous attends sur le toit ... », leur déclara-t-il, disparaissant promptement.

* * *

- Alors, pourquoi ne nous présenterons-nous pas l'un à l'autre ? Dites ce que vous aimez, ce que vous aimez moins, vos occupations ainsi que vos rêves...

- Pourquoi n'y allez-vous pas en premier Sensei ? Juste pour montrer l'exemple... lui défia Naruto en le regardant toujours rancunière.

Kakashi haussa les épaules et leur annonça la couleur :

- Très bien, mon nom est Kakashi Hatake... Ce que j'aime ? Cela ne vous regarde pas...Ce que je n'aime pas non plus... Je suppose que j'ai pas mal d'occupations en effet... Mes rêves ? Jamais vraiment penser à leur propos...

Ses élèves le toisèrent ahuris :

- A votre tour maintenant. La rose, tu commences.

Sasuke renifla, une veine transparut sur le front tordu de Sakura, et Naruto le fixa simplement.

La fille désignée se leva, faisant face aux autres durant la présentation :.

- Mon nom est Sakura Haruno. Ce que je n'aime pas son les jours de pluie, Ino-pig, et la Grosse.

Naruto tiqua, Sasuke hocha la tête et Kakashi se cacha son unique oeil gauche révélé.

- Ce que j'aime...

Sakura regarda vers Sasuke, rougit puis détourna la tête.

Tous clignèrent des yeux.

- Ce que je rêve...

Sakura regarda vers Sasuke, rougit puis détourna la tête.

Naruto toussa, et Sasuke regarda Naruto.

- Mes occupations sont...

Sakura regarda vers Sasuke, rougit puis détourna la tête.

Et Sasuke, Naruto ainsi que leur sensei furent succinctement énervés par ses tics. Surtout Sasuke qui fut la cible de ses foudres, remplies d'adoration douloureusement évidentes comme si la délurée s'imaginait déjà leur jour de mariage but en blanc. Celle-ci s'assit d'ailleurs à côté de lui en établissant un contact répulsif, le faisant battre en retraite vers Naruto en réussissant à le faire asseoir près de l'autre fille qui les ignorait, si bien qu'ils se touchaient presque, et que cette fois, il ne semblait se soucier de ce contact.

Kakashi qui avait observé tout ce manège se contenta de prononcer un :

- _Intéressant_...

Il ne commenta pas plus.

« Ton tour, la bonde. »

Naruto regarda son sensei et ne s'embarrassa même pas de se lever pour sa présentation.

- Mon nom est Naruto Uzumaki. J'aime les ramens, les fleurs comme les tournesols ou les pissenlits, Saru-ouji, Iruka-sensei, et le Vieil Homme de Hokage, bien que pas dans cet ordre. Ce que je n'aime pas sont les vielles peaux aux cheveux roses...

Sakura regarda Naruto qui regarda Sasuke alors qu'elle lui tirait la langue en continuant :

« Ainsi que les bâtards qui se croient au dessus de tout les autres, sans oublier Ino-pig. Mes hobbies sont... »

_... m'entraîner et prendre soin de Saru..._

« ... pas du tout votre affaire, et mes rêves seraient de devenir un jour Hokage et peut-être de me dégoter un marri... »

_... qui ne serait dérangé par ma mocheté ou Saru..._

« ... mais ceci n'est pas prêt d'arriver... »

Même si elle avait murmuré la dernière partie, Sasuke l'avait entendu mais ne paraissait pas être du même avis.

- Hmm... réalisa Kakashi en se retournant vers Sasuke. Ton tour, emo boy.

Sasuke siffla dangereusement à ce surnom improvisé.

- Mon nom est Sasuke Uchiwa. Il n'y pas beaucoup de choses que j'aime et beaucoup que je déteste. Mon occupation est de m'entraîner dans le but de tuer un certain homme, répliqua-t-il de façon monotone tout en se renfrognant ; _Saru-ouji ? Le prince Singe ? Mais c'est qui ça encore bordel !_

- Demain, terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe Sept à sept heures le matin. Ne prenez pas de petit déjeuner puisque nous allons avoir... de l'entraînement de survie... leur informa Kakashi en hésitant apparemment sur le terme adéquat.

- Entraînement de survie ? Mais nous avons pratiquement fait que ça à l'Académie ! s'écria Naruto.

- Pas ce genre d'entraînement.

Kakashi leur décocha un clin d'oeil.

« Mais si vous ratez ce test, je devrai vous renvoyer à l'Académie. Je me fous de savoir qui vous êtes ou de quelles notes vous y aviez. Vous avez juste à savoir que si vous ratez ce test, vous êtes fichus. »

Il ricana devant leur mine ébahie.

« Autant dire que vous êtes mal barré considérant votre _merveilleuse_ prestation d'avant et du fait que je n'ai jamais accepté un seul étudiant avant vous ! »

- Nani ?!

- Nani ?!

...

- Hn…?

- Et rappelez-vous, ne déjeunez pas surtout ! leur avertit Kakashi joyeusement avant de disparaître.

Sakura se leva discrètement, semblant être légèrement sonnée, et sourit avec splendeur vers Sasuke en tentant un sourire vers Naruto.

- Alors, ça vous dit qu'on mange ensemble ?

- Par nous, bien sûr, tu signifies toi et Sasuke pendant que Naruto plante sa tête dans un arbre ou autre chose... formula Naruto les bras croisés.

Sasuke roula des yeux et Sakura se retourna hautaine vers Naruto en mettant ses poings sur ses flancs.

- Provenant d'une fille qui aime les ramen et les pissenlits ? Pour ta culture la Grosse, les ramens sont remplies de calories et de saletés extrêmement non seines pour toi et les pissenlits sont de mauvaises herbes, pas des fleurs ; ce que tu devrais savoir si tu avais quelque points de QI supplémentaires qui te permettraient alors sans doute de plus que doubler les digits de ton coefficient intellectuel.

Naruto feula :

- Les ramen sont délicieux et les pissenlits mêmes si ce ne sont que des mauvaises herbes sont belles et indomptables ! J'adore regarder les abeilles émerger de leur pollen, et d'emporter avec elles leurs graines donc si tu veux bien m'excuser que je place les pissenlits parmi mes fleurs préférées.

- Pourquoi ne pourrez-vous la fermer tout deux et rentrer à la maison déjà ? Vous devriez plutôt vous préparer pour le test au lieu que d'attenter de vous tuer verbalement, intervint Sasuke en marchant au loin les mains dans les poches.

En le regardant partir, Naruto fut frappée par un inexplicable sentiment de convoitise. Elle l'écarta immédiatement comme une partie de son désir de trouver un marri et hocha la tête.

Comme cela avait certainement dû se montrer sur son visage, Sakura lui convia un rictus et lui souffla à l'oreille.

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais l'avoir de toute façon, la Grosse, alors n'y pense même pas. Tu auras déjà des difficultés à trouver un homme qui te supportera assez pour être _ton_ homme.

Une perceptible vision de douleur franchit les yeux de Naruto lorsqu'elle s'en alla tel un vent de tempête.

* * *

« Je mérite d'avoir un mari ! », grogna Naruto comme elle broyait de la nourriture pour Saru qui était en train de jouer avec un hochet en forme de cheval et qui faisait son habituel ''vroom, vroom'' en hommage à d'étranges raisons toujours restées intrinsèques auprès de Naruto.

« J'ai suffisant de problèmes à gérer... de toute façon... »

Elle écrasa son pot sur la poêle, provoquant un son assourdissant. Saru ne cligna même pas des yeux, sachant que sa mère était énervée et qu'elle le saisirait lui s'il osait parler pour le faire rebondir sur diverses surfaces solides environnantes.

« Et quoi si j'ai juste regardé Sasuke! Je déteste ce bâ... »

En plein milieu, elle se rappelait oh combien ce mot pouvait être dangereux devant un enfant impressionnable dans la même pièce qu'elle.

« Pff... Je le déteste... »

Voilà qui était bien mieux puisque Saru ne détestait rien, et qu'il ne pourrait donc probablement pas comprendre.

« Stupide Uchiwa, cool et distant, rendant Ino-pig et Sakura-peste obsédées sur lui. La vie serait bien meilleure si elle n'étaient pas si cinglées à propos de ses talents de _Uchiwa_ et de ses notes de _Uchiwa_ et ses cheveux de _Uchiwa_ et de ses lèvres de... »

Naruto s'arrêta dans sa prédication et ramena étrangement sa main sur sa bouche en rougissant.

« Moman... », demanda Saru. « Je veux gros manger ! », supplia-t-il.

Naruto baissa les yeux, et les connecta avec les siens, de gros, bleus yeux de bébé tant qu'elle faillit fondre.

- Non Saru. Tu dois manger de la bouillie. Tu ne dois pas manger du gros manger à moins que tu sois sage et que tu ne mordes les autres enfants qui ne le sont pas.

Saru bouda mais il céda sa moue lorsque Naruto lui apporta une tasse avec des peintures de canard dessus.

- Aime canards ! Aime tasse !

- _Boire_ tasse, Saru-ouji ! ordonna Naruto.

- Aime boire ! répliqua-t-il avec contentement en essayent de faire boire son nouveau jouet de cheval la tasse de sirop.

« Bien... Il est certainement un condensé de joie, n'est-ce pas ? »

- T'aimeux ! sourit Saru à la silhouette près de la fenêtre.

Naruto se retourna avec de grands yeux, laissant le pot et le bol sur le comptoir pour se dépêcher d'enlever son tablier blanc.

« Sensei ! » le salua-t-elle embarrassée maladroitement mais Kakashi leva sa main pour l'arrêter.

- T'inquiète. Je me suis juste arrêté devant ta maison pour voir si tout allait bien, et j'étais curieux de connaître le fameux _Saru_ Uzumaki.

Il dévoila un sourire œillé au bambin de trois ans qui lui sourit pleinement en retour.

- Ne lui dites pas ça ou il aura un ego équivalent à Sasuke-tem... Je veux dire Sasuke-san, se rattrapa Naruto avant qu'elle n'insulte le Uchiwa.

- Aime ego ! s'exclama Saru en enfourchant son pousse dans sa bouche.

Kakashi observa Saru avec curiosité, en venant finalement à conclure que l'enfant de trois ans aimait tout, déduction confirmée plus tard par ce qu'allait piailler Saru :

« Aime cheval-san ! Aime homme fenêtre ! Aime Table ! Aime pousse ! Aime Ma ! Aime tasse ! »

- Il est super-actif s'excusa Naruto en offrant une chaise à Kakashi devant sa nouvelle table ovale.

Kakashi hocha la tête et au lieu de ça offrit un paquet à Naruto qui écarquilla ses yeux en demandant avec curiosité :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Juste certaines choses qu'a besoin une jeune kunoichi. J'ai relevé que tes armes n'étaient pas correctement aiguisées, et que tu n'avais pas non plus de broches en fer pour tes cheveux et que tes habits étaient un peu trop larges. J'ai supposé qu'avec tout le brouhaha que faisait Saru, la plupart des gens auraient oublié l'équipement standard qu'une kunoichi doit avoir lorsqu'elle obtient son premier diplôme, chose que j'ai aussi bien figurée, rétorqua Kakashi avec un sourire voilé.

Naruto déposa le paquet sur la table et le regarda transie, pour finalement relever son regard vers son sensei, où elle marchait avec gêne jusqu'à lui pour lui conférer une chaude étreinte. Assez rapidement, elle le laissa aller et rougit d'autant plus. Kashi avait continué de lui sourire en lui affirmant en levant les bras qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal :

- Juste n'oublie pas d'être prête pour demain, pour le test. Tu devras probablement réviser les compétences de base qu'ont besoin les ninjas, soit des bêtises comme le travail d'équipe, la persévérance, ou du devoir envers le village, juste pour te rafraîchir légèrement la mémoire.

Naruto eût un sourire en coin :

- Kakashi, vous n'êtes pas en train de faire du favoritisme non ?

Le ninja copieur gloussa :

- Non, je suis juste en train d'espérer que cette équipe réussira le test. Je dois dire que vous êtes une bande assez amusante à observer, affirma-t-il avant de rajouter mentalement, _et je ne faillirai pas une fois de plus la fille de mon sensei..._

« Mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que je serai indulgent envers vous, si tu ne passes pas, je serai obligé de te renvoyer directement à l'Académie. »

Naruto acquiesça avec un doux regard :

- Merci Kakashi-sensei, merci... Aimeriez-vous manger ou boire quelque chose ? J'ai du thé, et une théière donc cela ne me pendrait que quelques instants pour préparer quelque chose...

Kakashi hocha la tête :

- Non, je suis juste venu apporter ça. Si ça ne te dérange pas par contre, je peux en venir à un point très intéressant de mon livre où...

Naruto arqua un sourcil.

- Ce livre P. O. R. N. O ? requit-elle en épelant chaque lettre de ce mot offensant.

Le ninja copieur haussa les épaules tandis que Naruto le fixer avec des yeux ressemblant à ceux d'une lionne prête à se jeter sur une proie hagard.

Et Kakashi, qui savait ô combien les femmes provoquées pouvaient être dangereuses, décida de prendre la fuite ; en sautant par la fenêtre le plus vite possible.

« Aime Kaka ! » s'exclama Saru le voyant se cogner la tête par mégarde contre le bord du châssis.

- Ne lui laisse juste pas te conter une histoire le soir... murmura Naruto les yeux sombres, retirant pensivement la tête du cheval de la bouche de Saru, puis en le forçant à boire la tasse de sirop.

* * *

_Les infirmières sont effrayantes à sept heures trente le matin !_ conclut Naruto après s'être assise une bonne fois pour toute sur le Terrain d'Entraînement de l'Equipe Sept dans l'attente du reste de son équipe. Elle espérait que les plus jeunes, et les plus affûtées permanentes de la garderie prendraient bientôt la relève car la femme travaillant dans la chambre des bambins avait été... bizarre. Elle avait des cheveux violets qui sortaient de nulle part et portait des profondes cernes autour de ses yeux avec le regard fatigué de quelqu'un qui aurait dû rentrer à la maison depuis belle lurette pour profiter d'un repos éternel.

Elle lui avait tout de même confié Saru avec le soucie de lui dire qu'elle devait observer ce que mettait Saru dans sa bouche, que cela soit des objets, des jouets ou même d'autres enfants et la femme n'était même pas dérobé lorsque la petite Kunoichi lui avait passé le bambin s'appelant 'Singe'. Bien sûr, l'autre infirmière avait eu l'audace de critiquer à voix haute pourquoi la mère de Naruto avait appelé le petit frère de Naruto Saru, soit Singe. Naruto avait répliqué avec un ton doucereux que sa mère faisait deux mètres de haut, qu'elle l'avait appelé ainsi au nom du Troisième Hokage, dont le nom était lui-même Sarutobi. Même encore cette fois, l'infirmière était très bizarre... Était-ce probablement dû au fait que des gosses avaient teint ses cheveux en violet ? Ils devaient être donc certainement responsables également de son air évasé et des pétards résidant dans ses cheveux...

« Salut Naruto-chan... » lui salua une voix monotone en s'essayant à quelque mètre de là où elle était.

Quelque part, Sasuke était arrivé exactement à l'heure, avec des cheveux impeccables et absolument pas la moindre trace de fatigue sur son visage "parfait".

« Chan ? » requit Naruto, à la fois confuse de son titre honorifique, et du fait que lui n'était pas épuisé contrairement à elle.

Et il regarda au loin empourpré :

- Préfères-tu alors que je t'appelle Naruto-san ?

'Naruto-chan' hocha la tête et répondit discrètement.

- Chan est ok... Devrais-je t'appeler Sasuke-kun, alors ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je m'en moque... répliqua-t-il avec agacement.

Bien qu'il ne s'en moquait pas en réalité...

Naruto lui sourit brillamment :

- Bien. Je présume que c'est bien mieux que "bâtard", n'est-ce pas ?

- Dobe, grogna Sasuke en retour.

Naruto fixa ses pieds, tentant d'ignorer son estomac grondant et l'inquiétude pesant dans sa poitrine.

- Pourquoi t'appellent-ils la Grosse ? requit Sasuke soudainement.

Prise légèrement par surprise, Naruto prit quelques instants avant de lui répondre.

- Eh bien... j'étais avant un peu enveloppée... lui confessa-t-elle dans un murmure tant qu'elle fut étonnée qu'il l'eût écouté :

- C'est juste... en convint Sasuke se souvenant de son précédent état... Mais tu ne l'es plus, postula-t-il franchement.

_Est-ce si évident_ _? _réalisa Naruto en se regardant elle-même.

Les habits que lui avait donnés Kakashi-sensei étaient quelques shorts moulants qui lui allaient à la perfection et mettaient en relief ses formes. Elle portait à son jambier un kunai noir allié avec une pochette à shuriken ainsi qu'un T-shirt léger marron qu'elle avait choisi de ne pas porter. Elle n'était pas encore assez confortable pour abandonner son gilet orange, bien qu'elle portait encore sa frustre chemise avec sa veste orange par-dessus. Son estomac n'était pas aussi visible que d'habitude, mais ses jambes étaient biens en évidence, démontrant sa silhouette de par ses longues jambes. Sur ses pieds, elle portait simplement des sandales. Ses pieds étaient plutôt hideux, estima-t-elle en les regardant. Ils étaient bien plus larges que devraient être des pieds de filles, et ils étaient calleux du fait du nombre de fois où elle avait dû marcher pieds nus.

- Non, répondit Naruto, je suppose que les personnes comme Ino... pig n'aiment pas laisser les gens oublier à propos de leurs déficiences.

- Elle est juste jalouse, chuchota silencieusement Sasuke, ce qui fit renifler Naruto.

- Jalouse ? De qui ? De moi ? Pourquoi une personne comme elle serait-elle jalouse de moi ?

_Parce ce que tu es définitivement bien plus belle que jamais Ino ne le sera_, pensa Sasuke sans changer d'expression sur son visage. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour renier le fait qu'il avait eu une fois ou deux quelques pensées sur elle... Et étrangement, même s'il avait essayé le plus possible de ne la regarder, quelque chose ré-atirrait toujours ses yeux vers elle. Il la jugeait définitivement belle et il aimait le son de sa voix, bien qu'elle était excessivement braillarde et stupide. Il l'aimait bien donc... mais il refusait de croire qu'il y avait autre chose de plus... Mais... Il l'aimait... Elle.

Ino en revanche n'avait été rien d'autre que la pire chose que la Terre avait connu en son sein, et le pire de tout, était que Sakura n'était qu'un clone de Ino. Le surnom de Sakura d'après Naruto était assez véridique en vérité, estima Sasuke. La fille aux cheveux roses bonbon n'avait probablement pas eu une idée neuve depuis qu'ils avaient commencé l'Académie.

- Salut Sasuke-kun ! Et oh ! Salut à toi aussi la Grosse ! salua Sakura.

_En parlant du loup..._

- Tu as quinze minutes de retard, Sakura-peste ! releva Naruto.

- Vraiment ?! se moqua Saruka en semblant se téléporter momentanément à côté de Sasuke. Sensei n'était toujours pas là, alors tu ne vas certainement m'embêter sur le protocole.

- Ne me tente pas... grommela la blonde.

Sakura la regarda, et releva une différence.

- Oh ! Et tu as obtenu un autre uniforme bien que tu gardes toujours cet hideux gilet.

La fille blonde rapprocha ses jambes de sa poitrine et reposa sa tête dessus, le regard perdu dans le décor.

- Les crapris ne sont pas mal, analysa Sakura, et je suppose que tu as obtenu de l'acier pour tes broches ? Tu devrais certainement mettre plus de maquillage bien que tu n'ais besoin de surligneur mais tu as quand même besoin de nettoyer ces cernes et utiliser un lubrifiant sur tes joues pour-

- J'aime mes cicatrices, l'interrompit Naruto, et je ne mets aucuns maquillages.

Sakura haussa les épaules.

- Qu'importe, humma-t-elle en se retournant vers Sasuke. Alors? Comment a été ta mâtiné Sasuke-kun ? Te sens-tu mieux qu'hier ?

- Hn !

- Est-ce un "oui" ou un "non" ?

Naruto lui décocha un rictus.

- C'est plutôt un : "Dégage de mon champs de vision la mocheté rose !"

- Personne n'a demandé ton avis toi ! hurla Sakura de fureur en fixant intensément Naruto en retour.

Sasuke ne manqua de rouler des yeux en les voyant s'en-grainer. _L'interprétation de Naruto était la plus proche qu'on aurait pu établir de ce que je pensais..._

- Je fais aussi partie de l'équipe Haruno ! Et je n'aime pas être appelé la Grosse en outre avec de piètres insultes que tu as l'habitude de me desservir donc tu as intérêt à ne plus m'insulter ou si-

- Sinon quoi ? renifla Sakura de mépris.

- Ou sinon, je fabriquerai trente clones qui te cloueront au sol pour le reste de la journée, gronda férocement Naruto en retour.

_Et alors, je libérerai le Démon Renard à Neuf Queues, puis je me gausserai de voir ton corps enveloppé et englouti par un torrent de flammes, et alors, je me transformerai en Sasuke et te lui ferai dire qu'il ne t'a jamais et ne t'aimerait jamais ! ... D'accord, ce serait abuser de mes pouvoirs de Jinchuuriki, mais c'était quand même une douce pensée..._

« Eh bien, je suppose que vous êtes prêts... », prononça un homme mûr qui avait tout bonnement surgi du vide à côté des trois silencieux genins.

- Sensei ! Vous êtes en retard ! s'exclama Naruto en se mettant debout et en pointant un doigt accusateur vers le ninja copieur qui leva les mains dans une attitude innocente.

- Je me suis pourtant réveillé une heure en avance, mais sur mon chemin, j'ai croisé une vieille femme qui avait besoin d'aide pour traverser la rue alors il fallait bien que je l'aide mais elle s'était retrouvée être une ninja adverse qui utilisa alors un jutsu de téléportation pour m'envoyer dans une autre dimension où tout était embrasé et je fus obligé de m'auto-enseigner une technique pour renverser le jut...

- C'est l'excuse la plus bizarre que j'ai jamais entendue, soupira Sakura avant que Sasuke prenne la peine de demander réticent.

- Est-ce que cela va-t-il devenir une fréquente occurrence ?

Kakashi haussa les épaules. Un mystérieux sourire se perça en revanche de son masque :

- Ah ! Ainsi ! Le Prince des Glaces _parle _!

Ledit Prince des Glaces le fixa haineux, ce qui ne fit ressortir que d'avantage le sourire du Jounin.

- Eh bien, qui est prêt pour un entraînement pour _survivre_ ?!


	3. Chapitre 2

**~ Chapitre 2 ~**

* * *

- Entraînement pour survivre ?! s'écrièrent les trois nouveaux coéquipiers simultanément avec vigueur.

Kakashi mit la main devant son masque pour retenir un hoquet de rire de sortir de sa gorge. Toujours fixant de son œil gauche les trois genin récemment formés, il plongea alors sa main dans sa poche et ses élèves se figèrent immédiatement puis se mirent en posture de combat.

- Est-ce encore ce livre de pervers ? quémanda Naruto avec soupçon, les yeux étrécis alors qu'elle tournoyait un kunai dans sa main droite, parée pour un assaut de cet ennemi des femmes.

- Kuhuhu, pas tout à fait jeune demoiselle, clama-t-il avec un clin d'œil tandis que Sakura tournait la tête de côté écœurée.

Il ressortit lentement sa main gantée de sa poche, décorée désormais de deux clochettes en argent qui tintaient une vibrante résonance.

- Votre mission sera de me chaparder ces deux choses... certifia-t-il en les accrochant nonchalamment en évidence sur son flanc droit.

Sakura, Naruto et Sasuke comprirent immédiatement les tenants et les aboutissants de cet "examen". Celui qui échouerait à récupérer une clochette serait condamné à retourner à l'Académie, et les trois avaient chacun des raisons bien particulières de devenir ninja.

Kakashi prit une position détendue en croisant ses bras alors que ses futurs disciples hésitaient toujours à agir.

- Alors ? Qu'attendez-vous ? Si vous venez pas, je serai obligé d'employer les grands moyens !

À ces mots, à la grande frayeur des trois adolescents, le Jounin enfouit à toute vitesse sa main dans l'autre poche de son fessier gauche.

Il leur décocha un sourire amusé en voyant leur mine dépitée lorsqu'il releva sa main révélant seulement le "Paradis du Batifolage". Les deux adolescentes, en réponse, rougirent furieusement et brandirent les poings en avant. Sasuke, interloqué, demanda minutieusement en arquant un sourcil :

- Vous allez nous affronter en lisant du porno ?

Kakashi acquiesça en gloussant nerveusement alors qu'il tourna distraitement une autre page.

- Commencez quand vous voulez, le compte-minute est déjà parti de toute façon...

Après avoir échangé un coup rapide coup d'œil, Sakura et Sasuke s'enfuirent immédiatement dans les bois au loin. Naruto, cependant, qui n'avait pas bougé, réalisa un mudra créant dix clones d'elle-même momentanément. Chacune de ses clones craqua leurs phalanges.

- Eh Sensei, peut-être devrez-vous poser ce bouquin et me prendre au sérieux maintenant ?

- Hmm... le Kage bushin n'est certainement pas quelque chose à mésestimer, admit Kakashi en tournant une autre page. Cependant, _toi_ - renifla-t-il espiègle - es quelqu'un que l'on peut aisément mésestimer.

Les clones sautèrent sur lui en réponse pour lui démontrer le contraire, mais leur Taijutsu rugueux fut aisément contrecarré par Kakashi.

- Savez-vous au moins qui je suis ? demanda la vraie Naruto avec un rictus alors qu'elle se tenait devant l'homme aux cheveux d'argent.

Kakashi acquiesça avec concession.

- Ce Taijutsu demeure néanmoins toujours ce qu'il l'est ; c'est-à-dire horrible.

- Horrible ?! gronda Naruto dangereusement, n'aimant pas être sous-estimée. Elle réalisa plus de clones en les envoyant continuellement à son sensei, bien que cette fois, elle se joignit à la partie.

Toutefois, ce fut plus qu'insuffisant car malgré leur surnombre, Kakashi les écrasa toutes facilement avec un puissant coup de pied, qui dissipa toutes ses assaillantes. Ceci força Naruto à se coucher à terre, face dans la poussière. Elle tenta de se relever sans succès et abandonna cause perdue avant de lui rétorquer finalement réticente :

- N'est-ce pas inscrit sur mon dossier ?

- Ton dossier est long d'environ vingt pages, rempli d'informations inutiles et ne prend pas en compte... l'incident après l'examen d'admissibilité, lui informa-t-il sans changer d'expression.

- Oh... répliqua Naruto, quelque peu déçue qu'elle n'avait eu de titre honorifique pour avoir aidé à arrêter Mizuki le traitre. Distraite, elle laissa vagabonder alors son regard sur une pierre de bonne taille à quelques distances d'eux.

- À quoi sont donc allouées les vingts autres pages ?

- Des choses tels que les résultats de ton test de passage, un examen physique et mental ainsi que quelques bases de ta personnalité farceuse... enfin, des choses dans ce genre - si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Les dossiers de ninja sons toujours alimentés de potentielles informations superflues, pour prévenir les ninjas adverses d'apprendre quoi que ce soit sur eux.

Et il la réprimanda d'un œil sévère : « Ceci _était_ pourtant enseigné à l'_Académie_. »

Naruto rougit légèrement, puis contorsionna son corps encore une fois dans une manière qui ressemblait plus à une futile tentative de s'échapper, mais qui ne résulta qu'à bouffer d'avantage l'herbe au sol.

Elle soupira alors encore une fois :

- J'avais d'autres choses mieux à faire à l'Académie... comme dormir...

- Hmm... dormir pendant ce test ne te mènera à rien en l'occurrence, _ni ce kunai horriblement mal visé Sakura _! vociféra Kakashi en élevant sa voix, assez pour que l'autre jeune fille de loin puisse l'entendre.

En prenant avantage de ce qui avait semblé être un moment de distraction temporaire, Naruto attrapa le caillou dont elle s'était approchée dans ses précédentes tentatives, et le lança avec force vers le Jounin en priant que cet ultime essai puisse l'atteindre. La pierre atterrit malheureusement à mi-hauteur dans la main gauche de Kakashi, le faisant soupirer désabusé : « Cela risquera de ne jamais marcher... »

Il décida alors de la laisser souffler en s'éloignant de quelque pas, et en lui témoignant avec empathie :

- Je présume que tes coéquipiers ne vont de toute façon pas t'aider, n'est-ce pas ?

Le ninja copieur l'aurait en temps normal envoyé voler avec sa technique des Cents Ans de Douleur, mais il réalisa que les autres se contenteraient quoi qu'il en soit de laisser tomber Naruto à son destin. Il supposa de toute manière que ce geste aurait été un tout petit peu trop inapproprié pour une jeune adolescente ayant déjà un fils de trois ans.

Naruto se mit debout piteusement, et saisit tremblante son kunai du sol en regardant son sensei avec une rancune non dissimulée :

- Tout ça c'est de votre faute si je suis faible ! Saru n'arrêtait pas de me demander à propos de qui était "Kaka" ! gonda-t-elle de fureur à Kakashi qui esquiva son rude coup droit.

- Désolé, sourit-il amèrement en s'excusant, mais est-ce que les habits que je t'ai offert te vont bien ?

Naruto parut déstabilisée par le changement de sujet. Elle se stoppa un moment dans son enchaînement. Toujours méfiante cependant, elle ne rompit pas sa posture de combat.

Elle convia à Kakashi un sourire mitigé :

- Merveilleusement... mais... je suis désolée de n'être pas suffisamment à l'aise avec la chemise...

Kakashi agita sa main pour dissiper la gêne commençant à s'installer :

- Ne t'inquiète pas à ce propos, elle est à toi de toute façon, donc tu l'utilises comme tu l'entends... Et puis, tu t'y feras avec le temps...

Il regarda un moment Naruto basculer légèrement sur le côté du fait de son éreintement, avant qu'elle ne se reprenne bien sur ses jambes. Kakashi lui proposa alors sagement en faisant des vagues de sa main.

- Tu me sembles un peu fatiguée... Peut-être devrais-tu... Aller chercher tes équipiers te suppléer ?

Naruto courba légèrement la tête, se complut à l'indice caché et disparut entre les fougères au loin, du mieux qu'aurait pu faire une fille portant de brillants cheveux d'or et munie d'une combinaison d'un orange éclatant, qui la rendait presque douloureusement repérable. Kakashi décida avec peine d'ignorer ce point en soupirant encore de dépit.

* * *

- Sasuke ! Attends ! Je suis là pour t'aider ! s'exclama Sakura alors qu'elle écartait agacée des branches lui barrant la route, et interrompant encore une fois Sasuke qui était en train d'installer un piège.

Il la fixa un moment sans ciller et même Sakura dut se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait :

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Va aider Naruto, ou autre chose, mais _laisse moi _tranquille.

Sakura se mordit les lèvres semblant être blessée.

- Mais... j'ai pourtant beaucoup d'expérience avec les pièges ! Je peux être une aide !

_M'aider ?! Mais bien sûr..._

- Je doute honnêtement que tu ais un quelconque talent qui pourrait m'être utile. J'ai pas besoin de toi donc tu peux dégager... grogna-t-il alors qu'il se prit une branche du dessus et maudissait sa maladresse.

Sakura prétendit n'avoir entendu l'insulte en le voyant échouer ainsi, et sortit de son propre sac un rouleau de fil en fer.

- Tu vois ? Je peux même t'aider à placer un autre piège !

Sasuke renâcla avant de répliquer sèchement en roulant des yeux exagérément :

- Tu n'as même pas teint ton fil Sakura, c'est en argent brillant et cela n'illusionnerait même pas une chauve-sourie aveugle et sourde dans le noir. Va donc poser tes pièges alors et suffisamment loin des miens. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

Sakura le toisa colérique, avant de regarder ailleurs blessée en reniflant pitoyablement :

- Hum ! Très bien ! Si tu le prends comme ça !

_C'est exactement comment je le prends, abrutie ! _pensa Sasuke en la voyant s'éloigner.

- Hn ! sortit juste de sa bouche.

Après une minute et quelque d'hésitation, Sakura partit définitivement, laissant tout seul un Sasuke apaisé.

* * *

Trimant tout au long du chemin, Sakura fit de son mieux pour réprimer l'écrasant sentiment de ressentiment la saisissant. Si ce n'était assez qu'elle était sur le point d'échouer le test, mais Sasuke venait tout juste la rembarrer ouvertement. Bien sûr, pour empirer le tout, toutes les autres filles de son fan club avaient décelé les regards en douce que Sasuke portait à la fille blonde aux trois marques, mais ils avaient toujours écarté l'hypothèse qu'elle pouvait constituer une menace en raison de sa bizarrerie. Malheureusement, il avait fallu que Sasuke l'embrasse tout juste hier. Sakura avait passé la moitié de la nuit à gémir d'extase et de complainte ; jalouse en raison de sa malchance, malchance partagée par ses cinquante quatre congénères lorgnant également le Uchiwa. Combien de temps cela prendrait-il pour que Sasuke s'aperçoive qu'ils étaient pourtant faits l'un pour l'autre ?! Elle était définitivement plus jolie et plus à la mode que _Naruto Uzumaki_, qui n'était qu'un garçon manquée, et elle était en outre bien plus fine ! ... Même un peu plus maintenant qu'elle avait entamé une diète. Cela devait être sans doute à cause de son affreux front...

- Eh ! Psst ! Sakura-peste ! entendit-elle murmurer à côté d'elle avec surprise, mais elle décida de l'ignorer franchement en passant sa route. Naruto qui avait bien entendu noté qu'elle l'évitait sciemment, la fixa avec colère mais résista à la compulsion d'entamer une autre dispute avec sa _coéquipière_.

- Sakura ! Je sais comment réussir le test !

Sakura roula des yeux exaspérée et sortit un kunai de sa pochette pour récurer les ongles avant de proclamer frustre :

« _Sasuke _l'a déjà découvert ! »

Naruto cligna des yeux visiblement surprise, et paraissait même un peu dépitée, mais elle revint à la charge :

- Alors ? Que projette-t-il de faire ?

Sakura se retourna vers elle en arquant un sourcil inquisiteur :

- De quoi tu parles ?!

- Le plan pour passer le test bien entendu ! Pourquoi n'y serais-je pas également ?! Qu'est-ce Sasuke et toi planez de faire ? demanda Naruto impatiente.

- Rien ! Sasuke ne veut pas d'aide ! renifla énervée la kunoichi aux cheveux roses.

Naruto parut confuse, une bien décidément fréquente expression sur son visage.

- Mais je pensais que tu avais dit qu'il avait trouvé la solution !

- Hum ! Il l'a trouvé oui ! Soit de rester dans son coin en établissant des pièges en solitaire !

- Mais cela n'a rien à faire avec le travail d'équipe, si ?!

- Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de baratiner là ?! Il ne peut pas avoir de travail d'équipe s'il n'y a que deux clochettes pour trois d'entre nous ! Cela s'appelle les mathématiques élémentaires Naruto !

La blonde ignora son ton méprisant pour tenter de la raisonner :

- Eh bien... Je ne suis peut-être pas très futée, confessa Naruto, mais je sais ce qu'il en est. Le travail d'équipe fait parti de la réponse quelque part, et nous avons besoin de trouver Sasuke pour élaborer un plan ensemble.

- Sasuke ne veut pas de notre aide ! Il m'a chassé lorsque j'ai tenté de l'aider !

Naruto la fixa abbassourdie avant de rétorquer sarcastiquement :

- Wow, merci de m'avoir _invitée _!

- C'est pas ma faute ! Tu étais en train de te faire massacrer par Sensei ! s'écrit Sasuke devant Naruto qui hocha la tête désabusée

- Merci alors également d'avoir _tentée_ de _m'aider_.

- J'ai quand même lancé un Kunai ! remarqua Sakura victorieuse, comme si c'était une prouesse. Alors qu'elle croyait avoir gagné leur petit jeu, Naruto ne fit que la regarder un moment sans rien dire les yeux hagards, avant d'exploser dix secondes plus tard :

- Ecoute ! Nous devons trouver Sasuke et le persuader de nous aider à réussir cet exercice !

- Il ne nous écoutera pas de toute façon !

- Le pessimisme ne nous aidera pas non plus dans notre but commun.

- De même que toi, renifla Sasuke devant Naruto qui cligna des yeux un moment avec hargne.

- Woah ! Ta confiance en moi est _vraiment_ inspirante !

- Pff, parle pour toi !

Les cheveux sur la nuque de Naruto parurent alors _s'animer_ vivement alors qu'elle toisait les yeux étrécis Sakura.

- Tu es comme Saru-ouji lorsqu'il attrape froid ou lorsqu'on lui saisit sa chaussette préférée !

Sakura la regarda indécise devant cette autre bizarrerie avant de persiffler, pensant déceler l'insulte.

- Est-ce censé vouloir dire que -

- Tu agis comme une gosse de trois ans qui n'obtient pas ce qu'elle veut, Haruno ! Voilà ce que ça veut dire ! invectiva Naruto avec véhémence.

Alors que les phalanges de Sakura commençaient à blanchir, Naruto continua sa réplique :

« Nous avons besoin de réussir cette épreuve si nous voulons espérer devenir ninja et franchement, j'ai besoin de ce job mille fois plus que toi ! Tu as des parents et une grande maison, tandis que moi, je dois compter la monnaie à chaque fin de moi. Alors arrête d'agir comme une égocentrique frustrée et agit comme une Kunoichi digne ! »

À son crédit, même là Sakura fut piquée au vif devant les difficultés qu'elle savait qu'elle rencontrait tous les jours, si bien qu'elle concéda enfin :

- Pff ! Bien ! Mais ce n'est pas moi de toute façon qui convaincrait Sasuke ! C'est ton boulot, Madame-je-sais-tout ! s'écrit Sasuka devant Naruto qui haussa les épaules pour digérer l'injure.

- Bon... Et maintenant ?

Sakura acquiesça satisfaite munie d'un sourire narquois :

- Je viens juste de le quitter. Il était tout juste en train d'établir des pièges dans la clairière derrière.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux :

- Tu veux dire à droite !? Mais ce n'est pas là que vient de se dérouler tout juste cette énorme explosion ?! intervint Naruto en montrant du doigt l'explosion de fumée émergeant de la forêt. Sakura poussa un halètement terrifiée.

- Penses-tu que Sasuke pourrait être en danger !?

Sakura se mit alors à courir, laissant Naruto derrière qui maugréa un juron. Celle-ci la suivit tout au long, et semblant quelque part surprise par la vitesse de sa coéquipière. Naruto inspira bruyamment avant de prendre une brusque accélération, tout en se murmurant à elle-même presque inconsciemment sous son souffle ; « Sasuke va bien... ne t'inquiète pas... Sasuke va bien... » Remarquant ceci, Naruto hocha la tête furieusement et se concentra d'avantage dans sa course en esquivant les branches d'arbres.

Naruto n'avait jamais été la personne la plus gracieuse du monde mais elle se demandait comment les autres aspirants pouvaient sauter en travers les arbres comme si cela était une seconde nature eux. Ils paraissaient toujours glisser de branche en branche, alors qu'elle, avait toujours du mal à se réceptionner et manquait toujours de peu de se ramasser au sol.

Dans sa hâte, Naruto s'égratigna d'ailleurs à plusieurs endroits de sa personne. Des blessures, qui se mélangeaient ingracieusement avec de la terre à chaque fois qu'elle heurtait de plein fouet les branches qu'elle rencontrait.

Elle entendit alors un cri perçant provenir aux alentours.

« Sasuke ! »

C'était la voix criarde de Sakura, et cela ramena définitivement Naruto à la réalité.

- Où ? demanda-t-elle à elle-même, regardant la sylve vide qui ne semblait ne contenir que des kunai écorchés et des cendres.

Sakura hurla encore, mais cette fois, son râle se termina dans un grotesque vagissement, dans lequel, Naruto reconnut distinctement un corps chuter. Naruto se dépêcha à l'endroit où avait immergé le bruit et était inquiète pour Sakura malgré leur antipathie.

Arrivée sur place, Naruto remarqua que sa congénère était sauve avant d'apercevoir une tête démembrée qui se tenait avec absurdité en dehors du sol.

Et c'était Sasuke qui ronchonnait.

Se pinçant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire, Naruto tenta de demander calmement devant cette situation grotesque :

- Alors, on perd la tête Sasuke-kun ?

La tête la regarda et même Naruto ne pouvait résister au comique de la situation ; elle s'effondra de rire.

Sasuke poussa quelques jurons et Naruto allongée au sol en se tenant le ventre lui épargna un regard de compassion de voir le si fier Uchiwa dans une si embarrassante situation. Elle se releva et rejoignit ses coéquipiers par terre en les toisant espiègle.

- Je peux m'en sortir tout seul ! grogna Sasuke toujours rouge de colère d'être le catalyseur de tels fous rire. Naruto hocha la tête mystérieusement avec un feint sourire, et fit un signe de sa main, invoquant trois autres Naruto à côté d'elles.

- Les Bunshin ne seront d'aucune aide, Naruto-dobe ! voulut lui rappeler Sasuke à son bon souvenir, mais Naruto lui dévisagea un rictus ravageur.

- M'as-tu déjà vu une seule fois faire un Bushin, _Sasuke-kun _?

Aussi loin que Sasuke se souvenait, il n'avait en effet jamais aperçu Naruto une seule fois réussir un clone.

Face à cette énigme devant laquelle il resta perplexe, il attendit que Naruto lui confia l'astuce. Une des blondes invoquées saisit alors une pierre pour lui jeter à la figure.

Il comprit enfin son tour.

- Et oui Sasuke, ils sont bien réels. Ce sont ce qu'on appelle des _Kage Bushin, _frémit-elle comme si c'était une formule magique.

À ses paroles, la fille à la manne d'or claqua des doigts et ses clones commencèrent à sortir littéralement de Sasuke de son trou, pendant que la véritable Naruto fixait toujours amusée Sasuke, qui quant à lui se demandait quand et comment avait-elle pu apprendre une telle technique.

Il l'entendit marronner alors :

« Alors ?! Comment planais-tu de te débrouiller seul dans cette situation sans mon aide, Sasuke-teme ? »

Sasuke remarqua qu'elle avait abandonné le ton faussement affectueux qu'elle avait pris initialement. À ses deux poings sur les hanches, et son regard sévère, elle ressemblait en tout point à sa mère lorsqu'elle lui sermonnait quand il faisait des bêtises. Il était si troublé par cette vue qu'il ne put que demeurer pantois :

- Je...

Puis il referma la bouche et ne fit qu'observer la natte de Naruto se niveler autour de sa nuque et pour ensuite dégringoler sur son large buste... alors que ses clones avaient déjà libéré ses épaules.

« Je sais ! Je sais ! Tu es toujours sans voix en ma présence. Tu peux l'admettre, tu sais ! », plaisanta Naruto d'une main lâche en souriant largement, mais sa tirade réveilla Sasuke de son étude éperdue :

- Je ne suis pas sans voix en _ta _présence ! gronda-t-il à la fois énervé de son impertinence et de sa propre stupidité.

Naruto le fixa un moment, semblant presque attristée.

- Es-tu sûr Sasuke ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix_ larmoyante_, en es-tu vraiment sûr ?

La face de Sasuke sembla se décomposer, puis s'embraser d'embarras, embarras qui partit après un court instant.

- Arrête de raconter des sornettes et sors moi de là, Dobe ! grommela-t-il en détournant son seul membre mobile - sa tête - ne voulant pas voir ce_ beau_ visage déformé par _sa _faute.

Naruto croisa les bras et résista malgré elle à l'envie de lui décocher un coup de pied en pleine figure.

- Qu'est-il advenu de "Naruto-chan" ? implora-t-elle apparemment indignée.

Quelques émotions variées transparurent sur le visage de Sasuke mais disparurent immédiatement pour laisser place à un « Hn » retentissant.

- Hn, répliqua Naruto immédiatement.

Même si lorsqu'elle le faisait, cela ressemblait plus à un bougonnement qu'à un grognement, Sasuke décida de ne plus répéter sa phrase monosyllabe caractéristique, ne voulant que leur discussion ne tourne en une discussion néolithique.

La blonde sourit narquoisement devant sa réaction. _Yep, ça marche avec lui autant qu'avec Saru..._

Elle évalua satisfaite la progression de ses Kage Bushin.

- Essaye juste un moment, _bâtard_, de réfléchir à un plan, pour que nous trois poussions vaincre Kakashi-sensei.

_Nous trois ? Ensembles ? Elles risqueraient de tout ruin... Attends... N'essayais-je justement pas de l'impressionner en agissant seul ? Non ! Définitivement pas ! Je ne peux me permettre de m'accoquiner avec ces faiblardes ! Elles gâcheraient tout !_

_- _Je suis parfaitement capable de me dégoter une clochette seul ! grommela-t-il acerbe.

- Est-ce donc pour cela que... je suis justement en train de t'extraire de ton trou, n'est-ce pas ? rétorqua Naruto hautaine.

- Ferme la, idiote !

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

- ...Dobe.

- Gragh ! Teme !

- Hn.

- Hn.

- Hn !

- HN !

- Je ne me répéterai pas !

- Hn.

- Naruto, stop, et demande à tes clones de me sortir de là !

- Hn.

- Ce... Ce n'est pas drôle !

- Hn.

Sasuke roula des yeux devant cette situation surnaturelle, puis foudroya les quatre Naruto du regard. « Très bien. » somma-t-il simplement, s'étirant autant qu'il le pouvait, puisque seul le haut de sa poitrine apparaissait à l'extérieur du sol.

_Je peux jouer à ce petit jeu aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaite !  
_

- Hn.

_Je suis résolu. Je peux rester calme. Mes jambes me démangent comme... et mon nez... mais je m'en moque ! Un Uchiwa doit être capable de battre toutes les kunoichi blondes à n'importe quel jeux !  
_

Sasuke sur cette bonne pensée, prit une profonde inspiration, se détendit, en se plaçant dans un état de méditation second.

- Hn, répéta Naruto encore, perturbant délibérément sa transe. Sasuke soupira défaitiste et concéda finalement :

- Tu auras besoin de moi pour récupérer les clochettes.

- Excuse toi !

Sasuke la fixa incrédule.

- Quoi ?! M'excuser pour quoi ?!

- Pour m'avoir appelé "Dobe", explicita Naruto énervée.

- Arrête donc d'agir comme un bambin ballant et sors moi de là pour qu'on puisse vaincre Kakashi-sensei ! protesta vivement Sasuke.

Il voulait épeler la phrase comme une requête, mais comme il n'était pas vraiment en position de faire des requêtes, il la fignola alors plus en une suggestion qu'autre chose.

- Ce n'est pas _moi_, le bambin ballant, _Sasuke_ ! C'est _Toi_ le bambin ballant ! Saru se serait déjà excusé sans en faire un scandale !

Sasuke s'énerva alors frustré à propos de ne connaître l'identité de ce _Saru_, que Naruto avait tout le temps _aux lèvres_.

- Qui est donc ce "singe" purée !?

- Il n'est pas un singe ! Saru est un nom ! Un nom issu tout droit du Troisième Hokage ! _Saru_tobi ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez les gens pour ne pas s'en rendre compte !?

Même Sasuke fut étonné de la verve de Naruto, mais il répliqua quand même fidèle à lui-même :

- Je posais juste une question !

Naruto sourit alors méprisante et surtout, de manière _inquiétante_.

- Vraiment ?!

Les yeux de Naruto semblèrent brûler d'une rougeur particulière, et Sasuke sentit une aura menaçante et terrible se véhiculait autour d'elle. Il crut voir les pupilles de Naruto se scindaient succinctement. Il hocha la tête vivement en fermant les yeux, pensa que cela était une hallucination, et retrouva la même blonde qu'il avait coutume de côtoyer lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux. Ne voulant envenimer d'avantage la conversation, il témoigna un ton extrêmement doux :

« Oui... Naruto... c'était juste une simple question. »

Naruto le regarda un moment avec un sourire plissé avant de hocher la tête, puis après un moment de contemplation, elle décréta alors en se frappant la poitrine :

- Très bien, Monsieur-je-refuse-de-me-bouger-mon-cul-de-là, je vais te déterrer maintenant !

- Je ne veux pas le déterrer, je suis fatiguée ! se plaignit l'une de ses clones.

Naruto jura et le clone qui s'était embarrassée de se plaindre fut promptement dissipée pour être remplacée par un nouveau clone.

Ses bras enfin libres, Sasuke écarta brutalement Naruto loin de lui, et s'extirpa lui-même avec la force de ses bras seuls. Il flageola légèrement au début, mais aussitôt qu'il fut complètement libre, il étira ses membres pour se soulager de ses courbatures, dues à son précédent état avant de tourner la tête légèrement sur le côté pour se gratter le nez.

Avec quelques détonations de fumée, Naruto redevint la seule genin orange vêtue de la clairière. Elle dévia son regard de Sasuke pour remettre sa longue natte autour de sa nuque, avant de marcher vers Sakura, la tapotant brièvement avec son pied.

Sakura roula légèrement sur le côté, et murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à un « Je t'aime... Sasuke ! », avant qu'elle ne retombe dans les pommes. Naruto convergea son regard vers Sasuke, ouvrant sa bouche pour lui demander s'il n'avait pas un seau rempli de vers de terre, ou d'eau, si les verres de terre n'étaient pas disposés à se présenter au rendez-vous.

En se retournant vers lui, elle remarqua enfin une vive teinte colorer le visage de Sasuke, qu'elle se devait naturellement de le compléter avec un: « Mais Sasuke, tu rougies ! Je ne savais pas que les vampires étaient capables de rougir ! » en s'exclamant alors qu'elle lui décochait un sourire charmeur.

- Je ne suis... _pas en train de rougir... bien que je le suis ... Oh ! Et puis zut... _un vampire ! contra-t-il lamentablement en essayant de contrôler la rougeur sur son visage.

Sentant son embarras, Naruto, malgré elle, succomba à la tentation de le taquiner. Candide ; elle coucha sa tête contre son l'épaule en lui ronronnant avec de grands yeux bleus :

- _Aiveux_-tu Sakura, Sasuke ?

- Non ! hurla-t-il frénétiquement, figé devant le fait de soit éloigner sa demoiselle, soit de la laisser couché contre lui, sachant que cela ne lui ferait que rougir d'avantage et que c'était totalement l'inverse de l'image qu'il voulait montrait de lui, soit celle du vengeur. Non pas qu'il s'y soucier mais...

_Argh ! C'est trop dur de penser clairement quand elle est là ! Pourquoi entre tout les mecs de l'académie, je_ _suis le seul à être assigné à une équipe composée de deux Kunoichi ! Et pourquoi cette équipe est assignée d'ailleurs à un professeur pervers de toute façon ?!_

Naruto, de son côté, pensa malicieusement en regardant le regard embarrassé de Sasuke qui se portait sur son corps, _il a rougi quand Sakura a dit qu'il aimait... même si ce n'était qu'un tout petit rougissement qui a tout de suite disparu..._

Elle eut un sourire machiavélique. _Voyons voir..._

- Je t'aiveux ! lui confessa-t-elle faussement.

C'était une réussite ; le rosissement de Sasuke s'accentua d'autant plus. Tout son visage devint presque rouge comme une pivoine. Il hésita un moment sur la manière d'agir, avant de rompre définitivement le contact avec elle en l'écartant avec son bras. Il décida qu'il valait mieux réveiller Sakura avant qu'il ne devienne fou seulement avec Naruto à côté de lui.

- Ne fais pas ça ! protesta d'ailleurs sa tortionnaire, retirant ses mains Sakura et voyant avec satisfaction que le rougissement de Sasuke ne s'était toujours pas atténué d'un pouce.

* * *

Finalement, Naruto utilisa ses clones pour rapporter de l'eau qui permit aux deux genins de réveiller leur comparse.

S'étouffant et crachotant, Sakura retourna dans le monde des vivants, fusillant du regard Naruto lorsqu'elle se réveilla enfin... Et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit Sasuke, vivant et bien portant apparemment. Elle se jeta sur lui, le serrant dans ses bras et en décriant des phrases queue ni tête, comme du fait qu'elle était _certaine_ qu'il n'avait _certainement_ pas été empalé ou même_ décapité_.

La rougeur étant partie sur ce point, Sasuke dégagea la fangirl loin de lui, en la foudroyant de ses yeux tout en sortant un kunai pour se défendre des _attentats _contre sa personne. Sentant un silence embarrassant s'installer devant les deux figés dans leur tranchée, Naruto s'embarqua lourdement dans les "retrouvailles" :

- Alors, quelqu'un a un plan ?!

- Le plan est que je combattrai notre sensei, obtiendrai une clochette pendant que vous deux resterez en dehors de ma route et que vous vous battrez sur son corps inconscient pour vous départager la dernière, si bien que la gagnante restera dans mon équipe.

_Et j'espère sincèrement pour ma sanité que la victorieuse sera Naruto.  
_

Ladite Naruto gronda en réponse :

- Sasuke-kun, c'est un terrible plan que tu nous as concocté là ! Tu as sans dû cogiter pendant des heures pour nous le préparer !

- Hn !

_Allons-nous recommencer encore ce petit jeu ? _se demanda Naruto en grognant un « Hn ! », en réponse.

- Naruto ! Arrête de déranger Sasuke !

- Sakura ! Arrête de _me_ déranger !

_Fermez là stupide femelles !_

- Naruto ! Arrête de me recopier !

- Sakura ! Arrête d'agir un enfant gâté !

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec les femmes ?_

- Naruto ! Tu n'es qu'une perdante !

- Sakura ! C'était une insulte de plus redondantes !

_Est-ce que cela va-t-il arriver fréquemment ?_

- Naruto !

- Sakura !

- Les ! Filles ! Pouvons ! Nous ! Juste ! Finir ! Cet ! Exercice ! Et ! Nous ! Concentrer ! Sur ! Notre ! Carrière ! Et non pas sur de stupides et inutiles babillages ! leur hurla Sasuke hors de ses gonds.

- Bien sûr, Sasuke-kun miaula instantanément Sakura, se fondant en mode coquette.

- SI seulement tu acceptes de travailler avec nous ! marchanda l'autre fille avec verve.

N'en pouvant plus, Sasuke se frappa les côtes :

- D'accord ! Tu pourras utiliser, toi, tes clones pour distraire Kakashi-sensei un moment, pendant que Sakura-san se transformera en toi, et que je me concentrerai à balancer mes jutsus de feu sur Kakashi-sensei pour le garder à distance. Comment ça sonne pour vous ?!

- Bien !

- Très bien !

Et Sakura s'empressa de rajouter après :

- Je pense que c'est le plan le plus brillant Sasuke-kun que tu aurais pu penser en aussi peu de temps... Tu es si merveilleux... se tourna Sakura en pâmoison alors qu'elle le dévorait de ses yeux papillonnants de maquillage.

_Cinglée... complètement cinglée... je l'ai insulté, répudié_ _pendant tout ce temps... et elle est toujours aussi... cinglée... Pourquoi ne suis-je donc entouré que par des cinglées ?_! pensa Sasuke exaspéré avant de déclarer :

- Bien, il est temps d'y -

Il y eut soudainement un sourd bruit qui résonna dans la clairière dans un "briiiing" diffus. Estimant que cela pouvait être quelque sorte de jutsus secrets, les trois genin prirent tous une position de défense.

Kakashi apparut devant eux dans un tourbillon de vent et de feuilles ratatinées pour soupirer l'instant d'après en les toisant longuement :

- Mes _félicitations_. Le compteur a finalement signé la fin de l'épreuve et vous avez merveilleusement réussi _à échouer _cet exercice.

Choqués, et ne sachant quoi dire, les trois genins demeurèrent immobiles. Naruto cependant, ne pouvait s'empêcher de commenter.

- Eh bien, on peut dire que terminer de cette manière - après tous ces efforts - était plutôt inattendue.

Intérieurement, Kakashi agréa morose. Même si l'on excluait les clones _maladroits_ de Naruto, les jutsu de feu _aléatoires_ de Sasuke, et le _manque totale de tout_ de Sakura, la session entière avait été bien plus que... décevante.

- Alors, on mange maintenant ? demanda automatiquement Naruto.

- Ferme là, la Grosse ! gronda Sakura énervée, et tournant sa tête sur le côté pour que ses équipiers ne voient qu'elle était en train de pleurer.

Naruto, quant à elle, qui était assez habituée à l'échec, ignora cette nouvelle tragédie et ce qu'elle pouvait représenter pour elle.

- Est-ce que... commença Sasuke à travers ses dents serrées, se maudissant ses coéquipières et à la fois lui même pour avoir gâcher autant de temps ; « y-a-t-il une chance... pour que l'on ait... une autre chance ? »

Kakashi ne dit rien et leur fit signe de le suivre ;

Ce qu'ils firent.

* * *

Sakura était en larme, Sasuke était furieux, et Naruto ne payait absolument pas du tout attention, bien trop occupée à figurer quel temps il était et impatiente d'apprendre la durée durant laquelle elle avait été éloignée de Saru.

Kakashi les scruta tous d'un œil sévère, combattant secrètement ses compulsions de rire. La fille aux cheveux roses qui était si obsédée par Sasuke, avait dans sa douleur mit fin à ses rêves. Sakura s'assurait quand même que Sasuke ait quand même un minimum de nourriture puisqu'il était attaché au poteau en punition, chose qu'aurait fait rire à n'importe qu'elle heure de la journée Kakashi.

Toutefois, il était également désespéré et agacé que Sakura ne lui paye nulle attention, surtout Naruto pour commencer, qui paraissait avoir la tête plongée dans les étoiles. Il supposa qu'elle devait sans doute penser à son fils. D'une certaine manière, ils lui rappelèrent sa propre équipe si Obito avait été une fille, et si Rin avait été énamourée de lui et qu'il aurait été également énamouré de Obito. Vraiment, de manière très perturbante, ils lui rappelaient son ancienne équipe et cette pensée qu'il jugeait stupide et illusoire demeurait, malgré tout ses efforts pour la réprimer... Chose qui n'était jamais arrivée à toutes les équipes ayant failli dans le passé.

Mais assez penser ! C'était l'heure de la _leçon_ :

« Vous trois, êtes, absolument, les pires genin que j'ai jamais eus dans toute l'histoire des échecs de Konoha ! », mugit-il lentement en les fixant un à un.

« Sakura ! », hurla-t-il, et la fille sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit son nom être appelé. « Tu étais bien trop occupée à penser à Sasuke si bien que tu n'as écouté aucun conseil de Sasuke et tu es tombé dans le panneau d'un genjutsu pourtant extrêmement facile à déceler. »

La tête de la fille pencha sur le côté, et elle parut désormais bien misérable.

« Sasuke ! »

Celui-ci leva vers lui une tête haineuse.

« Tu as agi seul, forcé tes coéquipières à s'éloigner de toi, et tu as affronté un Jounin seul sachant pertinemment que tu ne ferais de toute façon le poids dans toute ton orgueil, et de plus, tu as fait perdre trop de temps à Naruto qui a pourtant essayé d'aider l'équipe ! »

À son crédit, Sasuke ne baissa pas le regard des yeux sévères de Kakashi, _ce_ que le ninja copieur trouva légèrement écœurant.

« Naruto ! »

La blonde semblait tout d'un coup attentive à son cri.

« Tu es immédiatement passée à l'attaque sans former de plan préalable et tu as pris bien trop de temps pour convaincre tes coéquipiers de se joindre à toi bien que tu fus la seule à comprendre le concept de cet exercice, ce qu'on peut te donner crédit... »

Naruto acquiesça puis regarda ailleurs, toujours à la masse. Mais Kakashi n'en avait à l'évide pas terminé...

« Cependant ! », hurla-t-il d'un ton péremptoire ce qui refit Naruto engluer ses yeux sur les siens, « tu as besoin de te concentrer quelque soit la situation, un combat ou autre chose ! Tu dois être concentrée sur ce que tu _fais _! »

Il bifurqua son regard vers le reste du groupe.

« Dans la globalité, vous êtes probablement la pire équipe à n'être jamais sortie de l'Académie ! Vous êtes irresponsables, vulgaires, et refusez par dessus le tout de vous entendre les uns les autres ! Naruto, durant tout le temps qui aurait dû être réservé au combat, a tenté de grappiller ne serait-ce qu'une once de respect, qui ne lui a jamais été attribué, bien qu'elle le méritait. Sakura, tu as été trop préoccupée par ses histoires de cœur, et tu Sasuke as été bien trop arrogant pour voir la vérité en face. Et maintenant, en guise de dégustation, je ne vous enverrai pas à l'Académie, car je ne pense même pas que vous mériterez d'y retourner puisque tout ce que vous méritez est d'abandonner l'idée d'être même des ninjas ! »

- Savez-vous qui je suis ?! Je suis le dernier Uchiwa !

- Savez vous _ce _que je suis ?! Je suis le... le...

- Savez-vous comment j'ai travaillé si dur pour arriver jusqu'ici ?! J'étais la meilleure Kunoichi !

« Je me fous de qui vous étiez avant de tout ceci, qu'on vous place un serre-tête sur la tête et vous n'être plus vous-même ; si vous aviez même un soupçon de ce que sont les Kunoichi ou les Shinobi de la Feuille, vous serez que c'est votre devoir d'agir comme un. Vous trois, alors aurez mis vos conflits de côté et aurez travaillé ensemble jusqu'au point où vous aurez dû réaliser le point de cet exercice bien avant, mais pour ajouter à l'embarras, vous étiez bien trop occupés pendant tout ce temps à vous jeter les uns sur les autres ! Avez-vous saisis maintenant !? »

Les trois autres genin furent définitivement sans voix, comme ce qu'avait dit Kakashi était vrai ; ils avaient tout foutu en l'air, et ce, de manière irréfutable.

Kakashi les fixa longuement avant de murmurer pensivement :

« Je vais vous donner une dernière opportunité de vous rattraper, celle que j'ai donné à mes futurs supposés élèves, mais aucun de ceux qui ont passé le second test l'ont réussi, êtes-vous volontaires pour le passer ? »

- Nous ferons tout pour le passer Kakashi-sensei ! s'écria Sakura maintenant renflouée d'aplomb.

Pendant que les autres ne dirent rien, Kakashi regarda interrogatif Sasuke et Naruto.

- Est-ce que la réponse de Sakura vous inspire-t-elle la même chose ?

- Nous sommes une équipe n'est-ce pas ? Ce que dit l'un des membres vaut pour tous, c'est juste ? intervint Naruto, répétant les mots qu'elle avait lu des rouleaux la nuit dernière.

- Hn, agréa Sasuke.

_Ce fut plutôt... inattendu_, pensa Kakashi. _Bien, alors, je vais devoir les_ _laisser passer... et moi qui espérais quand même qu'ils allaient échouer rien que pour voir leurs têtes dégoûtées._

- Bravo ! s'écria Kakashi avec son mécontentement désormais clair. Vous passez tous ! Venez ici, à cinq heures demain, nous prendrons nos première missions !

Il s'éloigna, planant déjà sa prochaine excuse sur pourquoi il serait quatre heures en retard pour le rendez-vous du lendemain, comme c'était son moyen de punir son équipe pour avoir tant gambergé.

_..._

- Quoi ? intervint Sasuke après un moment de latence en regardant leur jounin attitré s'éloigner.

Leur sensei fut parti les laissant dépités autant qu'ils étaient.

- Nous avons réussi ? Tous ? C'est pas une blague ? questionna sans cesse Sakura.

Naruto haussa les épaules.

- S'il le dit, c'est que nous le sommes, je pense que cela signifie que nous sommes officiellement ninjas maintenant.

Sakura commença à découper les liens de Sasuke.

- Sakura ! protesta Naruto.

La fille aux cheveux roses regarda sa coéquipière blonde.

- Quoi ?

- Je pensais que tu étais amoureuse de Sasuke...? requit Naruto confuse.

- Et alors, quel rapport ? demanda Sakura, rosissant légèrement, bien que son amour pour lui était du savoir commun si bien que cela ne la dérangeait plus trop, mais le sourire pervers de Naruto ne lui plut par pour autant :

- Pourquoi le libères-tu alors ? Nous pouvons faire des gribouillis sa tête, prendre des photos, et les utiliser pour lui faire du chantage !

- Non ! protesta Sasuke vivement, qui bien qu'effrayé, ne tentait de montrer un quelconque signe de peur.

- S'il-te-plait, supplia Naruto à Sakura en joignant les mains.

Ladite Sakura la dévisagea du regard.

- As-tu le TDA ou quoi ? Nous venons tout juste de devenir ninjas, nous devrons plutôt rentrer _chez nous_ pour célébrer l'événement qu'autre chose...

- Je n'ai certainement pas le... TDA, grogna Naruto, et je... maison... Saru-ouji, garderie !

Son expression changea du tout au tout et elle devint paniquée, si bien qu'elle se leva à la vitesse de la lumière en criant un dernier "au-revoir" lointain à ses coéquipiers, puis quitta le terrain d'entraînement presque aussi vite qu'avait fait leur sensei, sauf qu'elle le fit avec ses propres pieds.

Un intense éclair de jalousie franchit le visage de Sasuke mais se calma immédiatement. Sakura le libéra de ses liens après une légère hésitation et il la remercia à contre-cœur avant de s'en retourner chez lui.

Sakura, après qu'il fut parti déguerpit, dans la direction d'où Sasuke était allé, pour se soulager des émotions vivaces qui lui ceignaient les intérieurs, dieu merci.

Et alors, la toute première session d'entraînement de l'équipe Sept, finit de la manière qu'elle devait toujours finir ;

Soit tard, et avec beaucoup de cris.

* * *

_Nda_ : TDA = Trouble De l'Attention, acronyme que j'ai conservé par rapport à la version originale de la fiction.


	4. Chapitre 3

**~ Chapitre 3 ~**

* * *

Naruto se précipita au centre de la garderie où elle l'y surprit une nurse présente alors qu'elle était en train de s'occuper de Saru. Celui-ci se débattit soudainement alors de son actuelle détentrice à la vue de sa mère courant vers lui, lui faisant gambader dans sa direction en retour à son tour en criant des « Ma ! » retentissants sous le regard troublé de la surveillante.

Lorsqu'il arriva à sa portée, Naruto le souleva par les épaules, pour finalement le mettre fermement dans ses bras croisés, au dessus de son opulente poitrine. Saru enta de lui donner un gros bisous baveux sur la joue, mais Naruto lui dédia un sourire malicieux en lui pinçant gentiment le nez et lui saluer.

- Salut ouji !

- Bah ! s'exclama Saru, Ma retard !

Naruto roula des yeux dramatiquement. « Vraiment ? Tu oses critiquer ta propre mère ?! Saru, tu dois être puni ! » Elle retourna ledit Saru à l'envers, ses cheveux blancs ocres ensevelissaient dans une torsade compliquée, et il rit avec extase alors qu'il avait la tête en bas et que le sourire de Naruto s'agrandissait de manière exponentielle. L'une des infermières vint à eux en leur hurlant un « attention ! Vous ne devez jamais prendre un enfant comme ça et le pendre par les pieds ! »

Naruto et Saru retournèrent leur tête simultanément vers la personne qui les avait interrompu dans leur jeux avant que la blonde ne lui réplique certaine en se baissant légèrement en avant pour lire la plaquette de l'infirmière :

- Ecoutez _Hanna_, appuya Naruto, je le ramène juste à la maison, pas besoin de s'inquiéter hein ? Il aime ça en plus.

Considérant que Saru étant en train de rire et de brailler comme un fou des : « Bas ! Bas ! Mauvaise Maman ! », tout en appréciant continuellement le manège néanmoins, la nurse se relaxa puis demanda à la blonde.

- Oh, vous êtes Naruto Uzumaki, c'est ça ?

Naruto acquiesça, puis remit Saru dans une position normale, assis sur son bras où ils regardèrent tout deux la femme qui leur confia un sourire encourageant :

- Eh bien, c'est un plaisir de vous connaître. Saru s'est bien comporté, bien que je pense qu'il a avalé un insecte, finit-elle pensivement.

- Bel infecte ! s'exclama Saru en écorchant encore une fois le mot.

Naru lui pinça le nez.

- Toi, le menaça Naruto en lui faisant de gros yeux, espèce de gros trou noir ambulant ! Les insectes ne sont pas à manger !

- Mais... mais... infecte fi jolie ! protesta pitoyablement le bambin devant sa mère qui hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- Pas d'insectes, tu manges juste ce que je mets dans ton assiette !

Alors, Saru fit preuve d'ingéniosité en quémandant avec espoir ; « infecte fur affiette ? »

Naruto soupira, réalisant que cela allait lui prendre encore un bon moment pour expliquer à son fils _certaines _règles élémentaires à respecter_ impérativement_.

Naruto se courba finalement devant la nurse en murmurant un « merci ». La femme tenta avec un sourire de répondre qu'il n'y avait pas de problème et qu'elle était toujours heureuse de servir les ninjas de la Feuille. Une grimace transparut néanmoins fugacement sur son visage, faisant soupirer intérieurement Naruto qui, de son côté, pouvait déduire ce que pouvait probablement penser son interlocutrice :

_Comment une fille si jeune peut-elle avoir un enfant ? Comme c'est horrible ! Oh, pauvre, pauvre, pauvre petite chose ! Pourquoi ne l'envoie-t-elle donc pas à l'orphelinat ?_

Naruto sourit donc affablement en retour avant de se retourner et de partir presque au pas de course de la garderie où elle ne pouvait supporter d'avantage cette pitié _mal_ placée.

* * *

Durant ses premiers jours de missions, lorsque Naruto revenait à la garderie afin d'y déposer Saru pour la journée, Naruto tomba sur quelqu'un qu'elle ne voulait jamais tomber dessus. Elle ne l'avait pas vu puisque dans sa hâte de ne vouloir être en retard - et ne regardant pas où elle allait ; elle cogna accidentellement une personne en chuchotant en retour une excuse. Elle n'eût besoin que de quelques pas pour qu'une voix l'interpelle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à décamper :

- Eh, la Grosse, c'était grossier ! émergea la voix de Ino de la bouche étrangère.

La blonde à la queue de cheval grotesque toisa alors la forme de Naruto récalcitrante, et y vit dans ses bras un enfant rayonnant. C'était Saru, qui encore une fois, récita son usuelle salutation matinale :

« Jour' Lever de soleil ! » piailla-t-il en souriant, regardant par-dessus de l'épaule de sa mère pour savoir qui les avait appelé et arrêté. Ino se rapprocha curieuse d'eux et questionna à Naruto en lui tenant fermement son bras droit :

- Eh, qui c'est ça ?

Naruto se tendit, enleva sèchement la main de l'autre blonde en la foudroyant du regard, et rapprocha son enfant d'elle dans une fervente attitude surprotectrice. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle était supposée faire. Iruka était passé chez elle plus tôt, et avec discuté avec elle de l'opportunité de révéler publique l'existence de Saru à ses coéquipiers, mais Naru avait vigoureusement refusé. Et maintenant, le pire, c'était que la dernière personne au monde que Naruto voulait rencontrer était désormais en face d'elle.

Ino se fondit devant l'absolue candeur du petit garçon.

- Aww ! Tu es si mignon !

- Mignon ! répéta Saru en levant un petit poing en l'air.

Avec réticence, Naruto se retourna, changeant légèrement la position de Saru par rapport à Ino alors que le bambin lui faisait face.

La fille que Naruto méprisait se tenait là, bras couverts de fleurs, et était tout juste en train de sourire à son fils. Son détournement, ainsi que sa grimace firent à froncer les sourcils à Ino :

- La Grosse ! Youhou ! Je suis en train de te parler ! l'assaillit-elle en gesticulant ses bras à toute vitesse devant elle, répandant du pollen partout autour d'eux, et faisant éternuer Naruto qui dut se rappeler qu'elle devait entretenir des rapports _cordiales_ avec les _membres du village_, si bien qu'elle lui rétorqua poliment :

- Salut... Ino_-chan_.

Alors avec horreur, Naruto réalisa le bandeau frontal trônant derrière la mèche affriolante de l'autre blonde.

_Ainsi, elle a également réussi l'épreuve..._

- Je vais juste lâcher le gamin de mon voisin à la garderie, rajouta Naruto en mentant, espérant que cela ferait éloigner la vipère. Son effort ne résulta que par un rire provenant de Ino.

- Absurde ! Qui voudrait te confier la charge d'un bambin, vaurienne ?

Du sang perla du poing gauche camouflé de Naruto derrière son dos. Elle se retint de gifler l'autre jeune fille, connaissant très bien les conséquences d'un tel acte. Elle réussit finalement à répondre avec la fine dérision qui ficelait chacun de ses pas :

- C'est parce que j'ai l'air douée avec les enfants je présume... Alors, tu as réussi à devenir genin ? convia Naruto sur un ton plus tranquille, auquel Ino lui répondit avec un fier sourire.

- Ouais, bien que notre sensei nous a fait passer plein d'autres stupides tests _extras _; mais je l'ai réussi et pas grâce à Shikamaru et Choji, même si je suis surprise que _toi_ ais réussi à passer l'épreuve ! Je suppose Sasuke a tout fait, n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto rougit ; non pas d'embarras mais de rage :

- Je pense en avoir fait assez pour mon compte, rétorqua-t-elle les dents serrées.

- Quoi qu'il en soit ! répliqua Ino avec un haussement d'épaules.

Elle reprit alors un ton très doux en targuant un sourire à Saru qui avait contemplé leur échange avec de grands yeux ouverts : « Tu veux une fleur, mon mignon ? »

- Afore fleur ! sourit Saru.

Alors, une abeille émergea de l'une des fleurs pour se poser sur le nez du petit garçon qui commençait à loucher furieusement.

- Afore afeille !

- Pas afeille ! lui corrigea Ino en articulant lentement, A-b-eille.

- Ah ! Beh ! Elle ! s'exclama Saru.

Ino lui admonesta un sourire tolérant avant de se pencher et de récompenser Saru d'un lys. Naruto bouillonnait littéralement en voyant la fille qu'elle détestait tant avoir l'audace de parler à son fils, et surtout, d'offrir une fleur à _son_ fils qui plus est, mais comme elle venait se rappeler qu'elle avait tout juste affirmé que Saru était le fils du _voisin_, Naruto devait de se calmer.

Saru prit ainsi gracieusement le lys en affûtant son petit chapeau de paille. Tout à son étude, il décida de le placer ensuite dans les cheveux de sa mère, trouvant que cela allait parfaitement bien avec le teint de sa mère ainsi que sa chevelure d'or. Ino grogna légèrement à son action, mais Naruto, quant à elle, ne put se retenir de sourire à son adoré bambin, à qui elle grattouilla affectueusement l'estomac, le faisant rire, et par ce biais, la faisant oublier tout ses soucis.

- Eh bien, je crois que je dois finir de livrer mes fleurs. À plus tard, la _Grosse_ ! salua l'autre fille affligée que les deux l'ignoraient aussi superbement. Naruto ne releva même les yeux et répondit un « au-revoir » d'une voix distraite alors qu'elle pinçait le nez de Saru. Ino roula des yeux et partit rapidement.

Dès qu'elle fut partie, Naruto soupira en murmurant ; « Bon garçon, Saru ».

- Ah ! Beh ! Elle ! Fleur pour Ma ! s'exclama Saru en fixant correctement le lys entre les mèches délicates de la jeune fille qui lui répondit avec un resplendissant sourire.

_J'ai eu chaud..._

* * *

- Eh ! Tu es en retard la Grosse ! l'accusa Sakura en la pointant dédaigneusement alors que Naruto venait d'apparaître de la clairière.

- Tu viens juste d'arriver aussi, tu es donc en retard également _Sakura_-san, lui rappela durement Sasuke.

Sakura lui lança un regard à transir de la glace, mais elle se rappela alors qu'elle était _censée_ être amoureuse de lui, alors elle s'assit juste à côté de Sasuke et tenta de lui saisir son bras. Au moment où sa main établit le contact avec la peau de Sasuke, celui-ci se leva immédiatement et offrit à Naruto sa propre place en s'asseyant sur une chaise en retrait aussi gracieusement qu'il aurait confié une pelotée de boue à une autre personne.

Naruto prit place entre eux deux sans la moindre hésitation, bien consciente de son statut de bouclier humain, et elle était très satisfaite avec ça.

Sasuke s'assit quant à lui à côté de Naruto sur le banc, en prenant soin que le corps de la blonde bloquait bien le champs visuel de Sakura disponible sur lui, et lui offrant également une vision complète sur le corps l'autre blonde. Il fut alors saisit du soudain désire d'attraper le bras de Naruto comme Sakura avait tenté de le faire avec lui, mais il enfonça cette idée absurde bien loin derrière ; dans le fin fond de son cerveau.

Naruto demanda alors soudainement : « Alors, nous avons à peu près une heure avant que le Sensei arrive ? »

Son optimisme flagrant laissa de marbre Sasuke qui ronchonna lourdement :

- Pff, je pense que l'on en a pour trois bonnes heures encore. Si tu avais été là autant de temps que je l'ai été, tu ne serais pas aussi prompte à établir de tels pronostiques, comme tu aurais déjà attendu une heure _et demi_ comme _moi_.

Sakura rajouta sa sauce pour sa gouverne :

- Ma mère était en train de devenir folle. Elle m'a obligé à me bourrer d'une assiette pleine d'apéritifs avant que je ne parte. Je lui ai pourtant dit que je devais partir, sans quoi j'arriverai en retard mais elle pleura en décriant qu'en allant en mission c'était comme si j'allais mourir. Ce n'est donc pas ma faute si j'étais en retard.

Naruto et Sasuke se figèrent soudainement, le garçon brun bombardé de souvenirs de sa propre mère lui préparant un petit déjeuner et la fille blonde, parce qu'elle avait toujours désiré avoir une mère lui préparant un tel déjeuner, en prenant note qu'elle devrait faire des pancakes pour Saru très bientôt.

Devant l'évident trouble qu'elle avait juste causé chez ses deux coéquipiers orphelins, Sakura interrogea :

- Alors, pourquoi es-tu en retard toi, la Grosse ?

« Quand arrêteras-tu donc de l'appeler la Grosse ?! », hurla quelqu'un... et ce n'était pas Naruto.

Les deux filles regardèrent avec surprise le rougissant Uchiwa.

« Désolé... », admit Sakura enfin, fixant ses pieds en maudissant intérieurement Naruto.

Naruto quant à elle s'assagit lentement, puis s'allongea à l'aise dans l'herbe baignée de soleil pour contempler le ciel bleu.

Sasuke regardait soudainement loin des deux autres, trouvant un soudain et fort intérêt pour un cafard en train d'escalader la branche traître de l'arbre les recouvrants de broussailles.

Naruto nota que l'un des nuages formait une grosse masse blanche où neufs queues immergeaient. Elle posa une main inconsciemment sur son estomac, où son sceau noir aurait pu semblait attirer l'attention, comme s'il était apparu momentanément à cette vision sur sa peau.

Sasuke se demanda ô combien d'effort et de temps cela avait du prendre à l'insecte pour se retrouver là où il était, et qu'aurait-il fait s'il réalisait que le chemin qu'il empruntait ne l'emmènerait pas vers le ciel mais plutôt vers la cime de l'arbuste et comment il se sentirait une fois qu'il aurait achevé tout cela pour rien...

Sakura s'interrogea alors si elle devait acheter ou non une nouvelle paire de sandales.

* * *

« Salut mes chers élèves ! Êtes-vous prêts pour une merveilleuse journée remplie de missions rang D ? » demanda Kakashi en se matérialisant devant ses trois adolescents endormis qui étaient dans l'impossibilité de savoir, dans l'état où ils se trouvaient, qu'il était finalement apparu :

Sasuke était endormi contre un arbre, son bras enveloppant l'épaule de Naruto avec Naruto qui, elle-même, était allongée contre sa poitrine, et où Sakura reposait à son tour contre le bras de Naruto et la main de Sasuke.

Kakashi cligna légèrement des yeux à cette scène, notifiant que quelque chose n'allait certainement pas. Il supposa qu'il pourrait réfléchir plus tard de comment ces trois là réagiraient s'il les réveillait dès maintenant dans cette position. Il céda toutefois à l'envie d'élucider le mystère de cette délicieuse intrigue, tant qu'il invoqua alors rapidement l'un de ses chiens, Sairen. Ledit Sairen apparut dans une bouffée de fumée, aboyant sept fois vivement avant de se dissiper tout aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu.

Sasuke sursauta alors immédiatement, posant un autre bras protecteur autour de _sa_ Naruto, causant ainsi la blonde s'éveiller brutalement et cogner sa tête contre le menton de Sasuke sans le vouloir, rendant sa tentative non seulement vaine pour sa part, mais aussi complètement infructueuse. Sakura se réveilla quelque part groggy avant d'avoir un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle s'était endormie contre Naruto, qui, qui plus est, s'était endormie contre Sasuke, le spot qui aurait dû être _sien_.

Elle tenta alors de frapper la blonde, qui lui montra de rageuses gencives pour avoir servie de coussin à cette peste rose et Sasuke ne savait plus où donnait de la tête avec ses deux coéquipières qui allaient recommencer à se chamailler... Oh ! Il venait de découvrir que sa tête avait reposé sur le tronc d'un arbre, pourquoi ne pas donc s'en servir donc pour s'y fracasser le crâne ?

« Salut mes chers élèves ! Êtes-vous prêts pour une _merveilleuse_ journée remplie de missions rang D ? » redemanda Kakashi à des adolescents bien réveillés cette fois, tout en tentant de moduler sa voix de sorte à ce qu'ils perçoivent son fou amusement face à leur excentricité.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui avec des regards haineux et leurs vives cernes sous les yeux préjugeaient déjà ce qu'allait être leur _magnifique _journée.

- Vous étiez supposé vous pointer quatre heures avant ! répliqua en se plaignant Sasuke qui avait fini son fracassage de crâne en règle contre l'arbre, de même les deux autres filles qui fusillaient de rancœur _leur_ Jounin.

Kakashi prétendit rougir d'embarras en se massant la nuque, geste qu'il espérait passer comme une innocente action :

- Oh ! Ne vous ais-je dit qu'on se devait se rencontrer ici à cinq heures, euh... Je voulais dire _neuf_ !

Les genin le fixèrent dangereusement, et Sakura craquela ses phalanges dans une manière qui rappelait bien étrangement à Kakashi la Sannin des limaces.

- Ne m'attaquez pas ; je suis le seul qui sait à propos de nos premières affectations à nos missions, leur prévint Kakashi en levant ses mains plus dans une posture de défense que dans une tentative de calmer le jeu.

- Je suis certain que nous pourrons toujours demander au Hokage quel était notre boulot après que nous vous ayons tués, gronda Sasuke.

Des flammes commençaient déjà à perler de sa bouche tel un dragon meurtrier...

- Ah ! inspira Kakashi sur un ton où ne perçait nul humour.

Il décida alors de détourner l'attention des deux filles en permanente concurrence, il leva nonchalamment un papier bien en évidence en l'air.

- Eh bien, j'ai justement récupéré cette adresse pour aider quelqu'un à aménager son jardin, quelqu'un se sent-il de mener le chemin ?

Les deux filles levèrent instantanément leur bras en s'assassinant du regard où Sasuke désabusé regardait de son côté toujours Kakashi.

Kakashi leur remit la feuille sur laquelle la fameuse adresse était imprimée, et Sakura courut pour le saisir, bien que Naruto ne le fit, décidant de ne s'engager dans un stupide combat de répliques inutiles pour un stupide bout de papier.

Sakura le saisit finalement des mains de son sensei, le lut, et attesta fièrement un « Je sais où c'est ! », et puis commença à s'éloigner avec Naruto sur ses talons.

Sasuke continuait toujours de fixer son sensei qui le regardait alléché en retour.

- Quoi ?! requit Sasuke toujours énervé.

Le sourire de Kakashi s'agrandit à travers son masque, ce qui ne laissait rien présager de bon pour Sasuke :

- _Tu_ ne dormais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke rougit légèrement avant de répondre :

- Oui, _je_ dormais, et alors ?!

Le sourcil de Kakashi tressaillit un moment.

- Vraiment ? Tu peux dormir comme ça en laissant vulnérables tes deux coéquipières en proie à n'importe quelle _sorte_ d'attaque ?

- Je ne dor – je veux dire ; qui nous attaquerait de toute façon au beau milieu du village ?

- Alors, dans quel état te trouvais-tu ; éveillé ou endormi ?

Sasuke ne prit pas la peine de répondre et commença déjà à courir.

* * *

- Fait chaud ! se plaignit Sakura.

- Ouais ! accorda franchement Naruto.

Les trois genin transpiraient profusément et avait déjà collecté une énorme pile de mauvaises herbes, mais le jardin de la veille dame était immense, et ils en étaient _seulement_ à la moitié.

- Vous ferrez mieux de vous dépêcher, leur conseilla Kakashi de loin, minutieux d'intervenir toujours au bon moment, tout en tournant par ailleurs une page de son bouquin orange avant de se remettre à l'aise sur sa chaise longue.

- Vous pouvez nous aider, vous savez !? Ça irait plus vite ! hurla Naruto.

- Ah... répliqua leur sensei _apparaissant_ être désarçonné. Il rajouta alors soucieux ; « mais ceci est pour vous aider à... forger votre caractère... ou quelque chose comme ça... bien je ne me souviens plus très bien à vrai dire ! »

Voyant que cela ne lui mènerait à rien, Naruto se contenta de grommeler un « esclavagiste... », et retourna à sa forte _intéressante_ et non _rébarbative _activité.

- Si vous vous dépêchez, je vous offrirai peut-être une meilleure mission ! proposa Kakashi, en gloussant un peu en feuilletant une page de son livre.

- Pervers... maugréa Naruto en ayant maille à partir avec une racine récalcitrante.

Ignorant sa comparse, Sakura demanda avec enthousiasme;

- Quelle est cette mission ? Allons-nous aller dans un autre pays ? Allons-nous battrons contre un bataillon de ninjas ennemis ? Allons nous secourir une princes –

- Nous allons pourchasser un renégat... _de chat_, l'interrompit Kakashi, en portant un rictus derrière son masque, impatient de voir l'excitation bientôt éteinte de Sakura.

* * *

- G Un en position ! annonça une grave voix masculine.

- G Deux en position ! rétorqua une autre voix monotone.

- G Trois en position ! répliqua une voix perçante et désappointée.

- ... personne ne dit.

- G Quatre ? Êtes-vous en position ?!

- ...

- G Quatre ! Reportez-nous la situation !

- ... zzz ...

- Naruto ! réveille toi !

- ...zz-hein? Je... euh... oh ! G Quatre en position !

- Comment peux-tu être en position, tu étais en train de dormir !

- J'ai sept clones encerclant la cible, voilà comment, Sakura-peste !

- Sasuke-kun t'as dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça !

- Pff, tu es une telle idiote si tu pen-

- Les ! Filles ! La ! Mission ! En ! Priorité !

- Oh, désolé _Sasuke_-kun !

- _Bâtard_ pompeux...

- Sasuke a raison, vous deux devez vous concentrer sur la mission prime abord pour ensuite à loisir vous massacrer l'une et l'autre _plus tard_.

- Désolé.

- Désolé, sensei.

- Bon ! Et maintenant, où se trouve donc ce _satané_ chat ?!

* * *

Naruto grogna comme jamais lorsqu'elle déposa la cage au sol.

- Je suis sûre que c'est de la maltraitance d'animaux.

- Ce n'est pas de la maltraitance d'animaux si bien sûr; le chat n'est pas _blessé_ au cours du _processus_, répliqua Sakura en saisissant la boite qu'avait posée Naruto pour le placer sur un chariot à roues.

Sasuke poussa ladite charrette et ne médisa un mot comme il plaça une autre cage sur quelques autres.

- Je crois avoir entendu la nuque du chat se briser, leur informa-t-il neutre.

- Alors c'est bien de la maltraitance d'animaux, pronostiqua Naruto. Ainsi, allons-nous ré-avoir cette mission encore une fois ?

- Je ne peux pas croire qu'on a eu l'exacte même mission deux fois de suite dans la même journée, soupira Sakura, en saisissant une autre cage.

Sasuke acquiesça, agréant aux deux précédentes remarques.

- Est-ce vraiment de notre faute si le chat s'est enfui juste _pendant_ notre pause déjeuné, râla Sakura, se remémorant comment la _vieille peau_ les avait enguirlandé.

- C'était _totalement_ ridicule ! reprit Sasuke, refusant de laisser échapper un « Hn » lorsqu'il se courba pour soulever une autre cage.

- Quand étions-nous supposés les amener de toute façon, demanda Naruto.

Kakashi leur rit outrageusement.

- Bien plus tard... Ah en fait, j'avais oublié de préciser que vous étiez supposés _dé_charger ce chariot et non justement le _charger_.

- Nani ?! hissa Sakura.

- Pourquoi ne nous l'avez-vous dit avant ?! se plaignit Naruto dans un gémissement.

Kakashi haussa les épaules.

- Vous aviez l'air si enthousiastes pour une fois, et je suppose que les autres équipes ont de toute façon déjà pris les autres missions disponibles, et les clients ne sont pas réputés comme patients, donc-

- Vous nous avez rendu en retard sciemment, paresseux ?! argua Sakura en levant un poing en l'air.

Kakashi haussa les épaules encore une fois. Il leva un calepin et lut rapidement sur la liste.

- Maintenant, que diriez-vous qu'on aille aider un homme aveugle à vider ses poissons ?

- Pourquoi laverions-nous des poissons ? demanda sombrement Naruto.

- Ben, pour qu'ils soient propres bien entendu !

- Mais c'est des poissons, ça vit dans l'eau !

- Et alors ? rétorqua Kakashi avec un sourire ; qu'est-ce que ça change ?

* * *

Naruto s'effondra sur sa couche, laissant presque tomber Saru au sol, comme elle avait insisté pour le porter jusqu'à la maison.

En vérité, le bambin propre à soi, une fois au sol, attaqua frénétiquement sa mère avec un coussin rembourré.

Naruto jeta le coussin en retour et Saru esquiva puis partit à la recherche du coussin perdu en riant. Une fois en sa possession, il le rejeta aussi fort qu'il le pouvait vers sa mère. Il mit trop de puissance dans le jet, et le coussin frappa de plein fouet le mur derrière le lit.

- Non ! gronda Saru en recherchant encore une fois le coussin.

- Pourquoi as-tu donc _autant_ d'énergie ? se demanda une Naruto exaspérée.

Le bambin lui répondit en lui lançant encore une fois le coussin, pour la rater une fois encore. Apparemment, il réalisa que ce jeu était bien trop difficile, alors il opta pour ramasser tout ses jouets et les laisser tomber sur sa mère couchée un à un.

Enterrée vivante sous une nuée de livres de contes, de shuriken en plastique, et de figurines de plomb, Naruto demeura immobile.

- Ma ? demanda Saru avec inquiétude, marchant lentement vers elle en enlevant de sa face un jouet de samouraï.

- RARGH ! hurla Naruto en s'expulsant soudainement de la pile et en attrapant Saru, avant de le prendre au piège sur le lit entre ses reins.

Saru couina de terreur comme il fut chatouillé sans merci.

* * *

Naruto se releva encore, après quatre jour d'avoir été intensément une ninja-mère, et réalisa qu'elle était épuisée bien au delà qu'elle avait précédemment évalué.

_Il est temps de changer de rythme,_ pensa-t-elle dans un moment de lucidité.

* * *

- Stupides... Stupides missions... Stupides missions rang D, grogna Naruto de retour encore une fois avec son équipe devant le bureau du Sandaime pour recevoir une autre série de missions _horribles_.

- Eh bien, nous devons tous commencer quelque part, Naruto, lui réprimanda Kakashi, mais cette réplique lui traversa complètement les oreilles.

- Stupides... Stupides missions... Stupides missions rang D, continua-t-elle de grogner.

- Elles seraient bien plus faciles si tu ne passais pas ton temps à te plaindre ! intervint Sakura.

Silencieusement, Sasuke acquiesça à contre coeur.

Kakashi ouvrit la porte pour les laisser entrer dans l'office où de la fente, apparut le Hokage vieilli qui leur souriait de vives dents blanches bien que sur son visage lorsqu'il passa son regard sur Naruto transparut une autre expression ; la culpabilité...

- Ah l'équipe Sept, j'ai une autre liste de missions à vous fournir, leur informa-t-il platement.

- Stupides... Stupides missions... Stupides missions rang D...

- Naruto ! gronda Iruka qui était assis à côté du Hokage et qui l'aidait à trier sa paperasse.

- Allons, allons, ce n'est pas grave témoigna le Hokage en hochant la tête magnanime. Il se retourna alors vers Naruto, et lui dit ; tu _as_ été ninja pour seulement cent heures.

- Cent heures de débilitante monotonie, grommela-t-elle en retour.

Le Hokage sembla être pensif.

- J'ai bien une mission rang C que je n'ai pas encore attribuée. Si vous deux serez bien sûr d'accord pour partager la mission avec une autre équipe, je ne verrai d'inconvénient à vous la confier.

- Seigneur Hokage ! Vous ne pouvez avec raison penser envoyer des genin - commença à protester Iruka, regardant à l'évidence Naruto qui sifflait dangereusement face à son attitude _surprotectrice_.

- Oui je pense que cela serait même une bonne idée. L'équipe Sept et Dix ont complété un assez bon nombre de missions, et cette expérience pourrait leur être grandement profitable l'interrompit Hiruzen.

- Sire, avec tout le respect qui vous est dû, je ne pense vraiment pas que –

Sarutobi l'ignora.

- Alors Kakashi-san, qu'en penses-_tu_ ?

Celui-ci haussa les épaules comme à son habitude.

- C'est une mission rang C, cela devrait être relativement facile avec deux équipes de genin, et je suis impatient de travailler encore en coordination avec Asuma-san.

Hiruzen afficha un sourire trompeur.

- Ah, Asuma-san a été blessé lorsque l'un de ses élèves s'est exercé à une technique des ombres, et comme il courrait vers un chariot pour éviter un autre disciple qui avait par mégarde laisser tomber son sac remplie de chips au milieu de la route, il eût alors une chute malencontreuse le rendant inepte pour une bonne semaine, leur expliqua Sarutobi devant Kakashi qui commençait déjà à redouter du pire. Mais je suis certain que tu ne verrais de problèmes à travailler avec Gai-san, hein, Kakashi ?

Kakashi blêmit littéralement de terreur, mais il remercia mentalement son masque que personne ne puisse voir sa présente expression pour qu'il rétorquait à bon entendeur :

- Si vous le commandez, seigneur Hokage, je ne serai que grée d'accepter, mais Gai-san n'a-t-il pas sa propre équipe de genin à s'occuper ?

Le Hokage écarta cette excuse d'un haussement d'épaule.

- Ce sont des genin seniors et expérimentés ; ils pourront donc très bien se débrouiller dans leurs missions quotidiennes sans que leur sensei soit présent un jour ou deux. Et j'aimerai voir la nouvelle génération de InoShikaCho en action sans mentionner... _Le combo du Sharigan/Jinchuuriki_ laissa traîner en l'air le Hokage.

- Je ne le recommanderai pas, répliqua Iruka raide d'angoisse.

- Awh, je serai tranquille Iruka-nii-chan, ne t'inquiète pas ! lui sourit Naruto brillamment, bien qu'intérieurement, elle était affolée lorsqu'elle entendit INO-ShikaCho. _Ino ? Ino ?!_

_- _Je prends ton avis en considération, Iruka-san, mais rappelle toi que je suis le Hokage, et malgré au combien tu es protecteur concernant Naruto-chan, j'ai le droit de prévaloir tes conseils dans ce genre d'affaire.

Iruka avec réticence, transmit donc le profil de la mission au Hokage, au moment où il était sur le point de l'envoyer "accidentellement" dans la déchiqueteuse.

- Dois-je en informer les trois autres genin ? demanda Kakashi.

- Tu peux envoyer les tiens les chercher, ils sont actuellement dans la bibliothèque en rangement...

Kakashi grimaça, se rappelant du terrible boulot que les jeunes genin étaient forcés de faire si leur sensei se retrouver dans une mystérieuse _impossibilité _d'exercer sa fonction.

- Trois étages plus bas, porte douze, renseigna à contre-cœur Iruka aux trois genin, fixant intensément Naruto alors qu'elle répondit souriante au garde à vous.

- Hai !

Sakura lui posa alors un défi :

- Eh, La Grosse, la course jusqu'à l'étage ?!

- Ouais, quand tu veux ! répliqua Naruto qui commençait déjà à s'accroupir.

- Un ! annonça l'autre.

Sasuke roula des yeux à l'attitude de ses coéquipières tandis qu'il marchait tranquillement vers la sortie.

- Deux ! hurla Sakura se préparant de la même manière que Naruto.

...

- Trois ! crièrent les deux filles ensemble.

Sakura démarra comme une fusée mais Naruto ne parcourut que quelques mètres avant d'abandonner, et de prendre retraite lentement auprès de Sasuke dont elle se rapprocha en souriant telle une psychopathe en puissance. Elle était heureuse d'en avoir fini avec ces missions rang D même si c'était pour passer la prochaine avec Ino. Au moins, il y aurait quelque amis de l'Académie ; Shikamaru et Choji.

- Pourquoi es-tu si contente ? requit Sasuke après qu'ils quittèrent les offices du Hokage laissant derrière leur Jounin.

Il explicita son point de vue à son visage interloqué ; « je pensais que tu détestais Ino. »

Naruto lui dévia un sourire machiavélique.

- Elle passera la totalité de son temps à te pourrir en compétition avec Sakura-_chan_, et si elle tente de me déranger, j'aurai juste à crier « Oh mon Dieu ! Sasuke est en train d'enlever son T-shirt ! », puis elles me laisseront tranquille.

Sasuke la fusilla du regard.

- Je n'enlèverai _certainement_ pas ma tunique.

Le sourire de Naruto ne se défigea pas.

- Je sais, mais le temps qu'elle sera distraite, cela me laissera assez de marge pour faire un clone et de me faire remplacer par lui.

Sasuke soupira en regardant ailleurs.

- Alors, je suis juste une distraction ?

- Oh non !

Elle lui rendit son rictus en entourant ses bras autour de sa nuque dans une étreinte, et en le forçant à la regarder dans ses yeux bleutés.

- Tu es _mon_ parfait appât à Ino-pig !

Sasuke rougit légèrement, mais ne tenta pas de s'extirper de ses bras comme il l'aurait fait avec Sakura ou Ino si elles avaient été à sa place.

- Appât à Ino-pig ? demanda-t-il confus.

- Ouais ! Et si jamais Ino-pig ne m'ennuiera pas de la mission, je t'embrasserai en retour ! annonça Naruto avec assurance.

Le regard de Sasuke se fixa sur ses lèves ;

- Vraiment ? lui railla Sasuke sceptique.

- Oui ! répliqua Naruto en le fixant dans les yeux.

Alors, Sasuke se pencha vers elle de quelque centimètres, mais Naruto tourna sa tête ailleurs, le laissant aller brusquement.

- La course jusqu'à l'étage ! cria-t-elle en fuyant joyeusement.

Sasuke demeura comme ça, figé durant un moment. Il ferma les yeux, se pencha encore un peu, en prétendant que Naruto était encore là, et puis se reprit pour rattraper maussade ses camarades.

* * *

- Eh ! Ino-pig, comment va !? lâcha Sakura en tombant sur la fille aux yeux pâles qui laissa tomber une pile précaire de dossier et la recouvrant ainsi de poussière.

- Long front ! cria de colère Ino, le mot interdit "Némésis" flottant dans l'air. Ino frissonna, tentant désespérément d'expulser la crasse en dehors d'elle-même avec ses longs doigts qui s'incrustèrent dans sa peau.

- Pénible... soupira Shikamaru en regardant les deux filles qui étaient à l'évidence sur le point de se battre. Il était paisiblement en train de dormir dans son coin pour éviter Ino mais le bruit enragé de sa voix l'avait réveillé.

- Sais pas, répondit Choji, assis sur une chaise à côté de la boite où se cachait Shikamaru. Il recouvrait en permanence l'autre paresseux d'adolescent avec des chips et des postillons et Shikamaru qui était bien trop indolent pour bouger subit la pluie dégénérée tomber sur lui avant d'entendre hurler au loin.

- Argh ! Tu as ruiné mon uniforme !

- Ta face a ruiné mon déjeuné ! l'insulta Sakura, en utilisant quelque chose que Naruto lui avait rétorqué quelque jour avant et qu'elle avait secrètement écris sur son bras pour l'utiliser plus tard lorsque la ninja orange vêtue serait absente.

- Oh ! Tu n'en as pas besoin, Front de Planche ! hurla en retour Ino, abandonnant définitivement ses dossiers et serrant les poings.

Sakura eût un rictus.

- Sasuke _adoooooooore_ mon front, ai-je mentionné qu'il était mon coéquipier ?

- RARGH !

- Et je suis sûre que rugir comme ça te rendra certainement plus attractive auprès de lui, contra Sakura en pensant

Q_uatre jours de constantes jérémiades avec Naruto-chan en valurent vraiment le coup. Je devrais peut-être lui en remercier plus tard... ou pas... hum..._

- T'es juste chanceuse ! Tu as la Grosse dans ton équipe, alors il n'y pas de compétition ! ronchonna Ino.

Le visage de Sakura vacilla, mais elle recouvrit son désarroi en lui tirant la langue.

_En fait, il y a bien plus de compétition de ce que tu puisses penser... même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il peut voir dans cette fille odieuse et de si mauvais goût._

Naruto entra dans la pièce, le visage légèrement rosie.

- Eh ! Qui est prêt pour une mission rang C ?! demanda-t-elle sourdement en levant son poing en l'air extatique.

Shikamaru lui fit signe de sa boite.

- Eh, Naruto-chan ! salua avec enthousiasme Choji.

- Salut Choji-kun, Shikamaru-kun ! Comment vont les affaires ?

Shikamaru bailla affreusement en réponse :

- Notre kunoichi de service est une vraie _boulette_.

Ino qui avait entendit siffla cyniquement :

- Oh ! Quelle merveilleuse assertion venant de mes coéquipiers _sachant_ qu'eux _deux_ ont _presqu_e réussi à estropier à vie Sensei !

- _Presque _est le mot clé, tu aurais pu nous aider au lieu de tenter d'établir la différence entre une "violette" et une "pensée" alors que nous tentions de le secourir, grogna Shikamaru.

- Eh les amis ! Arrêtez de vous chamailler ! intervint Choji en agitant les bras.

Mais refusant de l'écouter, Ino rentra en mode crise durant laquelle, Shikamaru, propre à son devoir, s'endormit.

Alors, Sasuke entra dans la pièce, apparaissant être extrêmement frustré à propos de quelque chose, mais Ino ignora son expression puis se colla à son bras.

Sasuke éternua et tenta se s'éloigner d'elle.

Ino se souvint alors qu'elle était couverte de poussière au grand merci de Sakura qu'elle jura de tuer plus tard pour _lui_ avoir fait éternuer Sasuke.

Naruto s'approcha de la boite de Shikamaru, puis ferma le couvercle avant de s'asseoir dessus.

Choji offrit à Naruto une chips qu'elle prit avec un sourire vibrant.

Sasuke fusilla du regard Choji qui se demandait ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

Sakura fit trébucher Ino avec son fil en fer nouvellement peint qu'elle avait oublié de peindre avant le test d'admissibilité car elle avait été bien trop horrifiée du baiser entre Sasuke et Naruto dans l'amphithéâtre.

Les deux kunoichis commencèrent à se battre comme d'habitude.

Puis un moment plus tard, d'en haut des escalier, un grand homme muni d'un suit vert hideux beugla à propos de la _Jeunesse_ et de combien il était _honoré_ d'accompagner son éternel rival durant la mission rang C, auquel Kakashi tenta d'en ignorer la contenance alors qu'il descendait les marches en l'ignorant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

* * *

- Ah, êtes-vous tous prêts ? leur questionna le Hokage avec les commissures des lèvres qui s'affrichaient, trahissant son amusement lorsqu'il toisa les six genin dépités.

Ino était couverte d'une couche épaisse de poussière mêlée à des bleus alors qu'elle regardait Sakura avec haine que Sakura lui rendait pareillement étant dans la même situation qu'elle. Naruto se tenait près de Choji, qui lui souriait brillamment en s'entretenant avec elle alors qu'il aidait Shikamaru somnolant à se tenir de bout et qui était prêt à littéralement piquer du nez. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke avait ses yeux braqués sur Choji et semblait inhaler une fâcheuse envie de meurtre que le suffisant Akimichi ignora bien évidemment.

Ino après avoir répliqué une sèche diatribe à sa camarade demanda alors au Sandaime en pensant sur l'aspect pratique d'un Kimono pour gagner le coeur de Sasuke en même temps :

- Ce sera une mission de plusieurs jours n'est-ce pas ? Devons-nous emmener nos bagages ?

Le Hokage hocha la tête.

- Pour des fins d'entraînement, vous ne devrez emmener avec vous que le matériel nécessaire de survie, et la mission commence dans une heure, vous n'avez de toute façon le temps de vous préparer longuement mais assurez-vous de prendre une douche rapide avant de partir, dit-il en spécifiant le mot "douche" surtout à Ino et à Shikamaru, Ino pour être recouverte de poussière et Shikaru pour les bouts de chips mâchés mélangés à de la bave parsemant son survêtement.

- Le pouvoir de la Jeunesse vaincra toujours ! Vous, les jeunes, n'avez rien à craindre, car moi, Maito Gai, le puissant maitre de Taijutsu et un homme rempli de la force de la Jeunesse est là pour vous protéger ! s'exclama ledit Gai en attirant l'attention des six genin.

- Oh, vous existez vraiment ? Je pense que vous étiez ... quelque sorte d'hallucination, admit étourdiment Naruto.

Des larmes coulèrent comme deux fleuves des yeux du _maître _en Taijutsu ;

- Oh jeune fille ! Comment peux-tu être si blessante ?!

Naruto le fixa de terreur, et s'enfuit de l'homme fou, se cachant derrière Sasuke qui avait la bouche béante devant ce monstre hors du commun. Les autres genin avaient des expressions similaires sur leur visage, comme s'ils ne pouvaient croire ce qu'ils avaient devant leur yeux.

Kakashi commenta mécontent.

- Eh bien, ça promet...

* * *

Les ninjas furent congédiés et le Hokage quitta son office pour la pause déjeuné, laissant une jeune fille blonde discutant avec son tuteur d'école.

- Iruka-nii-chan ? supplia Naruto les yeux bleus rivés sur le grand homme en face d'elle.

Iruka lui sourit.

- Je vais prendre soin de Saru.

- Oh merci ! T'es sûr que cela ne te dérange pas ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Non, pas du tout, ça serait même marrant de m'occuper de lui.

- Veux-tu que j'empaquette toutes ses affaires au même endroit ?

- Non, je vais le faire, j'ai un double de clé, souviens toi, pour les cas nécessiteux. Je le récupérerai de la garderie aujourd'hui et lui expliquerai tout pendant que tu prendras ton pack de ninja et que tu liras le rapport de mission.

- Tu es le meilleur, Iruka-sensei ! s'exclama Naruto en entourant ses bras autour du cou de son ancien professeur qui hésitait à s'enfuir au loin devant cette effrayante démonstration d'affection.

Il posa une main sur son épaule.

- Prends soin de toi Naruto, et écoute bien les directives de tes sensei !

Elle fit un sourire et décolla ses bras de lui.

- Bien sûr, m'as-tu connu une fois étourdie ?

Iruka demeura muet et ne fit que contempler Naruto aller gaiement vers la porte et qui semblait presque voler de liberté.

Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Iruka fronça les sourcils, car même s'il savait que la mission devrait être plus que sûre malgré la présence d'une équipe de huit ninjas dont deux jounin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une inquiétude poindre dans sa poitrine.

Il soupira, et sortit de la salle, en pensant à ses nouvelles responsabilités temporaires.


	5. Chapitre 4

**~ Chapitre 4 ~**

* * *

_Une mission rang C ! _pensa Naruto avec joie, sautant dans tous les sens, saisie d'une féroce excitation.

En dépit de ce que lui avait assuré Iruka, elle n'allait pas lui laisser Saru sans tout de même au préalable lui fournir une liste rapide des choses que Saru pouvait faire, et_ surtout_, de ce qu'il ne devait_ pas_ faire. Elle réunit également ses affaires dans son appartement ; ce qui signifiait qu'elle jeta dans un même sac toust les jouets favoris du bambin ainsi que sa chaussette préférée, mais Naruto qui était terre à terre savait qu'elle ne devait partir en mission sans une paire de rechange de sous-vêtements ainsi que sans une large veste dont elle pouvait se servir comme pyjama.

De plus, ils détenaient quand même une heure de disponible et elle devait s'occuper car elle ne voulait pas penser à certaines choses ; surtout à propos d'un certain "Sasuke Uchiwa" qui avait été dans son esprit récemment plus de temps qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

* * *

Sasuke qui était en train de broyer du noir sur son lit pensa continuellement.

_POURQUOI ? Pourquoi s'est-elle donc enfuie de moi ?! Ne pouvait-elle pas voir que j'allais l'embrasser ?!_

Il jeta alors un objet aléatoire sur un mur quelconque, et eût la satisfaction de le voir se désagréger au contact de la surface solide.

_Des centaines de filles donneraient leur bras droit pour avoir l'occasion de m'embrasser, et elle s'est enfuie ! Enfuie !_

Après un moment d'introspection, il pensa alors ;

_Mon haleine sent-elle mauvaise ou quoi ?_

A cette pensée, Sasuke cracha sur sa main, sentit l'odeur puis grimaça.

Comme quoi, il prouva alors que même un garçon adoré par la communauté féminine du village pouvait avoir des doutes, et Sasuke commença à faire des allers retours entre le plancher et son baldaquin. En plein milieu à chaque fois qu'il passa devant son miroir, Sasuke regarda sa propre réflexion comme s'il avait véritablement quelqu'un à regarder...

Enfin cependant, ceci eût l'effet inverse escompté ; puisqu'au lieu d'un mirobolant jeune homme, lui répondit à la place un adolescent frustré avec des boutons d'acnés remplis d'hormone, et qui devait apprendre autre chose que de relâcher son stress sur les autres - et c'était pourquoi d'ailleurs il enfouit sa tête dans son coussin et cria aussi fort et aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait.

* * *

- Nous nous rencontrons encore, chers enfants ! J'espère que vous avez su rendre votre pause productive ! s'exclama Gai en souriant avec tant éclat qu'il éblouit les trois genin déjà arrivés.

Kakashi avait sa tête enterré dans son livre porno, et s'épargnait la_ joie_ de _jouir_ ce magnifique_ sourire_ s'il on pouvait l'appeler _ainsi _et qui était connu dans pas mal de contrée du monde comme le "Sourire éclatant no Jutsu".

Naruto tressaillit à la vue de ce "maître" en Taijutsu des plus discutable, et comme Sasuke n'était pas disponible pour se cacher derrière dès lors, elle choisit de prendre la personne la plus imposante ici soit Choji qui fournissait un bien plus large bouclier humain que Sakura assise à droite d'elle.

- Où sont donc les juvéniles élèves de ce cher Asuma-san, ainsi que le seul élève mâle de mon éternel rival ? quémanda Gaï de dépit en laissant tomber ses bras.

_Il est dix fois plus un monstre que je le suis, et je possède pourtant un démon meurtrier vivant dans mon estomac ! Comment un homme mûr peut-il donc agir comme ça ? Est-il..._

Naruto vocalisa ses soupçons:

- Gaï-sensei, êtes-vous gai ?

- Ah ha ! répliqua Gaï ressourcé qu'on lui réponde pour une fois.

Il fit un tour sur lui-même et déclara ;

- Tu n'es pas la première à poser cette question, mais mon orientation sexuelle est la même que n'importe quelle autre personne de la pièce.

- Naruto-chan et moi sommes des filles ; nous aimons les mecs, l'informa Sakura sceptique.

Gaï ne fut décontenancé pas et afficha encore son même sourire déformé.

- Eh bien, je voulais dire que je n'étais pas gai ! Même si, bien sûr, je n'ai rien contre ceux qui le sont ! Fortunée, soit donc, la population féminine de Konoha, que mon orientation n'est pas à discuter, n'est-ce-t-il pas ?

Naruto frissonna en déviant son regard, Sakura le regarda atone durant un moment, et Choji choisit la solution la plus sûre ; l'ignorer.

- Où sont-nos clients ? demanda le seul genin mâle présent.

- Ils viendront nous rencontrer bientôt ; ils voulaient partir une heure avant midi, leur informa Kakashi.

- Une chips ? proposa Choji à Naruto en se retournant vers elle.

Elle en prit une avec plaisir en lui donnant un sourire resplandissant.

- Je peux en avoir une aussi ? demanda l'autre fille.

Choji, avec contentement, partagea alors son sachet de chips avec les deux filles, profitant du fait qu'il était le centre le centre de l'attention, un exploit qu'il n'obtenait que rarement.

- Qui s'occupe de Saru-kun ? requit Kakashi d'un air distrait.

- Iruka-nii-san, répliqua Naruto tout aussi distraite.

Légèrement curieux, les deux genin fixèrent avec soupçon l'échange qui venait de se produire, bien qu'aucun autre mot ne fut échangé. Gaï, cependant, sourit à Naruto comme le nerd qu'il était, et la blonde leva les yeux vers lui en retour.

- Quoi, demanda Naruto énervée, n'appréciant pas d'être dévisagée.

Gaï annonça alors beuglant :

- N'est-ce pas un testament de ta grandeur que tu n'as pas abandonné l'en-

- Ah regardez ! Il y a Sasuke-kun ! Sakura-chan, là, Ino lui parle ! l'interrompit Naruto criant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Sakura se leva instantanément, les poings serrés.

- Ino ?! Où elle est ?! Je vais la tuer si elle ose lever un ongle sur mon _Sasuke_-kun !

Elle cligna alors des yeux surprise que tout le monde la regarde inexpressif.

- Je ne vois personne, où sont-ils ?

Naruto haussa les épaules, prenant une autre chips.

- Qu'étiez-vous en train de nous dire, Gaï-sensei ? demanda Choji avec curiosité, portant son paquet de chips dans une main.

Gaï considéra un moment sérieusement Naruto, qui était en train de s'empiffrer tout en lui dardant deux yeux meurtriers. Il soupira, avant de se retourner vers Choji en utilisant sa pause "classe";

- Ce sujet n'a plus d'importance maintenant !

- Énergumène... murmura sinistrement Sakura en se rasseyant tout en foudroyant du regard une Naruto indolente, non aveugle au discours muet qu'avait échangé les deux _choses_.

Finalement, Ino et Shikamaru arrivèrent enfin - avec Ino tirant par l'oreille Shikamaru alors qu'l protestait vivement « ... Je dormais juste ! Je ne tentais pas sécher la mission ! Pourquoi es-tu venue me chercher de toute façon ?! Ow ! Ino ! Argh ! »

Ino laissa son oreille rougie tranquille une fois qu'ils eurent atteint les autres et Shikaru s'assit instantanément à terre en contemplant les yeux étrécis la _pénible_ blonde en ronchonnant oh combien elle était _pénible_.

- Où se trouve Sasuke-kun ? questionna de suite Ino.

- En train de réfléchir sur les mystères de l'univers, répondit nonchalamment Naruto.

Ino se figea.

- Quoi ?

- Personnellement, je pense que les mystères qui résident dans l'esprit humain et les habitudes obscures des mortels sont un cas fort intéressant d'étude, mais ce n'est que mon avis bien sûr, continua Naruto en faisant la moue.

Ino la toisa cinq secondes avant de réaliser le noeud du problème en levant un bras lâche.

- Oh, tu dois surement plaisanter...

- Hmm, c'est vrai... Pourquoi Sasuke devrait-il pré-contempler les mystères de l'univers durant son temps libre ? Il est bien trop bête pour que Kami lui révèle ses infinis secrets, poursuivit Naruto, toujours aussi assidue.

Sakura, qui bien sûr, même après seulement quatre jours de côtoiement avec Naruto, savait qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse au fait que sa mouche se déformait en un sourire et par le ton indifférent qu'elle empruntait. Néanmoins, Ino qui ne savait rien sur Naruto commença à crier haut et fort oh combien Sasuke était _splendidement_ intelligent.

Naruto, s'en moquant bien entendu, toisa d'un air distant les divagations de son homologue blonde d'un air vaguement intéressé, avant de saisir une autre chips à Choji.

Ne réalisant pas qu'elle était en train de se ridiculiser, Ino continua pendant un certain temps à discourir sur son _idole_ avant que sa flamme s'éteigne, voyant bien que cela n'intéressait personne - pas même Sakura. Elle se rassit finalement, en demandant épuisée quand les clients arriveraient et elle reçut l'identique réponse que les autres avaient reçue précédemment, soit une heure avant midi. Ino décida alors de se singulariser du groupe en se levant contrairement aux autres et en restant debout ainsi, forçant alors Sakura à se lever également pour montrer qu'elle était bien plus meilleure que Ino, même si Sakura tenta d'être discrète en faisant plut$pt mine de s'étirer.

Shikamaru s'affala aux côtés de Naruto et de Choji sur le banc qui était placé juste à la sortie du village.

- Ces nuages ressemblent à une ramure, objecta Shikamaru aux autres en pointant le ciel.

- Nan, celui-ci ressemble plus à une grenouille, répliqua Naruto.

Shikamaru battit des cils surpris.

- Comment ça il ressemble à une grenouille ?

Naruto haussa les épaules et mouva sa main vaguement.

- Comme ça.

- Hmm... soupira Shikamaru pensivement en essayant de se représenter l'animal.

- Des chips ? proposa Choji.

Naruto accepta gracieusement.

- Celui-ci ressemble à un bol de ramen, rajouta platement Choji.

- Ouais ! agréa Naruto avec verve, il a même le nom Naruto sur lui.

Shikamaru renifla bruyamment.

Soudainement, les trois genin entendirent un cri perçant d'excitée, et ils réalisèrent que Sasuke venait d'arriver.

- Pauvre gars, concéda avec pitié Shikamaru.

Naruto se leva et se porta volontaire ;

- Je vais le sauver !

Toutefois à ce moment, Naruto tourna la tête et vit une large charrette apparaître au bout de la rue, conduite par un homme avec un ventre assez proéminent qui lui aurait fait plus ressembler à une femme enceinte tant que son bide semblait vouloir se dissocier de ses reins. La vélocité de son bolide était telle qu'elle paraissait voguer entre les maisons, si bien qu'elle avançait à une allure _bien trop_ dangereuse du groupe de genin présents.

Instantanément, bougeant plus vite que n'auraient jamais pu se mouvoir la lumière, Gaï surgit devant le chariot en tendant la main pour arrêter le cheval de traits emballé, qui s'écrasa dessus en pilant. L'homme qui avait mené la cargaison n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait, mais était bien content d'avoir eu l'aide d'un ninja professionnel pour l'arrêter dans sa course folle.

Naruto et les autres contemplèrent un moment le jounin imbécile avec respect, mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être légèrement dégoûtés par les 'Joli cheval, c'est booooon, Maito Gaï t'as sauvé!" émergeant de la bouche du machin habillé en vert.

- Ah merci ! remercia l'homme de la caravane. Votre village est si généreux pour envoyer deux équipes de ninjas nous escorter au lieu d'une, ainsi que de m'aider avec ma bien aimer Tantu-chan/kun.

Par "Tantu-chan/Kun", les ninjas assumèrent qu'il signifiait le cheval, même si la raison des honorifiques "chan/kun" demeuraient incompréhensibles et que le cheval apparaissait être en vérité un très puissant étalon à la fourrure noire - bien qu'à la crinière brune - et non une jument déglinguée comme on aurait pu penser de cette appellation affective.

_Saru a un jouet qui lui ressemble exactement_ pensa Naruto après réflexion, réalisant soudainement qu'elle n'avait même pas quitté le village qu'elle s'inquiétait déjà pour son fils.

- Ah... Et vous êtes... Geri demanda finalement Kakashi en hésitant légèrement sur le nom alors qu'il lisait son rapport de mission désormais défréchi par la poussière.

- Hai ! acquiesça l'homme. Je suis Geri ! Ma famille arrivera bientôt soient ma femme Tatiana, ma fille Ayama ainsi que mon jeune fils Chuuju !

- Je suis Kakashi Hatake, je serai en charge de la mission. Voici mon partenaire Gaï et nos autres genins à côté.

Il précisa les noms en les pointant un à un; « Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki. »

Leur client leur sourit gentiment.

- Honoré de vous rencontrer tous !

- Salut !

- C'est un plaisir de vous voir.

- Allons nous avoir des ramen pendant le voyage, sensei ?

- Je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance ! Je suis sûre que nous réaliserons cette mission de manière satisfaisante !

- Hn...

Geri fut alors engagé par Gaï dans une conversation animée, ayant pour thème les chevaux en général et leur particularité. Kakashi profita de l'occasion pour murmurer aux genin à côté :

- Ils sont en avance, mais en résumé, la fille de l'homme va marier un très riche marchand au Pays du Riz, et nous les devrons les escorter jusqu'à leurs noces.

- Devons-nous nous attendre à des difficultés ? questionna Sakura.

Kakashi haussa les épaules.

- Probablement une autre équipe de genin d'un autre village va nous accoster, répliqua-t-il. Le marchand n'est pas assez riche et ne détient suffisamment de connexions pour engager un Jounin ou même un Chuunin.

- Pourquoi deux équipes alors ? demanda Choji.

- Parce que même si les ennemis du fameux marchand engageront une équipe de genin, et qu'ils auront un Jonin de formation, nous pourrons les écraser numériquement et s'ils ne sont que des Chuunin, moi et Gaï seront bien plus que suffisants. De plus, le marchand a offert suffisamment d'argent pour deux équipes de ninjas afin de protéger sa fiancé qui l'accompagnera durant le trajet. Nous rentrons de fait dans le protocole de mission, répondit Shikamaru à l'interrogation de son ami.

« Eh ! » commença Naruto en se retournant vers Sasuke. Elle allait lui titiller un peu pour avoir été en retard du fait qu'il avait dut être piégé dans l'admiration de sa propre réflexion ou une autre ânerie inepte de la même espèce, mais elle remarqua son expression malvenue ainsi que ce qui ressemblait à des bandages sur sa main droite - qui rosissait d'ailleurs de façon inquiétante.

- Sasuke, tu vas bien ? mumura-t-elle, gardant sa voix basse de sorte à ce que ni Ino ou Sakura ne l'entendent et qu'elles ne commencent à l'harceler.

Sasuke apparut être désarçonné par cette question subite, mais détourna la tête loin d'elle et affirma qu'il « allait bien », et mit sa main dans sa poche en dehors de son champs de vision. Naruto se rapprocha de lui, et lui saisit férocement le poignet en mettant sa main bien en évidence où elle pouvait y relever des croûtes peu ragoutantes en train de se former.

Elle lui chuchota furieuse :

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait.

- Rien ! mugit Sasuke, faisant taire l'instant d'après son tumulte latent, ne voulant faire rappliquer le reste de la troupe, et surtout les deux _autres_.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et le poussa légèrement en arrière, surprenant le Uchiwa étourdit de ce geste inattendu et à son bras défendant, Naruto attrapa sa main pour dérouler ses bandelettes. Avec un sifflement d'empathie, elle vit la pleine mesure de la blessure et pouvait presque voir le blanc de ses os à l'air libre.

- Que t'es-tu fait ?!

Sasuke cessa de se débattre, légèrement fasciné par la sensation du toucher de la main de Naruto sur la sienne.

- J'ai cogné un mur, concéda-t-il sans réfléchir.

Naruto le regarda, le sourcil arqué.

- Je... euh... bafouilla Sasuke, non sûr de comment pourrait-il expliquer de manière cohérente sa blessure sous le regard sévère de Naruto le rendant inconfortable. « Eh bien... », déglutit-il, « C'était involontaire... je réparais une ampoule... puis... j'ai trébuché de mon lit... et j'ai levé une main pour chercher un support, mais je me suis rattrapé par mégarde contre un mur - avec mon poings dessus », mentit Sasuke pitoyablement.

Sasuke crut entendre à ce moment comme des échos de toussotements forcés émerger derrière lui, et il n'aurait été surpris de découvrir un Kakashi à l'air espiègle s'il s'était retourné, et ce, ce qu'il aurait fait, si Naruto le regardait pas avec de grands yeux bleus désabusés - et ne lui demandait pas incrédule :

- Tu as cherché un coin pour te rattraper avec ton poing ?

- Oui, contra Sasuke en détournant légèrement les yeux, c'est une de mes mauvaises habitudes.

Naruto le regarda longuement le front plissé avant de faire la moue.

- Hmm ! Bien ! Ne me le dis pas alors.

Elle posa son sac, et saisit une simple tousse de secours, puis après avoir passé du désinfectant, elle enroula un bandage sec et propre autour de la main de Sasuke le faisant gémir de douleur, puis y mit deux fois plus de rouleaux qu'avait mis Sasuke de son côté de sorte à ce que celui-ci recouvrent intégralement ses phalanges. Cela ne prit pas bien longtemps et elle laissa aller la main de Sasuke qui demeura en l'air un moment, où il y posa son autre main dessus qu'il baissa sur le côté.

- Merci, dit-il simplement.

Naruto tira langue et s'éloigna de lui.

Pendant tout cet échange, les autres genin avaient pesté Kakashi sensei pour d'autres informations - que Naruto et Sasuke avaient complètement manquées bien que ces deux là en revenant prétendirent être extrêmement attentifs aux instructions.

Peu de temps après, une femme aigrie arriva en compagnie d'un sinistre petit garçon et d'une jeune fille de seize ans qui aurait paru radieuse si ce n'était qu'elle portait sur son visage un masque de terreur. Ils se présentèrent rapidement au groupe.

Puis...

Le petit garçon accosta le Prince des Glaces des genin comme Kakashi aimait l'appeler..

- Oh vous êtes Sasuke Uchiwa ! Salut, je suis Chuuju !

- Hn...

- C'est trop cool que tu vas nous escorter ! J'ai vu le combat de démonstration il y a un ans pour les nouvelles recrues entrant à l'Académie et tu as battu trois autres étudiants sans verser une goûte de sueur, c'était impressionnant ! radota le lugubre petit garçon qui jeta une oeillade à sa soeur avant de se retourner vers Sasuke en souriant.

« Si seulement... » sembla murmurer l'autre fille.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?_ se demanda Naruto, étudiant l'expression des deux parents attentivement mais incapable d'en analyser la moindre parcelle.

L'affriolant mari au rabais s'embarqua alors dans la discussion en demandant;

- Eh bien, je suis sûr que Maito Gaï-san ne refusera pas de surveiller Tantu-Kun/Chan.

Gaï, bien sûr, accepta, bien qu'il porta une sérieuse face et ne cria pas ses fameuses "flammes de la Jeunesse" ou d'autres lignes de ce genre.

En fait, l'arrivée des trois mornes clients avait recouvert l'atmosphère d'une ambiance non propice à la détente, bien que les seuls qui n'apparaissaient le relever furent Ino, Sakura et Shikamaru même si le dernier des trois aurait dut normalement saisir l'accalmie si ce n'était qu'il dormait déjà dans la carriole.

- Eh bien, plus tôt nous commencerons, plus tôt nous serons payés ! attesta Kakashi en lançant un de ses clins d'oeil caractéristique. Equipe Dix; Ino-chan devra surveiller la cargaison en retrait du chariot, Shikamaru et Choji-kun au côté de l'étalon, et l'Equipe Sept devra superviser au complet Amaya-chan et Chuuju-kun tandis que moi sera au front de garde avec Shikamaru-kun et Choji-kun et si le couple n'y voit pas d'inconvénients, j'aimerai que l'un de vous mène la charette en compagnie de Gaï-san, ordonna Kakashi à tout le monde.

Il se déplaça devant la caravane et lorsqu'il passa devant ses trois genins, il leur murmura.

- Gardez un oeil sur Amaya, murmura-t-il étant donné qu'elle était la cliente la plus importante à "conserver".

Tous les membres de l'équipe Sept acquiescèrent et prirent leur rôle respectif.

Ils quittèrent enfin Konoha.


	6. Chapitre 5

**~ Chapitre 5 ~**

* * *

_Plus que cinq heures de missions, tu dois garder ta sanité encore pour cinq heures... Non, ne panique pas Sasuke ! Tout finira bien ! Arrête Sasuke ! Le suicide ne résoudra rien, et ne t'aidera pas non plus à atteindre ton objectif - Toi, ta gueule, Sasuke numéro 2 ! On t'a pas sonné ! - Argh ! Pourquoi donc toutes les personnes que je croise éprouvent le besoin de palabrer sans arrêt ! _

« - et alors, j'ai dit à mon ami que les personnes avec des capacités héréditaires étaient bien plus douées que les ninjas normaux, mais il disait que puisque vous n'utilisez la votre, c'était différent et alors je me suis mis à réfléchir si le "sang" avait quelque chose à avoir là-dedans. Ainsi, au lieu de ces supers et impressionnants yeux rouges "sharigan" si je me souviens bien, je me suis dis qu'il devait avoir d'autres capacités cachées liées aux grandes familles de ninja, et j'ai alors demandé à mon professeur, mais comme je devais aller dans une école de civils, mais il n'en avait aucune idée. Bien plus tard, j'ai demandé l'avis à ma mère, mais elle ne parle pas beaucoup. Puis j'ai demandé à Amaya, et elle en savait beaucoup plus sur les ninjas que moi, et j'aurai dû l'interroger en premier mais de tout façon, Amaya m'a confirmé que les gènes sont comme... une part de ce que vous êtes, qu'on possède tous une part de notre mère, et une part de notre père, bien qu'on ne peut choisir entre les deux, et c'est pourquoi certaines personnes naissent sans capacités héréditaires, bien qu'ils font partis du même clan alors- » continua de radoter Chuuju indéfiniment.

Sasuka passait un très mauvais moment. Asocial de nature, il n'aimait pas les bains de foule, bien qu'il adorait paradoxalement être au centre de l'attention. Cependant, avoir trois personnes, dont Ino, Sakura et Chuuku qui se concurrençaient pour avoir son attention tandis que Naruto, elle, ne faisait évidement pas attention à lui et qui, pire de tout, semblait en vérité l'ignorer sciemment, avait rendu ces cinq dernières heures les pires de sa vie, juste après les séances avec le psychiatre la nuit où sa famille fut... massacrée...

Comment une _si_ stupide blonde pouvait-elle avoir autant d'effets sur lui ?!

_Oh, mais bien sûr_, se remémora soudain Sasuke à son mauvais souvenir ; _ce doit être parce que je suis amoureux d'elle..._

Il soupira, tentant d'inoculer le _venin_ que projetaient ses deux fangirls, ainsi que celui de son harceleur pour se concentrer essentiellement sur la natte vagabonde blonde de sa coéquipière, en suivant des yeux son mouvement langoureux.

_Pourquoi donc..._

Il lança un regard furtif aux deux autres filles qui essayaient de s'entretuer avec des kunais à la précision douteuse :

_Pourquoi donc sont-elles si persuadées d'être amoureuses de moi ? Cela est-il plus facile de voir l'amour que portent les autres sur leurs voisins ? Et quant à moi ; suis-je simplement tétu, ou est-ce je suis réellement amoureux. Comment est-on censé le savoir ?_

Il considéra un moment demander à Ino ou Sakura un conseil sur ce point, mais au moment où il réalisa l'absurdité de la chose, il abandonna l'idée.

_Alors qui ?_

Le regard de Sasuke se posa un instant sur le dos de son sensei, qui était probablement en train de lire son _livre_.

_Devrais-je me confier à ce pervers ? Définitivement que non... Alors... _

Il toisa l'énergumène verte prétendue maître en taijutsu, et qui semblait en tout point copuler avec les chevaux en criant des fréquents cris de "Jeunesse!" et "Majestueuses créatures... Oh oui ! Continuez !"

_Devrais-je... Non, n'y pense même pas... Alors..._

_..._

_ À qui suis-je supposé poser la question ?_

...

_N'y-a-t-il donc personne pour m'aider ?__  
_

Sasuke sentit alors qu'il était incroyablement seul.

« -Et je disais que les crapauds donnent aux gens des verrues, mais Tami-kun disait de son côté que les verrues sont cool, et comme je disais que ma mère disait que sa mère disait que les verrues sont pas bonnes pour la santé, alors Tami-kun et moi décidâmes de nous entraîner en Taijutsu pour reproduire le mouvement que vous avez effectué, lorsque vous avez projeté votre adversaire par-dessus votre épaule, mais nous étions incapables de le refaire, si bien que Tami-kun me cassa le bras et- »

« Haha ! Grosse truie ! Si tu crois être capable de lancer un kunai correctement !- »

« -Kunai !? Et pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'un kunai si un poing suffit amplement !- »

Ah oui, ce constant jacassement n'allait certainement pas améliorer son humeur.

* * *

Kakashi soupira, et fit signe à Shikamaru de prendre le poste de Ino abandonné à l'arrière du chariot. Le garçon obéit immédiatement, mais dormit également tout aussi promptement...

* * *

Amaya - celle qui devait se _marier_ - marchait du côté droit du char, tandis que Naruto, prenant à la lettre les mots de Kakashi, gardait la jeune fille bientôt femme. Elle évitait ainsi avec aises ses _coéquipiers_ - si on pouvait leur attribuer une telle dénomination -, de même que le petit frère de sa voisine, sans compter un certain genin aux cheveux ailes de corbeau qui clopinait sur le bas-côté comme si une pesante malédiction teintait le moindre de ses pas, ce même adolescent qu'elle ignorait d'ailleurs résolument. C'était d'ailleur sa faute à la base - si elle l'ignorait. Il était si arrogant ! Pourquoi l'avait-il pris comme une conne lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé comment il s'était fait mal ? C'était une simple question après tout ! Non, monsieur était le Grand Uchiwa et devait être indicible à toute faute, insensible à toute douleur, Monsieur Parfait !

_Tss... Quel crétin..._

« Salut... », une voix se fit entendre timidement à gauche d'elle, mais que Naruto ne nota pas puisqu'elle était trop concentrée à ressasser ses nuages noirs.

Alors, avec plus d'empressement et d'adeur, Amaya réitéra sa phrase : « Salut ! »

Cette fois, celle-ci remarqua qu'elle avait réussi à attirer l'attention de la blonde aux yeux bleus lorsqu'elle se retourna vers elle - avec un regard entouré de profondes cernes.

« Quoi ? », grogna Naruto, franchement inamicale.

Ayame commençait à se demander si elle avait bien fait d'engager une conversation avec elle. Au départ, Ayame voulait faire part de ses appréhensions par rapport à sa situation, mais lorsqu'elle vit que les membres de l'équipe qui l'escortait étaient presque tous cinglés, elle avait décidé de se taire durant la première partie du trajet. Cependant, sa peur reprenant le dessus, elle avait décidé d'initier une conversation avec celle qui semblait la moins folle de tous - et par la même occasion ; la plus dépressive.

« Fait beau, hein ? », commenta-t-elle en levant la tête vers le ciel exempt de trace blanche.

« Ouais... », répliqua la blonde tout aussi froidement que précédemment.

Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance...

Alors, levant son visage vers le firmament à son tour, Naruto se demanda ce que ses amis faisaient de leur côté. Elle se retourna brièvement pour voir le paresseux de leur équipe déjà en train de somnolait à l'arrière du car puis soupira. Shikamaru devait probablement détester cette promenade plus que Sasuke, et même Naruto qui aurait dut en vérité apprécier de se retrouver pour une fois sous le soleil, loin de ses misères - du village, de ses responsabilités... et de Saru... se retrouvait automatiquement à penser à Saru.

De fait, Naruto détestait également cette mission. Son fils lui manquait. Iruka lui manquait. Les ramens lui manquaient. Et cela ne faisait seulement que six heures que la mission avait commencé.

_Déplorable..._

Avec étonnement, elle entendit Amaya soupirer également à côté : « Je vais sans doute regretter mon village... »

Naruto se retourna vers elle à ce moment, comme pour la première fois intéressée. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs aucune idée pourquoi la belle demoiselle avait décidé de lui parler, mais elle répondit : « Le mien me manque déjà... »

Une sorte de lien se noua alors entre eux... le lien de l'empathie :

- Au moins, vous, serez bientôt de retour chez vous.

Naruto lui rétorqua avec un sourire qu'elle cherchait être franc :

- Je suis sûr que votre marri ne sera contre de visiter parfois votre ville natale.

Ayame lui fit de gros yeux, comme en colère : « Comment suis-je censée le savoir ?! Pareil pour vous ! Aucune de nous deux ne la rencontrer une fois ! »

- V... vous n... ne l'avez jamais... rencontré ? bredouilla Naruto les yeux écarquillés, comme ébranlée qu'une telle réalité puisse exister.

L'autre fille rétorqua en retour un rire perché.

- C'est fou hein ? Mon grand père qui décide de donner sa belle petite fille adoré à un homme d'affaire, ne laissant personne dans la famille s'occuper de son petit frère, excepté ma belle mère qui ne peut même pas supporter la vue de son bâtard de fils ! siffla-t-elle avec dédain.

_Est-elle l'une de ses personnes qui cherche à vider leur sac à un étranger pour sortir leur colère ? Comme si j'étais un... un... psychiatre ? Pense-t-elle que je suis sa psychiatre ?_

- Eh bien, sourit affablement Naruto, comment le ressentez-vous ? _C'est bien ce que les psychiatres sont supposés dire, n'est-ce pas ?_

- C'est horrible ! s'exclama Amaya en s'assurant bien de garder le volume de sa voix suffisant pour que personne d'autre l'entende : « Et mon père juste là, _mon père_, où tout ce qu'il fait est d'écouter ma belle mère comme si elle était Kami ! », grogna-t-elle. « Je n'ai même pas vu une seule image de l'homme que je suis supposée marier. »

Amaya après ça, la mine déconfite, accéléra son allure et s'éloigna ainsi de Naruto. De loin, Naruto la toisa toujours inexpressive, bien qu'intérieurement, elle réalisa que beaucoup de filles, même si elles n'étaient pas des fangirls ou obsédées par Sasuke, étaient bien trop difficiles à comprendre. Alors, son regard atterrit sur Shikamaru, le garçon faignant qui était secrètement la personne la plus brillante qu'elle connaissait. Même Sasuke d'une certaine manière l'était - en tant que véritable labyrinthe de complexité.

Elle renifla.

Tous, dans ce monde, était fou - et elle n'était pas l'exception à la règle, bien loin de là. Après tout, une jinchuuriki qui était aussi une mère se déguisant en Kunoichi était tout aussi folle définitivement.

_Pendant combien de temps cela va-t-il donc continuer avant que je puisse m'endormir pour toute l'éternité ?_ se demanda Naruto, sa tête penchant déjà sur le côté.

* * *

Finalement, après que les deux fangirls se soient exténuées à s'enguirlander l'une contre l'autre, Chuuju s'était endormi - au côté des deux harpies - dans la caravelle, à côté de Amaya et de Shikamaru. Les seules personnes encore éveillés furent Kakashi, Gai, Geri, Tatiana - la femme du marchand -, Sasuke et Naruto. Enfin, même le survivant des Uchiwa devait admettre qu'il était lui-même fatigué, malgré que le soleil s'était couché depuis quelques heures seulement et qu'ils n'avaient essentiellement fait que marcher durant les heures restantes.

Sasuke profita de l'occasion où tout le monde était plus ou moins ensommeillé pour s'approcher furtivement de Naruto.

- Salut... lui souffla-t-elle apathique, en le voyant arriver.

- Salut.

L'adolescent en quête de sa destiné remarqua bien que la jeune fille à côté de lui était perturbé par quelque chose au fait de son visage contorsionné dans une intense concentration, de même qu'elle ne disait rien d'autre.

Ils marchèrent un moment ainsi, l'un à côté de l'autre, jusqu'à qu'une voix se fasse entendre à la grande surprise de Sasuke :

« Que penses-tu du mariage ? »

« M...mariage ? », répondit-il hagard et confusément.

Naruto ne sembla noter son inconfort sur cette notion particulière abordée de manière si abrupte, tant, qu'elle continua :

- Oui, le mariage. Peut-on se marier sans même connaître à l'avance la personne avec qui on est censé se lier ?

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle entend par là ?_

Il hocha la tête.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle un mariage arrangé ; lorsque des gens unissent leurs enfants pour des arrangements financiers, des traités de paix... ou même poursuivre une lignée... murmura-t-il empourpré. Pourquoi lui posait-elle cette question ?

Il la vit lever le visage vers le ciel rempli d'étoiles :

- Amaya n'a jamais rencontré son fiancé. Elle ne souhaite même pas le marier. Cela doit être terrible pour elle.

Sasuke acquiesça, puis déglutit, apaisé que la discussion ne fut pas aussi personnelle qu'il ne l'avait imaginée au premier abord. « Oui, » rajouta-t-il, « Cela doit l'être en effet... »

Lorsqu'il releva le regard vers la blonde, il fut étonné de la voir le fixer droit dans les yeux.

« Comment le premier de la classe - le type parfait qui a tout pour lui peut-il comprendre ? »

Il soupira de savoir qu'elle pensait de lui ainsi, avant de hausser les épaules déconcerté :

- Tu sais... par le passé... Mes parents avaient reçu bon nombre d'offres d'alliances - où j'ai toujours été en position de décliner...

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? Et comment ?

Sasuke eut un nœud dans la gorge devant toutes ses interrogations. Pourquoi était-elle si curieuse de toute façon à ce propos - à _son_ propos ?

- Les Uchiwa ont toujours été une famille influente dans Konoha... Du moins, avant l'accident...

- L'accident ?

Il écarquilla les yeux. _Ne sait-elle donc rien ? _pensa-t-il énervé.

- Ceci n'a aucune importance de toute façon... maintenant... somma-t-il très vite en fronçant les sourcils...

Naruto le dévisageait pensive, sa natte pendant sur le côté.

« Sasuke ? »

Il se retourna vers elle en ronchonnant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! »

Elle lui tira la joue.

« Tu ne trouveras jamais de petite copine si tu continues à agir ainsi... »

« Quoi ?! »

Mais elle était déjà partie en rigolant avec légèreté. Il la suivit alors avec hésitation. Leurs mouvements plus vivaces attirèrent le regard d'un jounin aux cheveux blancs, intrigué par cet échange. Ils montèrent une petite colline qui surmontait la plaine obscure de cette contrée.

« Naruto, qu'entendais-tu par là ? »

D'en haut, lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui, un vent contondant qui parvint de derrière elle réduisit son champs de vision tant qu'il dut fermer les yeux. Il vit du coin de l'œil les mèches vagabondes de la blonde s'onduler doucement sous le vent, ainsi que sa flagrance emportée dans sa direction... Elle était resplendissante dans cette nuit tempérée, entre tous les arbres... Oui... elle était...

_La chasseresse des bois obscurs_.

« Jamais, » commença-t-elle ardemment, les yeux cramoisis dirigés à son encontre. « Jamais je ne me marierai à quelqu'un parce que j'étais dis de le faire. Quels qu'en soient les conséquences. Juste... Je veux connaitre cette personne avant de la rencontrer, » affirma-t-elle durement, ses yeux palpitants l'écarlate. « Je souhaite que ce soit ma décision et uniquement ma décision. Qu'importe que je sois désespérée ou non. Je veux que ce soit mon choix. Mon choix unique... »

_Mon choix unique..._

« Moi non plus Naruto, » confessa-t-il en retour. « La pensée de marier quelqu'un que je connais pas m'est écœurante. Jamais je ne désirerai d'une telle chose. Non... jamais... », déclara-t-il en fermant résolument les yeux avant de ricaner sarcastique : « Même si je finirai sans doute avec quelqu'un de stupide, comme une fangirl quelconque obsédée par la seule chose - me mettre dans son lit... » Il grimaça à l'image mentale.

_Me mettre dans son lit..._

Naruto gloussa en touchant sa joue droite du bout des doigts : « Et tu n'aimes pas les fangirls, je présume. »

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux vers elle qui n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de lui... ses lèvres à portée...

- Dobe.

- Teme.

Et bizarrement, ces mots ne sonnaient plus comme des insultes.

- Je voudrai...

Sa voix implorante élargit de grands yeux bleus.

- Oui ?

Il lui pinça le nez.

- Manger une tomate.

Il lui dédicaça un grand sourire. Sourire qui s'effaça lorsqu'il la vit retrousser ses manches.

- Teme, je crois que t'aimes te moquer de moi avec un peu trop t'enthousiasme !

Elle lui courut après pour l'étriper, les faisant distancer ainsi de la caravane.

« Ces gamins... » soupira une voix au loin.

Tout aussi étrangement, un sourire s'arborait au travers du masque noir.

Ah ! Que la jeunesse était si pleine d'espoir !

* * *

« Les cibles ont quitté Konoha, ils ont réussi en une journée à atteindre le pays du Riz, malgré qu'ils soient partis à midi. Ils sont accompagnés de deux équipe de génin, composé chacune d'un jounin formateur, le Bingobook les identifiant en tant que Kakashi Hatake, soit le Ninja Copieur, fils du Croc Blanc autrement appelé l'homme aux mil jutsu ainsi que de Maito Gai; son rival, la bête verte de Konoha, le type avec de gros sourcils, ou celui en latex qui massacre ses adversaires, soit le Flou Vert... », murmura quelqu'un au travers d'un microphone.

«…bzzzt… Et les genin ?…bzzzt…», questionna une voix résonnante.

« Notables. Equipe assimilable au trio d'assaut de Konoha, possiblement leurs enfants, et l'autre dans l'équipe de Sasuke Uchiwa apparaît être le Jinchuuriki du Kyuubi. Elle a des marques sur son visage s'apparentant aux moustaches d'un chat, à la longue manne blonde, mais pas de signe de l'_enfant. _Je doute qu'elle risquerait de l'emmener avec elle de toute façon.»

«…bzzzt… Et qui va affronter ces putains de monstres ? …bzzzt…», interrogea sourdement une voix féminine..

«…bzzzt… Ton langage, Tayuya. …bzzzt…», avertit une voix profondément grave.

« Je pense que nous pouvons compléter nos objectifs avec aise si nous séparons les jounins, ainsi que les membres des groupes - et écartant le Uchiwa du jinchuuriki. » rajouta quelqu'un se balançant sur une immense toile d'araignée.

«…bzzzt… Putain de Konoha nous rendant difficile la tâche…bzzzt…» maudit ladite Tayuya.

«…bzzzt… Une dame ne devrait pas parlait ainsi …bzzzt… »

«…bzzzt… Ta gueule toi- »

«…BZZZ… Je pense que tout deux devrez vous focaliser sur la mission. Cela risquera de devenir compliquer pour nous. Orochimaru a des plans spéciaux pour le gamin Uchiwa, et notre chef nous a recommandé d'éviter de l'endommager trop... sérieusement…bzzzt… »

« Vous savez que vous êtes zarb quand vous parlez ensemble », leur informa l'homme arachnide.

«…bzzzt… On y va, on les bute, c'est tout ! …bzzzt…»

«…bzzzt…. Tayuya, une dame ne devrait pas …bzzzt…»

«…bzzzt… Ne me dis pas bordel de merde ce que je ne dois putain de pas faire et ce que je ne dois - …bzzzt…»

« S'il-vous-plait, économisez vos forces pour la mission. Nous en aurons besoin pour l'invasion, et Ororichimaru prépare déjà le subterfuge sur le Kazekage, et on est seulement qu'à un mois et demi des examens chuunin. »

«…bzzzt… Alors, demain ? Le signal est le même que l'ancien ? …bzzzt…»

«…bzzzt… Oui, demain... La discussion est coupée, je sens quelqu'un capter notre canal …bzzzt… »

* * *

Ils avaient marché une heure avant de s'arrêter définitivement pour camper la nuit. Ils s'étaient établis dans quatre tentes à la lisière d'une clairière, où la plus grande était réservée aux clients.

Sasuke avait inexplicablement eu la joue boursouflée à la fin de toute cette histoire. Il refusait de se confesser sur l'origine de cette blessure, mais son regard lourd de reproches dirigé vers une certaine blonde, ainsi que les hoquets de rire de celle-ci ne témoignait d'aucun doute sur sa provenance. L'auteur de cet acte _terrible_, fut d'ailleurs sévèrement _criée_ dessus par deux furieuses admiratrices du garçon amoché, mais comme lui, elle n'avait cure en vérité de leurs réprimandes, si bien qu'elles abandonnèrent rapidement, au grand soulagement des oreilles de tout le monde.

Cet épisode, de même que long trajet, avait été suffisant pour enfouir l'ensemble des ninjas dans une torpeur terrible, les évanouissant presque de fatigue. Kakashi et Gai logèrent dans une des huttes improvisées, la plus large, car le ninja copieur désirait rester le plus loin possible du maitre en taijutsu. Les garçons reposaient dans une autre, et les filles dans la dernière.

Naruto, qui avait le plus d'endurance et qui était demeurée assez éveillée pour prendre un léger bain dans un fleuve à côté au grand dam des adolescents effondrés qui n'avaient pu profiter de l'occasion, avait été la seule à s'être habillée d'un pyjama gris. Elle prit le lit du milieu, Ino et Sakura voulant un mur bien "solide" entre rivales. La blonde aux yeux bleus pondéra quelques instants sur les paroles qu'elle avait échangées avec le garçon aux cheveux ailles de corbeau qui reposait non loin derrière, au travers de deux membranes éphémères. Les yeux de ce même garçon rejoignirent à cette même pensée, se demandant également ce que faisait cette fille étrange, avant qu'ils ne s'enfouissent tout deux dans un sommeil bienfaiteur et goûtent enfin à la félicité de la nuit.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Mots du traducteur/futur auteur par intérim** :

Un grand remerciement à tous ceux ayant pensé à commenter cette fiction. Cela fait toujours chaud au cœur de voir son travail apprécier par la communauté. Vous me voyez néanmoins désolé de ne respecter un rythme de publication convenable, mais ma vie actuelle ne me permet d'allouer plus de temps à l'oeuvre qu'est cette fiction. Pour répondre à certaines personnes ; non, je ne compte pas abandonner la traduction, toutefois, d'autres difficultés viennent s'ajouter au travail d'origine où entre autre, l'auteur originel n'ait donné signes de vie depuis trois ans (autant dire qu'originellement, la traduction de cette fiction n'est pas d'ordre licite).

Ainsi, en préparation à la suite de la fiction, je me dois d'intégrer certaines scènes pour que la suite de celle-ci soit assurée en bonne et due forme, et ce, selon le plan sous lequel je l'ai pensé. Beaucoup d'entre vous considéreront clichés certains passages que j'écrirais (et vous m'en voyez navré), mais ceux-ci sont nécessaires au bon déroulement de l'histoire. Je ne garantis pas non plus une "non baisse" de qualité de la fiction, étant donné que j'ajoute ma "pâte personnelle" à cet écrit. Toutefois, j'assurerai que tous les passages ayant été écris par l'auteur soient retransmis le plus fidèlement possible, et ce, dans leur intégralité, pour qu'ensuite, puisse se faire la transition sans interruption vers ce qui sera ma propre interprétation de cette histoire. J'essaierai de demeurer le plus proche possible de la pensée de l'auteur originel, et de ce qu'il/elle a voulu faire convier via cette fiction. Ce chapitre est de mon entière création (et non de la traduction), et il est peu dire que j'en suis fier ! C'est pourquoi je vous souhaite dorénavant une agréable lecture !

* * *

**~ Chapitre 6 ~**

* * *

La rivière des souvenirs coulait paisiblement. Là, avaient éclos de multiples fleurs aux resplendissantes pétales. Une main se tendait, se ployait, s'agençait sur des cordes jaunies. Des cordes, qui, par leur fluctuation grivoise, faisaient chatoyer la lumière solaire sur l'enceinte que représentait son esprit. Il les sentait passer entre ses mains ; ses délicieuses ficelles. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, des yeux d'un bleu si intense, qu'ils lui murmuraient la chamade de son coeur ébloui par tant de beauté... Elle, qui reposait à ses côtés : ses lèvres prêtes à croquer, sa poitrine s'emplissant d'air, mettant en relief ses doucereux valons sur lesquelles il avait tant fantasmé... Et ses mains... qui voguaient lascivement sur son visage... Elles étaient si douces... si chaudes... si vibrantes ! Il n'avait qu'à s'abaisser pour la prendre pleinement. Mûre... Si mûre... mûrs tous les deux... Il n'avait qu'à partager avec elle le fruit flamboyant de la vie.

Puis alors, soudain, elle se démultiplia. Son corps se subdivisa,_ le_ faisant se remémorant chaque scène, chaque vision qu'_il_ avait entrevue d'elle... Elle, qui se distinguait toujours de la foule, avec sa natte virevoltant au gré du capricieux zéphyr lunaire, s'enfouissant ainsi dans les ombres...

Où était-elle déjà ?

De rougeâtres pupilles se diaphragmèrent alors à travers la brume dense. L'horizon s'ignifugea en une mer cramoisie. De ces prunelles, se réverbérait une machiavélique malice. Il les avait déjà aperçu dans le passé... Comme il s'en souvenait ; de ces orbes qui l'avaient tant envoûté... et qui lui murmuraient désormais :

**Qui es-tu ?**

_Quoi ?_

**Qui es-tu... toi... qui ose me troubler dans mon repos... Recherches-tu toi aussi la puissance ? Toi... descendant de cette race _maudite_...**

_Je -_

**Oui... Je la sens désormais... ma haine envers vous... s'ali****mentant chaque jour... Toi... qui me haïra autant en retour... Tu me craindras, tu souffriras ! Je vous ferai souffrir intensément... terriblement... à toi... à mon réceptacle... la douleur ! Enfin...**

_Mais -_

**Il court... Il brûle ! Ce feu torride... Elle le recherchera aussi... Celui qui circule entre ses si fines et délicates veines... L'avenir s'ouvre pour nous trois... Nous serons les partisans de la gloire ! Les messagers du chaos ! de la destruction... de la haine... et de la discorde... Nous serons ceux qui resteront après la fin... douloureusement... mais _certainement_ !**

Une lumière divine perça alors le plafond ténébreux, donnant naissance à une lande désertique où tout avait été effacé. Des cratères, des kunais, partout... rien d'autre qu'un paysage dévasté... Il n'y avait qu'une épée qui dépassait du sol. Une épée, sur laquelle reposaient de moites mains voilées de sang... et des bras, recouverts de plaques, qui remontaient jusqu'à de familières épaules... elles aussi recouvertes de mailles. Une armure verte, partant d'un tronc vigoureux, solide, résistant au vent tourmenteur de la calomnie... Ses yeux saphirs perlant de rouge fixaient intensément le monstre hideux aux dix queues, surplombé par un homme masqué d'orange, où du centre, immergeait une fissure engloutissant tout, même sa présence...

Alors, la femme à la longue manne blonde cascadant son dos s'élança à corps perdu vers la bête. La matière se décomposait sous sa vélocité rubis. Épée brandie vers l'avant, elle tenta d'appliquer un coup d'estoc décisif à l'instigateur de ce gâchis, mais cet être putride tendit alors un doigt vers elle, d'où partit un éclair subit transperçant sa poitrine. Elle s'effondra alors, sans vie, dans ce désert d'existences qu'était cette contrée.

_Non ! _hurla-t-il à la vue de ce funeste spectacle.

**Que désires-tu, jeune âme ? **lui murmura la voix obscure provenant des abysses.

_Je... oui... Je le ferai... Je ferai tout pour cela... Sa protection... je m'en assurerai..._

**Bien... Notre pacte est signé... Ainsi... ma confiance... t'est accordée...**

Dans un profond soupir spectral, les immenses yeux rouges et fissurés se fermèrent, ne laissant place qu'à un unique écran uniformément noir...

* * *

Les rayons concentrés de chaleur s'infiltrèrent dans la clairière. Sasuke sentait ses muscles s'éveiller lentement de leur atrophiante torpeur. De la sueur suintait de son torse et de son front. Quelque chose de moelleux paraissait lui coller au corps - à tout son corps. C'était humide, bouillant... et pulsant. Il se demanda ce que pouvait dégager une telle sensation. Sa couverture ? Non, la texture n'y ressemblait pas apparemment. Qu'était-ce alors ? C'était rembourré... doux ? Sa main s'enfonça dedans avec aise. Il entendit alors un grommellement. Ah... Cette lumière... Elle lui brûlait la rétine... si seulement il pouvait ouvrir les yeux.

Soudainement, des doigts lui tapotèrent la tempe. Une fois, deux fois... Avec plus d'empressement alors. Sasuke hocha la tête, bien décidé à rester sur son _coussin_. Il entendit alors un soupir et quelqu'un s'éloigner. Le gêneur était parti, il pouvait se dédier pleinement à son sommeil. Que c'était bon de dormir tranquillement ! Paisiblement...

Il sentit alors se décalquer sur ses cheveux une substance humide... visqueuse... Désagréable ? Probablement... Il crut percevoir un rire alors, plusieurs hoquets de rire... C'était comme si quelqu'un se retenait d'exulter... Qu'y avait-il donc de si drôle ? Puis un autre ronchonnement se fit savoir. Énervé, le ténébreux jeune homme ouvrit les yeux.

« Alors Sasuke ? », remarqua une voix espiègle de derrière, « je ne savais pas que tu penchais de ce côté là ! »

Les yeux de l'insensible garçon s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

* * *

Dans la tente, Naruto regardait péniblement Sakura et Ino se pouponnaient devant leur miroir respectif. Elles l'avaient réveillé tôt cette matinée, commençant immédiatement une futile bagarre sur qui allait remporter le pas sur Sasuke. Soupirant et ignorant leur manège, Naruto était sortie du chapiteau miniature pour aller se laver la figure à la rivière. En observant son reflet dans l'onde, elle nota que ses grosses cernes habituelles s'étaient légèrement estompées. Cela était probablement dû à l'air pur de la campagne, et à l'absence de stress du village. Gloussant, elle prit ses cheveux dans une main, eux aussi semblaient se revigorer au sein de la nature. Elle les emmêla dans sa coutumière natte blonde. Devant son reflet, elle se palpa le visage et toucha ses marques. Elles paraissaient s'être noircies durant la nuit ; elles étaient plus graves, sombres, et importantes. Elle pensa alors distraitement à Iruka s'occupant de Saru... Elle fallait qu'elle pense à lui ramener un cadeau au retour...

« UAAAAAAAAAAAARGH ! »

Naruto se retourna brusquement à ce cri. Celui-ci provenait de la tombe des garçons, et elle reconnaissait l'auteur de celui-ci. Elle accourut sur les lieux du crime et remarqua avec incidence ce qui avait causé un tel émoi :

Sasuke était positionné en califourchon sur un Choji torse nu (détail qu'elle n'omis pas), qui lui bavait avec délectation sur les cheveux (détail qu'elle n'omis pas non plus). Plusieurs postillons et résidus de chips s'étaient délicatement installés sur la tunique bleu nuit du fameux Uchiwa, ne paraissant alors plus aussi fameux... Les jambes de celui-ci s'ancraient confortablement dans le ventre proéminent de l'héritier des Akimichi. Naruto ne manqua bien entendu pas de noter le corps de Sasuke trépider comme s'il avait des spasmes. Shikamaru en arrière plan se fendait la poire, qu'il partagea affablement avec le discutable sensei aux cheveux blancs du garçon qu'ils moquaient ouvertement. Sakura et Ino ne manquèrent évidement pas de rappliquer avec la vitesse de deux taureaux enragés, plongeant à corps perdu sur les deux garçons, s'immisçant alors dans leur promiscuité rapprochée.

Il est inutile de rajouter qu'un second cri se réverbéra dans la clairière, auquel s'additionna de nombreux pleurs et rires, de même que le ronchonnement des impatients clients ne demandant qu'à partir d'ici.

* * *

« Je hais ma vie... », maugréa Sasuke les mains dans les poches après tous ces épisodes hasardeux et déplorables. Le râtelage continu de la charrette faisait étrangement et mélodieusement écho à son désespoir.

« Allons, allons ! Tout va s'arranger ! », répondit avec compassion Kakashi en lui tendant un mouchoir, que Sasuke déclina, morbide de voir que celui qui aurait dû le réconforter se réjouissait gaiement de son malheur. Les espiègles regards en coin de Naruto au loin n'arrangeaient en rien la situation. Celle-ci discutaillait d'ailleurs contentée avec Shikamaru, qui lui aussi, jetait quelques fois les yeux derrière pour l'observer dédaigneusement puis se retourner et s'esclaffer de rire. Leur discussion tournait autour de comment un certain Uchiwa avait pu finir dans une certaine situation. L'extrêmement _studieux_ Nara avait bien sûr pris soin de prendre quelques clichés, qu'il avait librement fait partagé à tout le monde pour la modique somme de quelques yens. Pour empirer le tout, Sakura et Ino, après avoir réglé le compte à Choji désormais étendu sur la caravane, tentaient de sympathiser avec Sasuke... Sasuke qui se retenait alors d'exploser diablement de rage, d'étriper tout le monde, avant de se pendre au bord de la route.

Oui. Sa vie _puait_ indubitablement.

* * *

_Après de longues et de longues heures de marche..._

« Sensei ! », cria Naruto en faisant les gros yeux et fauchant le_ fameux livre orange _avec une _prise_ de kunfu rudimentaire, que son _sensei_ esquiva avec aise en levant simplement son livre. Ils s'étaient arrêtés durant pendant une heure et Kakashi en avait profité pour s'écarter dans un coin tranquille afin de se focaliser sur son_ petit loisir personnel_.

- Qu'y a-t-il, chère disciple adorée et désirée ? répondit-il avec sa coutumière voix flegmatique en nettoyant son arrière train parsemé d'herbe mouillée.

La blonde le regarda avec suspicion le poing levé près de son visage.

- Que me vaut ce surnom ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Oh, rien ! Juste une simple remarque en l'air.

Elle le foudroya du regard, tentant de deviner le sens de cette réplique.

- Quand est-ce qu'on arrivera à destination ? demanda-t-elle enfin à cran.

L'homme à la foisonnante et sauvage chevelure leva en réponse pensivement son œil gauche vers le ciel.

- À la fin de l'après-midi ? Peut-être... laissa-t-il voguer en l'air.

Elle lui frappa sèchement l'épaule.

- Vous ne connaissez même pas la longueur du parcours ?!

Il fut surpris au premier abord de son éclat, avant de paraître vouloir l'apitoyer du regard.

- M'en veux-tu ? quémanda-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

- Oui !

- Pourquoi ? poursuivit-il sincèrement curieux.

- Eh bien... Je vous en veux ! Je vous en veux nous prendre pour vos esclaves, de faire retarder indéfiniment la mission quand on aurait pu être de retour depuis longtemps ! Je vous en veux pour tout ce que vous nous faites endurer, je vous en...

- Les règles... Ce doit être ça, murmura-t-il d'un air fataliste.

- Quoi ?!

- Mon maître m'avait conseillé à l'époque de ne pas s'approcher des femmes lorsqu'elles avaient leurs « Psch-Psch ».

- Vous voulez un poing sur la figure ?!

- Réfléchissons calmement Naruto, raisonna-t-il en mouvant hâtivement ses mains. Quelle serait la raison pour que tu te comportes comme Sakura ou Ino ?

Et elle lui flanqua véritablement un poing, qu'il esquiva habilement.

- Serais-tu toi aussi... amoureuse ? sourcilla-t-il avec interrogation.

La blonde rougit furieusement et tenta de redécoller une rouste.

- Vraiment ?! parut s'estomaquer Kakashi.

- Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi !

- Mais je me moque pas de toi du tout. Je m'intéresse juste à la santé mentale des mes fieffés apprentis.

- De un, je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'énergie d'être amoureuse, de deux, il n'y a aucun garçon dans _mon entourage_ qui pourrait m'intéresser et de trois, mêlez vous de vos oignons !

L'argenté haussa les épaules, s'écarta légèrement, puis pensa indolent ; _de toute façon je manque d'exercice..._

- Mais ce sont mes oignons justement à éplucher ! Que mes apprentis aient leurs « Psch-Psch » ou leurs « Hnn Hnn » me concernent tout à fait !

Elle chargea le poing en avant.

Il se contenta en retour de sauter avec légèreté en prenant pour appui le dos élongé de Naruto à découvert, avant de l'écraser avec son postérieur. Ils atterrirent tout aussi tôt dans l'herbe rase dans une toute aussi familière position qui rappelait Naruto bien de ses cauchemars au soir.

- Eh voilà le chevalier servant qui arrive à ton secours, princesse, déclara Kakashi en faisant tournoyer deux kunai venant d'apparaître entre ses doigts.

Une sandale bleuté inonda le champs de vision de Naruto à la place où furent les mains de son précédent son sensei. Malencontreusement, ce fut son propre visage couturé qui réceptionna le tir.

- Grbmrl, je ne t'avais pas vu Dobe.

Naruto resta de marbre un moment, avant de fulminer petit à petit, toujours le pied de Sasuke enfouit obscènement dans ses cheveux.

Ses poings se serrèrent.

- Teme ! rugit Naruto enragée en se levant brutalement. Sasuke eut un mouvement de recul devant le regard courroucé de la blonde porté dans sa direction.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda-t-il écœuré devant la défroque maculée de terre de sa coéquipière.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?! glapit Naruto deux fois avant de saisir les joues de Sasuke puis de les tirer en glapissant de multiples « Excuses-toi ! Excuses-toi ! »

« C'est vrai, tu devrais t'excuser, Sasuke ! », intervint la voix de Kakashi de loin.

- Pourquoi devrais-je m'excuser ?! hurla-t-il à tue-tête.

« Je ne sais pas, mais ça vaut le coup de lui demander ! », continua Kakashi toujours perché sur son arbre, avec un sourire dissimulé par son masque et les feuillages.

- Vous allez arrêter de m'exclure de la conversation ! mugit la seule présence féminine dans les environs.

Sasuke la regarda franchement.

- Pourquoi m'en veux-tu ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux comme abasourdie.

- Es-tu sérieux ?

- Non.

Agacé, il tenta de l'étourdir en lui cognant le crâne, mais de sa frappe ne résultat qu'un contre, le faisant en retour s'échouer sur le sol à trois pattes.

- Excuse toi ! glapit Naruto.

- Pourquoi devrais-je m'excuser ?!

« Ne t'en fais pas Sasuke, je te soutiens de derrière ! Le plan fonctionne comme sur des roulettes ! »

- De quel plan parle-t-il ?! réquisitionna Naruto.

- J'en sais rien ! Je ne vois pas de quel plan il veut parler ! Je suis arrivé ici tout à fait fortuitement !

« Mentir c'est mal, Sasuke ! Ne t'a t'on pas enseigné ça à l'Académie ? »

- Parle Sasuke, ou meurs ! lui menaça Naruto en lui tordant le bras.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi il veut parler ! protesta Sasuke toujours le bras démis, tandis que son autre membre servait à maintenir le peu de semblant de dignité qu'il lui restait de ne se faire complètement dominé par une femelle.

« Le plan Sasuke ! Le plan ! Rappelle toi du plan ! Cantonne toi uniquement au plan ! »

« Ta gueule ! », rétorquèrent simultanément les deux adolescent qui se chevauchaient l'un et l'autre dans une situation précaire où chacun désirait avoir l'ascendant sur l'autre. Kakashi fut froissé sur son arbre de leur réponse et d'être tenu à l'écart de leurs "ébats" furieux. « Et dire que je fais tous ces efforts pour eux ! Bande de petits ingrats... Ils vont le payer cher ! », maugréa-t-il sombrement en conjurant comme par magie des éclairs noirs au-dessus de sa tête.

- J'arrive ! hurla-t-il.

Sasuke et Naruto rompirent soudainement leur formation lorsqu'il fut sorti de sa cachette pour se jeter corps et âme sur lui alors qu'il arrivait en voltige. Celui-ci fut surpris de voir un tel retournement de _situation_ orchestré avec tant de _coordination_. Les deux jeunes adultes échouèrent néanmoins dans leur tentative de saisir le _scélérat_ en plein vol, qui bondissait d'arbre en arbre. Ils s'écrasèrent ainsi la tête la première contre le tronc de l'arbre sur lequel s'était positionné l'instant d'avant Kakashi.

- C'est tout ? questionna-t-il d'ailleurs moqueur.

Il vit Sasuke faire le signe du tigre alors qu'il retournait sa bouche vers lui. Une langue de flammes dans un cri sourd surgit des lèvres du jeunot. Flammes, qui ne manquèrent pas d'atteindre quelque cheveux de la blonde. Blonde, qui se précipita alors dans la rivière pour tenter d'éteindre l'incendie dans sa chevelure. Dans un moment de panique de se retrouver seul face à l'_ennemi_, Sasuke tout à son honneur, fit un tourbillon sur lui-même. Dans sa rotation prestigieuse, son coup de pied retourné s'encocha malheureusement dans un clone de boue. Une main saisit son talon, et Sasuke se retrouva à son bien mauvais goût trop vite dans une position qui lui paraissait bien trop _familière_, avec Naruto se ramenant avec une cohorte de clones et lui enfoncé dans la terre. Alors qu'elle allait engager le combat, Kakashi unit ses mains avec un sourire mesquin :

- Ah, je crois que c'est l'heure de m'éclipser. Vos coéquipières arrivent.

Il disparut dans un tourbillon de feuille.

- De quelles coéquipières veut-il parler ?

- La raison de ma présence ici. Cache moi ! implora Sasuke qui blêmit soudainement.

- Quoi ? rétorqua Naruto perdue.

Des beuglements impromptus se déclarèrent dans la _désastreuse_ clairière. Ces beuglements s'apparentaient à des « SA-SU-KE ! SA-SU-KE ! » diffus.

- Pourquoi devrais-je te cacher ?! questionna sèchement Naruto en dissipant ses clones les bras croisés.

Sasuke mesura la question quelque instant, son esprit faisant des gauches-droites gauches-droites entre son honneur de Uchiwa et sa survie. Cependant, l'honneur d'un Uchiwa ne pesait pas bien lourd devant la menace de deux banshee enragées, c'est pourquoi il ravala sa fierté et préféra la solution facile :

- Je t'en conjure ! gémit-il presque en pleurant.

La blonde le regarda sans merci.

- Excuse toi avant.

- Je m'excuse.

- Déjà ?! Mais c'est trop facile ! Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi en plus !

- Qu'est-ce tu veux que je fasse de plus ?!

- J'attendais à ce que tu protestes un minimum au moins !

- Vite ! Elles arrivent ! pressa-t-il à Naruto avec une voix étranglée.

- Bon d'accord ! rétorqua-t-elle la mine boudeuse.

Sakura et Ino arrivèrent immédiatement devant le terrain saccagé, où seul Naruto résidait assise en tailleur au milieu de celui-ci.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Sasuke ? questionna le membre de son équipe.

Elle fit non de la tête.

- Est-ce un oui ou un non !?

Naruto tendit le bras dans la direction opposé à la rivière.

- Il est allé par là.

Les deux autres ne prirent même pas la peine de lui répondre qu'elles déguerpirent au galop.

- Grr, tu m'en dois une Teme.

- Sors moi de là au lieu de m'insulter.

Elle réalisa des clones, si bien que cinq minutes après, il était debout sain et sauf.

- Maintenant tu m'en dois deux, rajouta-t-elle passablement énervée vers son congénère masculin.

- Rouges ! s'exclama Sasuke étourdi.

- Rouge ?!

- Tes yeux ! À l'instant ! Ils sont devenus rouges !

_Rouge sang_

- Arrête de raconter des absurdités. Il faut qu'on se dépêche car elles ne vont pas tarder à revenir voyant que j'ai menti !

Ils partirent au pas de course.

* * *

- Vous revenez en même temps, remarqua les mains dans les poches Shikamaru avec suspicion devant Sasuke et Naruto haletants.

- On est allé s'entraîner. N'est-ce pas normal entre membres d'un même peloton ?

- Mué, c'est vrai que votre tenue rend tout ça crédible, même si ça m'étonne que le troisième membre du peloton ne s'est pas rappliqué, tiens ! M'enfin ! On va pas tarder à reprendre la route... Vous ferez mieux de vous changer, signala le fainéant après réflexion, ou j'en connais qui feront une crise d'apoplexie en vous voyant ainsi.

Dès que Sakura et Ino furent revenues, et que tout le monde fut paré pour partir, ils embrayèrent leur marche sur le même train-train qu'ils avaient emprunté avant la "pause" qui avait été plus longue que prévue.

À la fin de la journée, ils furent arrivés au dojo familial du mari de Amaya, la future mariée, et ce, sous l'œil de multiples présences incongrues, y compris de celle d'un renard...


End file.
